Veela Various
by Cibbler
Summary: A few months after the final battle Fleur's Veela magic choose Harry as her mate. It doesn't quite stop there though, as Hermione Granger is about to find out. H/Hr/F, Harry/Hermione/Fleur
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters of J.K.R's creation.

Summary: A few months after the final battle Fleur's Veela magic choose Harry as her mate. It doesn't quite stop there though, as Hermione is about to find out. H/Hr/F, Full three way relationship.

Very large helpings of fluf and/or mush. Be warned

Chapter 1

Hermione sat down on the small bench. Situated in a secluded area of the Delacour gardens it gave her a respite from the festivities and a chance to think things over. With everything that had been going on of late she welcomed the opportunity. It had been one thing after the next. Honestly though, when had it ever been different for her best friend Harry Potter?

For a while everything _had_ moved in different direction. Right after the defeat of Voldemort Harry and Ginny Weasley had gotten back together. They seemed well on their way to their happily ever after when once again fate stepped in to throw Potter's life up side down.

This time in the form of Fleur Delacour - Weasley's Veela heritage. It threw a bomb on Harry's relationship as well as on Fleur's marriage to Ginny's brother Bill.

Fleur's full Veela powers, which had been assumed to be dormant had awakened and her magic had chosen Harry Potter as her true mate. From that moment on there was no-one but Harry with whom the French woman could be happy. In fact her sanity if not her life depended on Harry's magic accepting the magical bond that was trust upon it. Fortunately for Fleur his magic bonded with hers almost immediately and their union was a fact.

Unfortunately for Bill and Ginny this meant the end for their respective relationships.

Even though the Weasley's understood it all happened because of biological imperatives they had been upset, hurt and angry. Hermione couldn't blame them for feeling that way but she was angry at them for shutting Harry out of their lives. They'd always claimed he was like another son or sibling to them but when this happened, completely beyond Harry's control, they turned their collective back on him. Even Ron, Harry's best friend. It was one thing to be upset but after all they'd been through to give him the cold shoulder? It rubbed Hermione the wrong way.

Just like things had been beyond Harry's control, his new wife Fleur couldn't be faulted either. Fleur had certainly inherited her looks from her half Veela mother. -It wasn't hard for Hermione to admit that even she found the woman drop dead gorgeous,- but she'd never exhibited any other Veela trademark. Certainly, Fleur drew men in like no other but she'd never been able to use the thrall like the first Veela Hermione had ever seen at the Quiditch world cup just before her fourth year at Hogwarts started.

More often then not those Veela who didn't at least have one full Veela parent didn't show the Veela gift. Until recently this had appeared so for Fleur as well.

Nobody was absolutely certain why her gifts suddenly awakened but the most accepted theory was that Fleur's mate, Harry, had come of age. His magical core was now that of an adult male and Fleur's own unique powers had recognised and responded to this. Of course this had come as a shock to everyone, not in the least to Fleur herself. However, from then on there was no turning back.

Though Veela were not native to the British isle even there the ancient laws stated that every and all other unions were null and void when a Veela bond had been established. To do anything less meant a certain death for both the Veela and their mate. Once bonded the pair became depended on the other. One partner could literally not live without the other.

Harry had taken to it like a fish to water though. Hermione could not remember the time her best friend had been as happy as he was now. Fleur accepted him completely and seemed to understand him like nobody else could.

Hermione closed her eyes and lifted her head to catch as much of the gentle spring sun as she could. Breathing in the sweet fragrance of the Delacour gardens she relaxed a bit further and continued her musings.

The brightest witch of her age was grateful she wasn't the one in a relationship with a Veela. Everyone always believed those relationships to be so romantic but Harry couldn't even seem to think something without Fleur knowing about it and vice versa. They also couldn't seem to bear being too far apart from the other either. The one afternoon Harry and she spent together without Fleur, since their bonding, had proven that. According to her best friend it physically hurt to be apart. According to the Delacours' that at least would fade after a while. Probably within a year.

To be close to one's partner was one thing, Hermione believed, but she was certain such a relationship would drive her absolutely bonkers.

Maybe, Hermione mused, the reason why Harry could open up to Fleur this way so soon was exactly for those reasons. Harry had never known real love before and everybody, with the possible exception of herself, who he'd ever loved had died on him or hurt him in other ways. With the bond he and Fleur now shared there could be no falsehoods and should Fleur die so would he. His old fears of losing everyone he loved would not come into play.

All in all Hermione was rather happy for her friend. The boy who lived a.k.a. the man who'd won had finally found what he'd been looking for. In that she envied him because she didn't have a clue what she was going to do with her life now.

Everybody expected her to start a relationship with Ron after the war had ended and then either get back to Hogwarts for her final year or to take a job at the ministry of Magic in England. With an order of Merlin first class in her pocket she could choose just about any position she wanted. The trouble was she didn't have any idea what she wanted and Ron and she had been a bad idea right from the start. Luckily they had both recognised that little fact sooner rather then later and their break-up had been an amicable one. Ronald Weasley was now happily dating one Lavender Brown.

A career… the sensible, hardworking, Hermione of old would have started a career by now or collected her head girl badge with professor McGonagall. Trouble was, Hermione wasn't ready to take up anything serious or respectable yet. She felt that after seven years of fighting and a lost childhood she earned a year or so off. However aside from spending more time with her parents when they got back from Australia, she couldn't make up her mind about what she was going to do.

Suddenly the young witch started to laugh. Actually she did know what she was going to do. She was going to take up Luna's invitation. She, Hermione Granger, sceptic extraordinaire would go Snorkack hunting with Luna and her father.

"Something amuses you Ms. Granger?"

Hermione turned to the speaker in surprise. So lost in her thoughts she hadn't heard anyone approach but she was now looking at Mrs. Apolline Delacour, Fleur's mother. To her further surprise the woman seemed friendly for the first time since her stay at the Delacour estate. Up and till now the woman, if not exactly hostile, had been cold and standoffish to Hermione. This for no reason Hermione could figure but not wanting to create a scene that would mar Harry's wedding she had tried to avoid the woman as best she could. Not always an easy thing to do with her being Harry's best 'man' so to speak.

Hermione didn't bother to hide her astonishment at the woman's change of attitude. Tomorrow she and the rest of the wedding guests would be leaving the estate and it was unlikely they would meet again anytime soon.

Mrs. Delacour sat down at the bench next to Hermione and chuckled ruefully at Hermione's expression. "I think I owe you an apology Ms. Granger. I haven't been the hostess to you that I should have been."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and tried to be diplomatic. She wasn't as successful as she might have wanted. "This is your home Mrs. Delacour. You do as you believe is best."

"Nonsense, I have been very rude to you, while you did nothing to warrant such behaviour."

"Then why…?" Hermione's voice trailed of but the question was clear to the woman sitting next to her. 'Then why did you treat me as you did?'

"I'm afraid I put you in the same category as the Weasley's and Harry's other so called friends. After all my son in law did for them, they certainly judged him quickly, for something not his fault. Even when Fleur was married to Bill they never truly accepted my daughter which hurt her and it did not help my opinion of them.

I think I attributed the same negative characteristics to yourself since they are your friends as much as they are Harry's. However both my daughter and her new husband assure me you have been nothing but supportive and helpful to them both. I have been able to observe as much myself. I hope you will accept my apology Ms. Granger."

"I do, thank you Mrs. Delacour."

"Please call me Apolline. As my son in law's closest relation I think we needn't be so formal."

Hermione nodded her acceptance and was about to reply when Apolline Delacour's expression turned thoughtful once more. "I'm no seer but something tells me we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

Again Hermione did not bother to hide her curiosity. "What makes you say that Mrs. Delacour?"

At this question the older woman merely lifted one eyebrow.

Hermione chuckled. "Sorry, Apolline."

The older version of Fleur nodded her approval before answering the question. "Let's just say I sometime get a hunch about something and I've learned not to ignore those."

Seeing Hermione's worried look the French lady hurried to reassure her. "Do not worry, I don't think it involves anything negative."

Hermione let out a sigh. "No offence Apolline, but I've had my fill of prophecies, predictions and what not. If I don't hear about those for the rest of my life I won't mind. I'm pretty sure Harry will feel the same about that."

"Indeed, he gave a somewhat similar response. Alas I do not control this anymore then a seer can really control what she sees. But let's not worry about it until we have to. If we have too. Today is for feasting, family and friends. All else can wait, would you not agree?"

At Hermione's nod Mrs. Delacour continued. "Could I perhaps persuade you into staying a few more days? It would give me a chance to make up for my less then hospitable behaviour. I also believe Harry would enjoy your company a while longer. No matter the bond he and my daughter share, he is still trying to settle into a strange country among people he doesn't know…"

"I'd love to Mrs. Delacour." Hermione agreed, pleasantly surprised and temporarily forgetting to address the older woman by her first name.

"Splendid, how long do you think you'll be staying?"

"Four or five days, maybe?" Hermione suggested carefully, trying to gouge the half Veela's reaction to this.

"You're welcome to stay longer then that."

"Thank you, but I've decided to take a friend up on her offer to join her on an expedition. We leave in two weeks and I have a ton of arrangements to make and I also want to start making preparations for my parents return."

"I understand. What is this expedition about?"

"We are going to look for the _Crumple__-__Horned Snorkack in Sweden and Finland."_

_Hermione couldn't help but laugh at Apolline's perplexed reaction. "The Crumple-Horned Snor….what??"_

_A.n./ I got a little bunny from which this story sprung and strangely it is writing itself. –As opposed to All of you which I've got completely mapped out but which is difficult to write.- This one is simply fun to work on and I enjoy writing it for myself. The latter I plan to continue but if you have suggestions for improvements let me know. Good, constructive feedback is most certainly welcome and if you don't fb. I still hope you'll like;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_*For the disclaimer see chapter 1._

_Thank you to everyone who left a review after chapter 1. I really loved them._

_As long as Harry and Hermione are in France they'll be speaking French. That's why Fleur has no accent here. When they're in England or talking to English characters I'll do my best to insert her accent correctly._

_This chapter is a bit of a filler chapter in order to get too chapter 3, where for me the fun (writing wise at least) started. Still I wanted the friends to talk a few things out._

Chapter 2

It turned out to be a lovely week for Hermione and the witch was sad to see it end. With all the wedding guests gone and away from all the excitement the friends finally had a chance to relax. The young witch got to know her oldest friend like never before. Harry was relaxed and didn't seem able to stop smiling. He'd never done that with Ginny or, god forbid, with his one time crush Cho Chang.

No if his relationship with the slightly older Veela did this then Hermione was all for it. She supposed this week she finally got to see a glimpse of the person Harry would have been had he grown up with his parents. And if there hadn't been a you-know-who threat hanging over his head.

She had gotten to know Fleur a bit as well. In fact she was amazed at how quickly the two of them seemed to become close friends. Of course they'd known each other for a couple of years now. But Hermione hadn't taken much notice of Fleur during the Triwizard tournament. She'd been too occupied with helping Harry, dealing with Ron and getting to know Victor Krum. They'd occasionally seen each other at the Burrow of course but Hermione, probably influenced by Molly and Ginny hadn't exactly searched Fleur out there either. In fact the only 'quality' time the two witches had spent together had been at Shell's Cottage after she'd been tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange.

Fleur had immediately taken charge of her then and there. However Dobby's burial and planning to break into Gringotts hadn't helped them develop any sort of friendship.

During the weeks leading up to the wedding ceremony Hermione had finally gotten the chance to thank Fleur for her help and to apologise for any negative behaviour on her part. The older witch had readily accepted and told her not to worry about the past. One short but heartfelt hug had sealed their friendship.

Now their week together had reached its end. The next day the newly married couple would finally leave for their honeymoon and Hermione would join Luna for their Snorkack adventure.

Luna had enthusiastically responded after she'd owled the younger woman to let her know she'd be joining. In her reply she'd said that she believed that with Hermione along she was certain that not only would they find Snorkack's but surely the Heliopaths as well. They were rather illusive though, so Hermione shouldn't get her hopes up to high.

When Hermione had shared Luna's reply with her friends they'd all shared a laugh. Something they'd done frequently during the last few days. In fact the young witch was amazed how well she got on with Fleur. It was almost as if they had the golden trio back again. Only Fleur had replaced Ron and there wasn't any bickering between herself and the quarter Veela. It had been like a breath of fresh air. Hermione, with a touch of guilt, had realised she hadn't missed the redhead at all.

She sighed as she realised she wasn't looking forward to seeing Ron or any of the other Weasley's. The odds were higher then even that the family of redheads would demand an explanation of her. Well she amended to herself, Ginny and Molly would. They would demand to know why she'd gone to the wedding. She feared they would try to make her feel guilty about 'betraying' her friendship with them by coming here.

Again Hermione wondered if she wasn't being too hard on them. The family had been through a lot both during and after the war. With two broken relationships in one go the family had a right to be upset. But to ignore and blame Harry to this extend?

All in all Hermione had another reason to be grateful to Luna. It gave her a further Weasley reprieve. Though she felt guilty thinking this, all the same she was glad for it.

The three friends had just shared their last lunch at the Delacour estate. Lunch had taken the form of an impromptu pick-nick near a small lake that bordered the Veela family grounds. It resembled Hogwart's lake quite a bit though it lacked a Giant Squid.

After they'd eaten their fill and magically made any left over food disappear the three friends were relaxing. Each seemingly lost to his or her own thoughts. This is why Harry startled his oldest female friend rather fiercely by suddenly pulling her in for a bone crushing hug. Fleur had to laugh at Hermione's startled yelp but the younger witch hardly noticed that in her astonishment.

"I'm going to miss you." Harry said almost solemnly while loosening his hold somewhat but not letting go completely.

Still reeling from his unexpected move -Harry never initiated hugs, never!- Hermione replied. "Me too, I mean I'm going to miss you too. Both of you," she indicated Fleur with a nod of her head.

"Me three," Fleur interjected with the age old joke while pushing Harry aside in order to copy her husband. "You must join us again soon, yes?"

"I'd love too." Hermione replied while hugging the woman who'd so unexpectedly become her friend.

"Before you go, I," looking briefly at her husband of nearly one week Fleur corrected herself, "we'd like to thank you."

"For what?"

It was Harry who answered Hermione's question. "For being there for me and my wife."

The wizard looked slightly ashamed before he continued. "Fleur and I were talking yesterday and.. Hermione I don't think I've ever thanked you have I?"

The witch in question started to smile, "Harry, you don't need to..."

He didn't let her finish. "Oh, but I do. You've always been there for me from our first year on. There were times you were the only one who stuck by me. I know we've had our arguments too but when push came to shove you stuck by me. Not Ron, Ginny or even Remus. You. Just like you immediately supported me and Fleur when we bonded.

Merlin, I don't think I even thanked you when you saved my life in Godric's Hollow. I only thought to yell at you for breaking my wand…"

Hermione started to feel uncomfortable. She didn't want to conclude her lovely stay in France with a guilty feeling Harry.

Fleur seemed to pick up on something as she put a comforting arm around her husband she interjected before the English witch could. "Please, let him have his say Hermione. It's important to him, to us."

For a moment Hermione felt like objecting but then she thought better of it and simply nodded.

Harry continued. "There is a lot I could, and probably should, say Hermione. You've done so much for me and I'm sorry I've never showed you how much I appreciated it and well... Thank you. Thank you for being my friend and I promise that I'll never take you for granted again."

Again he pulled her into a hug, gentler then the previous one but no less heartfelt.

Hermione couldn't help herself and tears gathered in her eyes. She gladly returned the embrace and tried to reply. This was made just a bit difficult because of her constricted throat.

Finally she found her voice again. "Thank you Harry. You don't know how good it is to hear you say that even though you really didn't have to. Merlin Harry! You were the only one who looked beyond my bossy bookworm exterior. You're the only one during the first few years who bothered to get to know me. You've been a great friend and I'll always be grateful for our friendship."

"You two should talk in private." Fleur suddenly said. "I'll be at the manor when you're done."

"You don't have to go." Hermione protested.

"Yes, I do." Fleur smiled. "Don't worry about it Hermione. I get to have Harry completely to myself for the next two weeks. You two talk."

She quickly kissed Harry and then apparated away.

"Is this wise?" Hermione asked her oldest friend.

"You and me together?"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh as she noticed Harry's confusion.

"No silly. You and Fleur apart. The last time you two separated for a bit of time you became rather edgy."

Harry chuckled. "Aye, not an experience I care to repeat any time soon." A short pause and then he continued.

"Look Hermione, I…"

Hermione noticed his hesitation and jumped in before things became awkward.

"Harry, I'm sure there are things both of us would have liked to have done differently. Especially sixth year but we were teenagers for Merlin's sake. According to my books that is the most intense time of any person's life and we did it with Voldemort hanging over our heads. We've been through so much together and look where we are now?

Voldemort is gone. You and Fleur are together. Our futures are big unwritten books. Let's focus on a happy future. Besides I like to think we learn from our mistakes and won't repeat our teenage follies."

"Aye, we're all grown up and responsible now eh?" Harry chuckled. Neither of them had reached their twentieth birthday yet. Technically they were still considered teens but he agreed. "You're right of course." Harry agreed and that was the last that either of them said about if for now.

The green eyed wizard stretched before asking. "Feel for a bit of a walk?"

"Sure."

The two magical people walked down the edge of the lake in contemplative silence for a good few minutes. They were lost to their own thoughts until Harry asked the question he'd been curious about for quite a while now. "How come you and Ron broke up? You were so upset when he walked out on us and I saw you two snogging each other's brain out after the battle."

"Harry, I'd seen you get killed and return to life. We'd survived a battle for our lives, for our very existence. After all that we needed an outlet for our nerves…

As to why Ron and I broke up. I walked in on him and Lavender kissing."

"Ouch." Harry said.

His friend chuckled. "Hardly, I was a bit angry yes, but really, we never declared our love for or intentions for each other. Of course when my biggest emotion was one of relief I could tell how late it was. I think whatever feelings I may have had for Ron died the moment he walked out on us in the forest."

"No, one big happy Weasley family for us now, eh?"

"Nope."

"Do you miss Ginny at all?"

"In a sense I do." Harry nodded. "She was my first real girlfriend and my mate's little sister. She's been a part of my life for a long time now and that means something. I really hope we can resolve things and remain close. She'll have to accept Fleur though."

"And if she won't?"

He shrugged. "Then we can't. Fleur comes first."

"It is good to see you so happy, Harry." Hermione smiled at the green eyed wizard.

"Fleur's an amazing person Mione."

Harry smiled broadly as he did whenever he talked about his beloved. Another big difference from when he'd been with Ginny, Hermione absently noted.

"It isn't just the Veela bond thing either. It's her personality, what she does. It's... well… everything…" Harry couldn't seem to find the words he needed to describe his wife.

"Gods, you have it bad." Hermione said feigning disgust.

Harry's only reply to that was a happy, "Yep."

"Can I ask you a question? You don't have to answer of course..." Hermione suddenly felt nervous asking but her curiosity had finally gotten the better of her.

"Just ask. You know I'll answer."

"The Veela bond. Fleur and you know each other's every feeling. That you have to be near her all the time. Unlike every other couple you can literally not spent much time apart and you told me that even when you're separated your magic continuously searches for hers… Doesn't it drive you nuts? You don't get any personal space what so ever."

"Trust you to see past the romantic views associated with this bond." Harry murmured. "Actually it isn't as restrictive as you seem to think it is. Yes, it's overwhelming, especially at first but you can learn to ignore the normal emotions rather quick. And we can do our own things even if we are together. Of course we spent a lot of time getting to know each other really well."

At that last bit Harry wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"That good eh?" Hermione replied dryly. While mentally jotting down another change she noticed in him.

"Well, I haven't really got anything to compare it with, but yes." Harry replied, both smug and happily at which both friends had to laugh.

It was a strange afternoon. Both serious and relaxing and it wasn't over yet as they continued their trek along the lake shore.

"Hermione, How come I haven't once heard you mention what you're going to do now good old Tom is gone? I expected you to have tons of plans and to be in the process of initiating them. At the very least I'd expected you to be at Hogwart's right now."

"That's because I haven't got any plans." was Hermione's simple answer.

Harry blinked in surprise. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with my friend?"

"Funny Harry," the young witch rolled her eyes.

He laughed before he continued, "Seriously though. You didn't return to Hogwarts for your last year. You didn't take Kingsley up on his offer. You could literally pick your own job. I would have thought you'd jump on the opportunity."

It took a while before Hermione answered. "Minerva told me I can take my Newts with the current seventh years if I want to. I don't have to follow any of the classes. The headmistress seems to believe I can take the Newts in my sleep anyhow…"

"Wow, I never thought I'd hear you say you'd skip school." Harry said, rather surprised.

"You aren't the only one who has changed Harry." A tired sigh escaped her throat. "I'm tired of always being at the front of the battleground. Be it for sentient rights, fighting Voldemort or getting you boys to do your homework. I'm tired. Is it wrong of me to take a year off? Too do things for myself? Have some fun and no responsibilities."

Harry winced at Hermione's tone. With all the upheaval in his own life he hadn't realised his friend felt this way, at all. The war had as big an effect on Hermione as it had on him and everybody else.

"Oh no you bloody don't Potter! We covered this earlier. Focusing on the future remember?" The witch purposely allowed a bit of the bossy-know-it-all to resurface and it had the desired effect.

Harry snapped, semi-seriously, to attention. "Yes ma'am."

A few moments later Harry asked another question that was bothering him. "Do you think the Weasley's will talk to me again?"

Hermione easily detected the wishful note in his voice. Putting aside her irritations with the Weasley family as a whole she tried to give an honest answer. "I think they will. Of course I think George would talk to you now and Ron will soon follow his usual modus operandi."

"His usual modus operandi?" Harry asked in confusion.

"He'll realise he's treating you unfairly and come to you with his tail between his legs. He'll admit he's being a git, apologise to you in his own bumbling way and tell you he wants to be your best mate again. You know just like in fourth year and after he rejoined us on the Horcrux hunt. You two will be each other's best mate again in no time. He just needs some time to process everything."

As she continued Hermione didn't notice the small frown that briefly appeared on the green eyed wizard's face.

"Knowing Ginny and Mrs. Weasley and their opinion of Fleur it will take a long time before they can forgive and or forget, Harry. No matter what you've done for them in the past and Mr. Weasley will take his cues from his wife. I don't know Bill well enough to make an educated guess about him."

"That is pretty much what I've been thinking about the Weasley's. You know we never meant to hurt them right? I really liked Ginny and Fleur loved Bill. It all just pales in comparison to what we have now." Harry looked at Hermione almost beseechingly. He wanted her to believe him.

"I know that Harry. Everybody does." She reassured him. "But if anybody does claim differently just send them to me. I'll sort them out." At those last words she winked at him.

It seemed these words earned her another hug as Harry flung his right arm around her shoulder and briefly pulled her towards him. This one only startled her a bit.

Harry had one more thing to say on the matter before he could let it drop. "You're wrong about one thing though."

"About what?"

"At the risk of sounding like we're in primary school but Ron and I won't be best friends again. That's you and me."

Deciding he'd enough of all the serious heart to heart for now Harry decided to change the subject before his friend had a change to reply. Though he did notice how touched she was by what he'd said.

"So what made you take up a Snorkack hunting invite from Luna?"

"Hey, I'm certain it was my turn to ask a question not yours." Hermione protested.

Harry grinned. "You need to be faster Granger."

Hermione grinned back. "Twat."

Harry and Fleur were ready to leave for their honeymoon. Surprisingly, at least to their friend, they'd elected to spend it at a small family run hotel on the Belgian coast. However, first they'd see their friend off.

Harry and his best friend –and by now not even Ron could in any way claim that spot- first said their goodbyes. Promising each other to be in touch at the earliest opportunity. Mr. and Mrs. Delacour, Fleur's parents had also come to see them off. After wishing Hermione a safe journey they stayed back, waiting for their daughter and son in law to leave as well.

While saying their own goodbyes Fleur had surprised Hermione as the two women hugged in farewell, by whispering. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of our man."

Hermione had already known Fleur knew how close she and Harry were but by that statement she –re-affirmed she approved and accepted this. Not that the younger witch had, by now, any doubt of this. Fleur had more then proved this to her during the past few months.

Hermione couldn't honestly say she'd have behaved the same if the situation had been reversed. She simply felt grateful Fleur felt this way.

So she answered Fleur with a thankful expression on her face and by saying, "I know you will."

Somehow she knew Fleur understood the sentiment behind those words.

Hermione watched as Fleur produced a small white handkerchief which would serve as her Portkey. As an employee of Gringotts Fleur had a special privilege to use the bank's Portkey station. For a small fee associates of Gringotts employees could use this facility too.

It gave them the opportunity to travel too and from the UK without the hassles of customs. The Ministry of Magic allowed this because Goblin security wards and spells were better then their own. In addition to this if someone got caught trying to smuggle something through the Goblin bank the consequences for the perpetrator were much harsher too. This was saying something.

Another benefit for Hermione was that from Gringotts she would be in immediate apparating distance from her home. After an international Portkey journey the less travel she had to do the magical way the better.

"Ready?" Fleur asked as she handed the handkerchief over.

As she took the small piece of cloth Hermione nodded in affirmation.

Fleur took out her wand and touched the Portkey with its tip and clearly stated the incantation "Portus."

Immediately the world around Hermione disappeared and she spun around in a greenish void.

After just a few moments she was, roughly, thrown out of the void. Dazed from the rather harsh landing it took her a while to realise she was lying on top of someone she'd just left.

If she'd been able to think a bit more clearly at that moment she'd realise her expression would completely mirror Fleur's. Confusion and consternation was written plainly over both their faces. She was hardly aware of being helped to her feet by Harry and Apolline and her husband. Still slightly dazed from her failed Portkey journey all Hermione could think of saying was, "I don't think that went right."

A/n. Next chapter: of mythical creatures and honeymooning.


	3. Chapter 3

Diclaimer: nothing has changed from chapter 1.

Thank you for all the feedback people. You've made my week! It's really surprised me and I hope the story will keep your interest.

Chapter 3

In the end Hermione had to postpone her departure from France with a few hours. After she and Fleur had recovered from their collision they tried to figure out what went wrong. They performed the prior incantato spell on Fleur's wand to see if she'd made a mistake. But as far as they could judge the newly minted Lady Potter had cast the spell perfectly.

It had taken a while until Fleur had, doubtfully, announced she might have an answer. The possible solution she had in mind seemed rather far fetched to her. So she hesitated to mention it. In case of an emergency Gringotts' security Goblins could put up wards that prevented Portkey arrivals. It was the only thing she could think off but what were the odds of her casting a Portus at the exact moment of trouble at the bank?

To everyone's surprise a still slightly shaken Hermione had laughed and said. "Woman, you're married to Harry Potter. You'd better get used to the unexpected happening on a regular basis." Said wizard had glared at her but he couldn't dispute this. Not with his track record.

And with no other plausible explanations available they agreed Fleur must be right. Still Mr. Delacour, Fleur's father, said he'd have his brother, a high ranking French ministry official, confirm this.

All in all it meant the English witch had to take a regular Portkey after all, which took some arranging. However she managed to get home in the end. There she met up with Luna, with who she'd be staying. The short blonde witch had been rather happy to see her friend arrive. She was eager for their journey to begin and to learn all about the wedding. Invited to the lather she hadn't been willing to leave her father by himself.

Mr. Lovegood had, unexpectedly moved their schedule forward by a week. This meant they had less then one week left to make all their preparations. However Luna's enthusiasm was contagious and the two witches threw themselves into the necessary work. For Hermione this meant studying old tomes on magical creatures that Xenophilius had given her. In fact it had been a condition for allowing her to join. She had to have some basic knowledge of the animals they'd be looking for. In a way she could understand his reasoning.

The old tomes had actually been quite entertaining and for a witch who loved any kind of knowledge even informative. If nothing else she could finally put images to the creatures Luna mentioned at random intervals. However she still couldn't take them too seriously. The fact that there were books on them didn't really change that opinion. Though in her mind she had upgraded them from imaginary to mythical creatures.

When Mr. Lovegood put her knowledge to the test she passed it with flying colours. In this case literally as Luna produced red, bleu, yellow and silver sparks with her wand the moment she heard the good news.

When she hadn't been studying during that week she helped Luna who'd gotten stuck with the brunt of the work. Even at her young age the girl was an old hand at it though. She'd started preparing months ago and routinely put everything together. They were ready and rearing to go in record time.

And this is how the party ended up at their first destination in Sweden. At the Sjaunja Nature reserve in a part of the reservation that was completely hidden from Muggles.

And this was also how Hermione Jane Granger, in the very early morning hours, predawn, of the third day of the expedition found herself staring at something that shouldn't exist. It could of course be a combination of the fact that she'd gotten little to no sleep and the fact that a none existent animal was in front of her but her mind was simply refusing to believe what her eyes were telling her.

That she was staring at a Blibbering Humdinger. Because she was so flabbergasted it didn't occur to the witch to be scared of the cute looking animal.

With some effort Hermione got her mind working again and now she was grateful to Luna's father for making her study the books. She was actually able to identify the creature. Oh, how she wished she had a camera handy.

The creature didn't even look that strange if you could call a bright red fox with wings and two fluffy white tipped tails not weird. Carefully she stretched out her hand to try and pet it. With several years of lessons by Hagrid behind her belt she was aware that this might not be the safest thing to do. Still she was unable to resist.

"Hermione, are you up already?" Luna's voice came through the otherwise quiet camp unexpected.

In reflex Hermione looked to the entrance of the small –in appearance only- wizarding tent from which her friend emerged. Immediately she returned her attention back to the Humdinger only to find it gone. Urgently she turned to Luna. "Did you see it? Where did it go?"

"Where did what go?" Luna's voice clearly showed her confusion.

"The Blibbering Humdinger. It was right here in front of me. You must have seen it." The elder of the two young witches kept looking around but the creature was gone.

"A Humdinger? Here? But they are only native to Spain and Italy. Are you certain you saw one?"

"Luna, it was right her in front of me. I could touch it." Hermione countered, still hoping to catch sight of the animal.

The blonde witch nodded dubiously while looking around as well.

Hermione blinked in surprise. She'd seen one of the creatures they'd been looking for and now Luna didn't believe her? The irony of this was not lost on her.

"Well, it is gone now." The youngest Lovegood concluded pragmatically but when she continued it was with a touch of concern in her voice, "It is still early, maybe you should try and get some more sleep. You said you weren't feeling well yesterday."

"I'm fine," Hermione snipped, irritated. Where had it gone?

The younger girl looked uncertain at her friend; worry clear in her big eyes. Instantly Hermione felt guilty for her irritated reaction.

"I'm sorry Luna. I'm still a bit... off…" Hermione couldn't quite describe how she felt. The prior evening she'd felt a bit queasy. That queasiness was gone now but she still didn't feel like her normal self. The Humdinger had been an effective distraction from this. "Thanks for the suggestion but I don't think I'll be able to go back to sleep."

The worry didn't leave Luna's face. "Then try to get some rest while I prepare breakfast. We have a long walk ahead today if we want to reach the Snorkack nesting ground before the sun goes down."

"But I..." Hermione's voice trailed of but her companion seemed to understand what she was going to say anyhow. The blonde witch shook her head slightly as if saying Hermione shouldn't waste her time on such things as Humdingers. However she kept her thoughts to herself as she entered her tent in order to get dressed.

Hermione was left standing alone, scowling slightly. She was reminded of a cartoon she'd seen as a little girl, long before she became aware of the wizarding world. Feeling oddly sympathetic to the small cartoon bird she muttered. "But I did. I did see a Humdinger."

_**Belgium, near de coastal town of Nieuwpoort**_**.**

Harry groaned as all his muscles protested against his movement causing Fleur to flinch as she felt some of her husband's pain through their still developing bond. They were laying on a King sized bed in their hotel room but unfortunately they weren't doing anything but.

"I told you horseback riding is different from flying a broom." Fleur didn't know wetter to be amused or annoyed as she felt another flash of pain from Harry when he moved.

"We only went on a morning ride." He complained, "how can you hurt this bad after such a short time? I've played Quidditch games that lasted twice as long and I was fine afterwards."

This time the blonde quarter Veela didn't bother with a response. She'd warned her husband about this but he'd dismissed her. Surely a bit of riding on a horse wouldn't be a problem. Of course Harry being Harry a sedate pace hadn't been enough…

Though as amusement won she decided to take pity on her husband. Of course the fact that this would also help alleviate her own discomfort was a deciding factor in her decision.

"If you'll let me go, my darling husband, I'll go see if the hotel has some potions available to help you."

After their morning excursion Fleur had managed too side along apparate them directly to their hotel suite. They'd manage to jump about two meters next the bed. Rarely had such a distance seemed so unbridgeable to the one time boy who lived. Harry had gritted his teeth, grabbed Fleur and somehow moved them both onto the bed. After which he pulled his gorgeous wife to him and from then on he'd tried very hard to move a little as possible.

"Don't you know a charm that can do the same?"

"I'm not a mediwitch husband dear."

Harry grunted in response before saying. "I don't want to."

"You don't want a potion?"

"No, I don't want to let go of you." Harry clarified.

Fleur deliberately misunderstood. "Harry, As much as I love being in your arms. I'm not going to spend the entire day lying still in bed if there are more pleasurable things we can do in here. Now please let go of me, love."

Harry finally, albeit slowly, complied but pretended to pout. "If I have too."

However he quickly turned serious. "Haven't you noticed though?"

"What do you mean?"

"The need to touch, feeling slightly off. I mean it's not as intense as in the first weeks of our bond but its there again."

Fleur noticed Harry's confusion and frowned in puzzlement as she realised Harry was right. The desire, or need, to touch her husband had gradually increased during the last few days.

"You're right. It does feel like the early days doesn't it? Around the time we fully bonded, a little while after my Veela heritage awakened."

"Which in turn awakened me. I swear Fleur. You make me feel so alive. I don't want anything to mess this up." Harry's heartfelt declaration was as unexpected as it was intense and as it was beautiful to Fleur. What prompted it so suddenly she didn't know. Her husband wasn't a sentimental person but she could always feel he loved her. However sometimes he'd tell her how he felt. It tended to come out of the blue and it always warmed her to her core.

At that moment in time she wanted nothing more then to take her husband and make love to him all day and night. However she did recall his earlier remark. The restless feelings she'd experienced prior to their bonding. Not knowing what was wrong and how this had steadily progressed making her feel worse. She developed a constant headache and became very irritated with everyone and everything for no good reason. Everything finally became clear when she talked to her mother over the floo.

She'd complained to her about having caught a bug that didn't want to go away but that also didn't manifest in a cold or fever either. Her mother had cut her complaint short by asking a few pointed questions before suddenly announcing she was coming over. In less then two hours her mother had come over from France and Fleur's life had been turned completely up side down.

By now her bond with Harry had been fully established, even cemented with a marriage. As far as she knew there was absolutely no reason why they should revert back to an earlier stage of the bond. She wasn't worried by it but her wizard seemed to be.

By now she was standing next to the bed. Careful, so she wouldn't hurt her guy, she bent over him and kissed him long and passionately. Silently thanking him for his earlier words before, reluctantly, breaking the kiss to address the issue he'd brought up.

"I don't think it's anything to worry about luv."

"Why not?"

"When a Veela bond has been established absolutely nothing can break it. Over a thousand years of Veela history has made this abundantly clear. So what if we sometimes feel a need to be closer and to touch. Are you going to complain about that?"

Harry smirked. "What do you think?"

His wife laughed. "That's what I thought. Now stop worrying. If something happens to our bond, the odds of which are extremely low I might add, we can always contact my parents. We have their knowledge as well as that of the entire Veela population of Europe at our disposal."

Now standing next to their bed Fleur gave Harry a thorough and appreciative look over. Even still dressed in his riding clothes he looked absolutely delicious. She gave him a smouldering look. "Do I need to remind you this is our honeymoon? There are other things you should worry about."

Harry made to grab his lady but in his enthusiasm he forgot the results of their earlier excursion. With a groan he fell back on the mattress.

"Right, I'm going to look for that potion." Fleur, now a woman with a mission, hurried out of their suite.

_**Southern France, the Delacour estate**_

"I've finally spoken with Christophe," Alain Delacour told his wife Apolline. "He told me it was business as usual at Gringotts. There was no reason for that Portkey to fail."

Apolline frowned. "Then what could have caused that problem?"

"I do not know but I fear it will have to wait until our daughter returns home."

"I know." His wife sighed. The feeling that something of magnitude was about to happen seemed to grow with each passing hour. Luckily for her peace of mind, her feelings, -her premonition- still had a positive vibe to it. That and the fact that Fleur would have contacted her if something was wrong kept her from worrying too much.

"Still I'll be glad when they're home and this is over and done with," she told her husband softly.

Alain nodded thoughtfully. "I guess Ms. Granger was correct when she said that with Harry around we better get used to the unexpected."

His wife nodded until the left side of her mouth curved up. "Of course Fleur had her moments too. Do you remember when Gabrielle wouldn't stop asking for a puppy and Fleur finally had enough. I think the local Gendarmes are still wondering how over two hundred puppies disappeared from homes only to be returned a day later."

Alain Delacour laughed in fond memories of his daughter's escapades.

_**Sjaunja Nature reserve, Sweden**_

"You're playing a game with me aren't you?" Hermione stared at the now familiar Humdinger in annoyance. She felt bone tired. No surprising after walking all day. At least that was her opinion. Luna seemed to disagree. She kept looking at Hermione with concern as well as asking her if she was alright about every five minutes. Okay, that was probably exaggerated but in her current state of mind she didn't care.

Because she realised she wasn't being fair to her friend she left the communal campsite for some alone time. She hoped some time to herself would improve her mood or at least she could find a reason for it. There just didn't seem to be a reason for her irritability.

Like the early morning and briefly again in the afternoon the second she was alone it showed up.

She was rapidly becoming resigned to the fact that she wouldn't be able to convince Luna of its existence until they returned home. There she could use a pensive to show her friend the memories.

Rather tired she sat down and watched as the creature flew circles around her. Ugh, she couldn't keep referring to it as creature. Crooks would have her hide if he knew that. Not to creative when it came to name Hummer was named.

Another wave of exhaustion hit her and she slumped further down. Was it possible she'd caught some kind of bug? In the middle of a Swedish nature reserve. Great, just great.

To her surprise Hummer sat down not to far from her, cautiously edging closer. Curiously the witch continued to watch it for a moment until she carefully stretched out her hand. This would allow the animal to take in her scent. This was how she'd respond to a strange but cute looking dog. Maybe this approach would work on an obscure magical creature too.

Instead of sniffing her hand the Humdinger butted his head under her hand. Finally a reluctant smile grace her face as she obliged him by starting to pet its head. A soft purring that reminded her strongly of her familiar Crookshanks followed.

"You know, I can't figure out why you're sticking around me for. Luna is the one with affinity for all creatures great and small."

"Who are you speaking with?" Luna suddenly popped into view and promptly sat down.

Momentarily distracted away from Hummer, Hermione's gaze immediately looked back to the spot it had last been sitting. Sure enough, Hummer was gone again. She doubted Luna would believe her if she told her to what she'd been talking. "Just talking to myself."

Luna smiled. "I do that too."

The younger witch looked around in approval. "You found a lovely spot. It is a shame we did not put up camp here."

Hermione hadn't paid much attention to her surrounding. Now she did and could only agree. Her wariness seemed to catch up with her again and it must have shown on her face because Luna changed the subject before the older woman had a change to react to her earlier statement.

The blonde leaned forward and put her hand against Hermione's forehead. With worry evident in her big silvery eyes she stated. "I think your running a temperature. Maybe you should eat diner and then go to bed."

"I'm not really hungry, Luna." Standing up and brushing off her trousers she said, "Bed sounds good though."

"You need to eat something first, Hermione. With all the exercise we have had and will have tomorrow you need to keep your strength up."

"One missed meal won't hurt me." Hermione said with a tone of exasperation in her voice, doing a reasonable job keeping her irritation at bay.

At this Luna turned her head slightly to the left. A subtle change came over her face. Yet it was enough to make Hermione take notice. It was as if she was being warned for…. unique consequences… if she did not comply.

"Ehm, what's for tea? I wasn't paying attention."

The young blonde nodded in satisfaction. She didn't have too many friends and was rather fond of those she had. If they didn't take good care of them selves Luna would give a helping hand.

Standing up, she offered her hand in order to help friend up. As soon as they were walking back to their campsite Luna hooked her arm through that of Hermione's, informing her of her choice of foods.

Walking back the short distance to camp Hermione felt something bump into her shoulder. This was followed by something –almost- chortling in her ear. Of course when she turned around nothing was there. Correctly assuming Hummer was playing with her, she sighed and decided sleep sounded awfully good.

_**Belgium, near de coastal town of Nieuwpoort**_**.**

Dreams, for years Harry hadn't known what dreams were. All he got were nightmares caused by a madman who had the power to invade his mind day or night. Right after the war the days got better but at night, nightmares of the war often ruled his sleep.

This changed virtually overnight when he bonded with Fleur. It kept the nightmares away. As if Fleur's mere presence somehow prevented bad dreams. It wasn't long into their relationship when they discovered another aspect of their Veela magic. They shared their dreams and to an extent could influence them too. For the first time in his life nights became something to look forward too.

The first time they made love in one of their mutual dreams had been as awkward as their first time awake. However practice made perfect and their dream world allowed them to be even more creative, to explore more then would otherwise be possible. To them their feelings were just as real too.

It didn't happen that often, only eight times so far but tonight, it seemed, was to be one of those fortunate, happy nights. After an intense lovemaking session –Fleur had found the potion- they fell, fully sated, asleep. Several hours later, though this was unknown to them, they found themselves at a location they hadn't visited before.

For several minutes they simply stood holding hands taking in their surrounding. White beaches, palm trees, a nice sun and blue skies and waters made for a breathtaking picture. Harry had only seen such images on the telly or in pictures before. It didn't take him long too decide to visit this kind of island in real life too. Maybe he could buy one.

Suddenly Fleur let go of his hand and started running towards the sea. "Catch me if you can!"

Never being on able to resist a challenge, a wide grin broke out on his face, as he gave his wife a three second head start. Taking that brief moment to admire her perfect –naked- body in all its glory, he then happily gave chase.

It didn't take him long to catch up with her, especially because she didn't try all that hard to outrun him. Still they were knee deep in the ocean when Harry tackled her and they fell in the water together. Laughing gaily when they resurfaced they moved to more shallow water without realising it, intent as they were on each other.

Smouldering dark blue eyes met heated emerald green ones as Fleur lay on top of Harry. The look they exchanged contained all their love and attraction for each other. Their faces pulling closer, lips parting

SPLASH

Both lovers sat up instantly, startled, to look at the source of the disruption. What they saw boggled both their minds. There, not two meters from them sat someone they both knew very well. With her jaw hanging wide open and very red faced Hermione Granger sat looking at them.

The shock of seeing her in their private dream world must have somehow ended their joined experience. Both lovers awoke in shock, their bodies intertwined, with their heads only inches apart, looking at each other in consternation. Equal expressions of incredibility were clear on their faces and the only thing, in their astonishment, that they seamed able to utter was… 'Hermione?'

A/n. I couldn't find a description online for a blibbering Humdinger (that name alone, lol) so I went with Tails from Sonic the Hedgehog. Just added some wings. The final scene of this chapter was originally the beginning of chapter four. In the end I felt it went better with this chapter.

One of the –many- reasons I can't get my other story of the ground is because I fell in one of the classic Luna traps. J.K.R. created a great character in Luna. Trying to stay true to that character is a challenge. Either you end up emphasising the strangeness of Luna to much or you end up writing her to focused/normal and you end up loosing what makes her the fun character she is. I hope I did a somewhat credible job.

Next chapter there will be a few realisations.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: see chapter one, though I'm absolutely positive I still don't own them.

Prior to chapter 2 I wrote I'd insert Fleur's French accent if she was ever speaking English. Someone asked me to consider not doing that because it is a bit of a hassle reading it. I never really considered that before. So I've reread a few stories with Fleur having an accent on paper. It does distract somewhat but the reason for me not frenchising Fleur's English in the end have more to do with this chapter were I have Swedes talking English and later on in the story I might have Germans speaking English. Just French I might manage but not the other accents. The Swedes and Germans would probably end up with –on paper- French accents or some such.

And again, thanks a lot for the feedback people. I loved the reviews and it's really a big writing motivator.

Chapter 4

_**Sjaunja Nature reserve, Sweden**_

Hermione woke up extremely tired. Instead of refreshed from a good nights' sleep she felt completely drained. It cost nearly all her energy just to open her eyes.

She finally opened them to find Luna sitting crossed legged next to her camp bed. Catching her gaze Luna quickly put one index finger to her lips and pointed towards the end of her bed with her other hand. Automatically turning in that direction Hermione saw her very own Blibbering Humdinger curled up near her feet, sleeping peacefully. Only then did she become aware of its weight pressed against her legs.

Luna scooted closer to Hermione's bed not taking her eyes of their unexpected guest. "I am sorry I did not believe you." She whispered. "He is a marvellous looking Humdinger. According to the magical community of Spain you're very lucky when one befriends you."

If Hermione had been a bit more alert she might have heard Luna's wishful tone. Careful so she wouldn't disturb the softly snoring Humdinger, Hermione sat up to sit at the edge of her bed. The simple act of sitting seemed to exhaust her even more and the witch felt as if her body was up but her brain was still asleep on her pillow.

"Ughmp." Was her intelligent reply to Luna.

Finally the blonde girl seemed to catch on to the fact that her fellow Snorkack hunter wasn't quite with her. She also knew this wasn't how the older girl usually woke. Repeating yesterday's action she put her hand to Hermione's head again. "Hmm, still warm but that could be from sleep."

"Am fine." Hermione mumbled shaking off Luna's hand and whishing her brain would kick into gear. Her inability to fully wake wasn't the only thing that was occupying her thoughts. .All night she'd been having weird dreams and they'd all featured Harry and Fleur. She couldn't recall anything but bits and pieces and none of them made sense.

She remembered that her mother had once told her that when someone came down with a cold or fever they experienced strange dreams. As a witch she'd never gotten sick. At least not by a viral infection. The magically gifted seldom did. Something about magic made them virtually immune. However she must be coming down with something. She didn't remember everything about her dream but whey else would she be dreaming about Fleur and Harry and tropical islands.

That was about all she could recall though. This was annoying because something vague was telling her it was important that she remember. Now she became annoyed at herself. What could possibly be important about her dreams? She wasn't Sybil Trelawney.

A cup of hot coffee was placed in her hands. "Drink this. It contains a diluted dose of pepperup potion."

Hermione hadn't even noticed Luna had left and returned. She was touched by the thoughtful gesture.

"Thanks. That should help. I think I'm coming down with something." Luna nodded in understanding and watched as Hermione put the cup to her mouth and drank.

Moments later steam was blowing from her ears... Hermione coughed several times and blinked away a few tears that had formed in her eyes as she gasped. "This was a diluted potion?"

Luna didn't get a chance to answer that question as Hummer, startled awake by the commotion was flying around the sleeping compartment highly agitated. Until he caught sight of Luna. He barked in protest and he completely disappeared from sight.

"A little too late for that, she's already seen you. Your own fault too sneaking into our sleeping area." She could swear she heard a disgruntled grunt from behind her. Turning around the red, fox like animal came into view again. It hid behind her as it looked at Luna with suspicion.

"It's alright Hummer. You can't make a better friend then Luna here. She's also one of the wizarding worlds' experts on unknown species." A part of her felt silly for talking like this to it but another part was becoming convinced it understood her just fine.

"And I'd love to get to know you." Luna added. "But first we have to figure out why our Hermione here responded so strongly to such a diluted potion."

"Maybe it was stronger dose then you thought."

"I brewed and measured it myself."

The way her friend stated this she didn't think she'd made a mistake. Knowing Luna the odds of this were slim anyhow. The woman hadn't been in Ravenclaw for nothing.

"The only explanation I can think of is that your magic is weakened. Causing you to respond more violently too mild potions. You're also not feeling well. I think you should see a healer or mediwizard."

"What? Luna, don't you think that's a bit exaggerated? I'm fine now I had the pepperup potion and just because I've been a bit tired doesn't immediately mean I need to see a mediwitch." Hermione protested.

Luna nodded in agreement but said. "Right, I will talk to daddy and our guide. He's a local wizard and should be able to apparate us to the nearest healer."

"Luna!" Hermione said in protest, nearly whining. "I don't ne

"Be ready to leave in an hour. That should allow you to get dressed and have some breakfast before we go."

Luna left their sleeping area, leaving Hermione standing between their two beds in mid protest. Hummer chortled, earning him a heated glare.

Unperturbed the blibbering Humdinger decided there wasn't much he could do and made himself comfortable on the witch's camp bed again. After all a bit more sleep didn't hurt.

_**Belgium, near de coastal town of Nieuwpoort**_**.**

There was no way they could get back to sleep. Wide awake they'd gotten up and were now sitting side by side on the comfortable couch that came with their room. Though Harry looked like he wanted to jump up at any given moment.

"Do you think we dreamed her up?" he asked.

"Harry, my answer hasn't changed from the first two times you asked me that." Fleur settled herself a bit closer to her husband before gently answering. "No, I don't think we dreamed her up. I know I had your full attention when she showed up."

With her right hand Fleur made the gesture she always made when indicating their bond. Dream world or no, if Hermione's interruption had been just one or two seconds later not even the end of the world would have distracted them. So absorbed in their own and her partners' feelings as they were they completely lost themselves in each other.

"I'm convinced this encounter has to be related to our bond but how…? You're guess is probably as good as mine."

Fleur shrugged her shoulders helplessly. "There is simply so much about Veela magic that is unknown… even today. Tell me something Harry. Do you miss her?"

Harry frowned. "What prompted that question? Of course I do, she's my best friend."

His wife ignored his first question and continued with her own. "So you miss her as much as you miss say… the Weasley's or Lovegood or perhaps your godson Teddy?"

Harry thought his answer over for a bit and came up with a, to him, startling answer. "No, I miss her more then any of the others. There have even times during the last few days I whished she was here with us. I wanted to go over the days' events with her. The three of us together. Like we did the week after our wedding. It was… for lack of a better word… nice."

Surprise flashed through Fleur's dark blue eyes. "I felt that way too, I attributed it to the fact that you felt so relaxed, so content. Like things had finally all fallen into place for you. And maybe I'm siphoning of your feelings, but I find I miss her too. Funny how those things can go."

Harry nodded; he was glad Fleur felt this way. He didn't think many wives or lovers would have but it didn't exactly explain why Hermione had joined them in their dream did it? They seemed to be digressing.

"Fleur why did you ask?"

But his wife did not respond as a thought had occurred to her. Excitedly she turned to Harry. "Harry, at our wedding and the time before did Hermione at any time seem to be affected by us or any of the present Veela?"

Confused by the apparent change of subject Harry nonetheless answered. "No, is there a reason she should have been? They weren't using the thrall or anything were they? I didn't notice.. "

"I'd say there were over a hundred Veela family members present. All of different ages. They were partying and generally having a good time. When were all together like that we can really let go Harry. Even enjoy a drink or two. We don't have to worry about influencing people with our thrall, our magic or even our looks. We can just be. Sure controlling our powers is for the most part second nature but in such a large group you can always count on someone loosing control in one way or another."

Harry only looked more confused. "Fleur, please, what does this have to do with Hermione? I'm pretty sure she wasn't affected by any Veela."

"Exactly my point," Fleur agreed. "Harry, what is the first thing a Veela, or part Veela, learns about potential mates?"

This the green eyed wizard knew. "They are immune to Veela magic."

"Exactly." Fleur repeated. "And Hermione was immune to everyone and all."

Harry slapped his hand to his forehead. "That explains it."

Now it was Fleur's turn to be confused by Harry's change into conversation. "Why Hermione was in our dream? I don't think that is all there's too it."

"No," Harry clarified. "At our wedding, all your unbonded cousins and others, both male and female vying for Hermione's attention. Asking her to dance, bringing her drinks. I think at one point it was absolutely driving her loopy."

Fleur remembered now. At one time the younger witch had looked liked she wanted to run away from the festivities just to get some quiet time. Hermione had little to no experience dealing with all the attention she got. Her relatives must have recognised the fact that there was a potential Veela partner present and taken the opportunity that had presented itself. Fleur couldn't blame them. Had probably done so herself before she met Bill Weasley and accepted she wouldn't find her special bond like her parents had.

Harry seemed to catch up wit Fleur's train of thought and his jaw dropped slightly. "You mean someone bonded with Hermione?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense really. Why else would our magic be involving her like this? Veela magic works in ways we can't always explain. It has to be using your, or our, relation with Hermione to alert us of the fact she has bonded and we have got to find her."

"I haven't got any other explanation but somehow that doesn't feel right, even a touch far fetched." Harry said. Fleur could hear his doubt in his voice as well as feel it through their bond.

"I know," Fleur said, starting to feel just a touch frustrated at the entire situation. "but can you think of another explanation? There has to be Veela magic involved. Of that I am certain."

Her husband agreed but both fell silent trying to figure out just what exactly what was going on. Until Harry seemed to make somewhat of an intuitive leap, "You don't think she's somehow connected to us. I mean as we are."

There was now a mixture of fear, confusion an excitement in his eyes. He was afraid to be right but somehow also afraid to be wrong. Fleur stared at him. "I don't think that's possible Harry. I don't think there have ever been bonds between more then two."

Fleur's remark didn't deter him. Harry just knew he was on to something _and_ he noted that his wife had her doubts about his conclusion but she did not seem opposed or disgusted by the idea. The only thing he got from her was a sense of urgency which was also expressed as Fleur continued.

"Either way, even if there's only a remote chance she's been 'touched' by Veela magic we have to find her as soon as possible."

"What? Why?"

"Harry," Fleur snapped impatiently as jumped up in order to get dressed, "Remember the days before we recognised our bond?"

He did remember. Thanks to Apolline the two of them had recognised their bonding rather quick. Only not as fast as their magic had started to merge. Their best guess was that they started to intertwine their magic about six to eight days before they established their full connection. Harry had been feeling quite under the weather, and had gradually become more tired. Even his magic had seemed, negatively, affected to him. Fleur had told him she'd suffered pretty much the same.

Of course that had all been resolved the moment the two of them had touched. The Veela bond required physical contact to finalise itself. If Apolline hadn't pushed her daughter into the arms of a man not her husband things would have gotten progressively worse for both of them. In case Hermione had bonded she needed to be united with her bondmates. Fleur was absolutely correct. They had to find her as soon as possible. Harry got his brain into gear.

"I think we need your parent's help. Maybe they have an explanation for all of this and if one of your cousins is looking for his or her partner they should have heard of it."

"Right, I'll get the Portkey dad provided. You pack our things."

Her husband didn't waste time and summoned his wand with the Accio spell that Hermione had thought him several years ago. It flew too his outstretched hand only to fall to the floor a few inches from where he was standing.

Cursing in annoyance Harry picked it up. Quickly he weaved the spell to pack their clothing and what not's only to conclude nothing happened. "What the fuck?"

Harry tried again. This time putting more force into his charm. This time it worked and every one of their items flew into their suitcases. Harry looked at his wand in contemplation. The packaging spell was one that called for fines, for careful spell work. It did not call for much strength.

It was yet another thing that convinced him that he was right. He then recalled Fleur's failed Portus spell when they said to their goodbyes to Hermione. Was that related too?

"Harry, everything packed and ready?"

"Yes." He pointed to the suitcases which he subsequently shrunk for easy carrying.

"Good, but before we go please get dressed. I think my parents will have an easier time dealing with this if we're both fully clothed."

Harry quickly resized the suitcases again. Fortunately his magic cooperated.

Hermione was tired, tired of Portkey travel. From France to England, from England to Sweden and now via an emergency Portkey to the Swedish version of st. Mungo's. She still felt nauseous from the worse then a roller coaster Portkey journey. But however much she was starting to get fed up with this pesky wizarding transportation device it gave her something else to think about as she was sitting on a hospital bed, her hospital bed.

'This is good.' Hermione thought, 'Focus on Portkey's, Granger. Bad bad Portkeys. No need to worry about why you're magic is deserting you. Portkeys are far less scary.'

They arrived at the Swedish equivalent of St. Mungo's in the late morning. It didn't take them long before they found a mediwitch, with the name of Freja Hansen, who spoke English. After listening to Hermione's complaints, added on by an exasperated Luna, that witch had at first smiled. "Well, Ms. Granger, it does sound like you've caught a virus. Even we magicals are sometimes victims to that. Let me just verify that though."

Of course this relieved her somewhat. She even looked pointedly at her blonde haired friend. Her expression saying, see I told you so.

The young mediwitch had performed what appeared to be a standard monitoring spell. Several colours appeared above and around Hermione. She knew those represented several things about her health and magical status but nothing beyond that. She still wasn't too worried when she saw the mediwitch frown and heard her utter another charm.

She did start to worry when the frown on the witch's face deepened considerably after this and when she cancelled the monitoring spells. When the Swedish healer excused herself because she wanted another healer's opinion she became somewhat alarmed. After the mediwitch muttered something like 'this is impossible,' before telling her patient to stay put and hurriedly leaving the examination room, scared could be a good way to describe Hermione's sudden state of mind.

She didn't have long to fret as healer Hansen returned fairly quickly with another healer who introduced himself as Jens Turblom. After his introduction he cast the same spells as his younger colleague had done earlier. His reaction was more controlled but no less surprised. When the two healers started to converse heatedly in their own tongue Hermione had enough. Hello! She was sitting right in front of them. "Could you please tell me what's going on?'

She addressed the female healer because she knew she spoke English but it was the man who answered. "My apologies, Ms. Granger," he said his voice full of concern. "but neither my colleague nor I have ever seen this before. It seems your magic is slowly, but at an ever increasing pace, leaving you."

"What?" Panic coursed through the English witch. "You must be mistaken! That's not possible."

Luna put a comforting hand on her friend's back but the older witch barely noticed.

"I'm afraid I'm not. Let me show you," the mediwizard continued mercilessly. He motioned to the mediwitch before performing another spell. This time at his fellow healer. Only one, deep green, colour appeared, fully surrounding her.

"The spell I just used allows healers to monitor someone's magical energy. As you can see from the flow of the energy it is both entering and leaving healer Hansen, as well as circling all around her. This is as it should be.

"Now, when we perform the same spell on you." Which he promptly did, cancelling the more complicated spells he'd put on her prior. "You can see the difference. Instead of flowing as it should your magic seems to stretch out and outwards."

Hermione and Luna could both see the pale green magic, almost a fog like mist. It didn't stop at the walls of the examination room. Instead it seemed to flow right through, outside."

"How...? What..?" Hermione wasn't certain what she wanted to ask until she took hold of herself. "Is there anything you can do to stop this? There must be…"

"Unfortunately, at this point we haven't got a clue. It cannot be a simple loss of magic. There are some curses and hexes that effectively Mugglefy wizards but the results of those curses are not remotely like your own additional symptoms. You say you've been tired and nauseous and feeling progressively worse."

"Maybe it is a new curse." Freja Hansen interjected. Undoubtedly the healer tried to be helpful but at that point in time she only managed to worry Hermione further. Had she been hit with some unknown curse in her past? Maybe even at the final battle and the effects of the curse were only now becoming transparent?

"Everything is possible. We cannot discount anything. We have to find out what happened but more importantly how we can stop whatever is wrong with you." Healer Jens told his patient. He waved his want over Hermione twice more, uttering charms the English witches could not make out. Looking intently at something that seemed rather vague to the others he continued. "What's got me worried the most at the moment is the accelerating speed at which this seems to develop and it seems to be affecting your entire body.

We need answers fast. My colleagues and I are going to do everything in our power to help you. First thing first, I want to admit you at the hospital here, so we can monitor you closely.

He seemed to hesitate for a moment before he continued. "I cannot be certain but please refrain from using magic. I think it will drain your magic from you even quicker."

At Hermione's affirming nod the female healer took over. "We'll have one of our assistants come and take you to one of the wards soon. You can ask her any questions you may have. She will also write down your complete medical history. Please make sure you tell her everything, no matter how irrelevant it may seem."

After the healers left Hermione finally had a chance to think. Her magic deserting her? She shuddered. She didn't even want to contemplate a life without magic and that wasn't all that was happening to her.

"I do not believe your magic is leaving you. It's just stretching thin. Luna inserted into the quiet. The Nargles have not left you at all."

That one strange word managed to penetrate Hermione's stormy thoughts. Why on Earth would Luna bring up Nargles now of all times? "N… Nargles?"

"Yes, the more magical power you the more Nargles are drawn to you. You still have as many Nargles around you as you usually have. If you had less magical energy now then you normally have they would have left you."

"and you can see these Nargles? Luna nodded earnestly. My mother and I have always been able to see them. It is an unusual magical ability…." Her voice trailed off. Hermione would not want to hear about this right now. It was true though. She had always been able to see beings nobody else could. People had rarely believed her when she said so. The fact that she, of all people, hadn't been able to see Hummer the day before had made her disbelieve her friend. That and the fact that Humdingers weren't native to this part of the world but still the shoe had been on the other foot for once…

Hermione briefly shook Luna's arm in gratitude for the fact she had momentarily managed to distract her from her problems. "Let me know when the Nargles leave will you?"

"Of course."

Two hours later found Hermione settling in a room at the Swedish wizarding hospital. Her adrenaline rush at hearing the news had run its course and she found herself tired again. The hospital bed looked very inviting and a nap seemed like the best idea of the century. Luna sat at the end of the hospital bed, quietly watching her friend settle onto it.

"Cheer up Luna. I'm positive the healers will be able to help me. Swedish healers have a very good reputation."

"Am I not the one who is supposed to cheer you up?" The small blonde witch asked with a small smile on her face.

"I forget to bring my rule book with me." Hermione countered after which she yawned. "I'll be certain to check it when we get back home."

She must have dozed off because the next thing she was aware of was mediwizard Jens and a person she hadn't been introduced to yet, standing next to her bed. Luna was standing across from them looking at the unintroduced stranger as if working out a puzzle. Hermione understood that last bit. There was something about that stranger that felt, very vaguely, familiar.

"Ms. Granger, we think we have found a possible answer. We didn't even have to look very far and we'll explain everything later but right now we need some answers from you."

His patient motioned for him to ask his questions. There was something in his demeanour that screamed urgency at her and that forestalled her from asking questions. Besides she was really to weary for lengthy conversations. Maybe she should close her eyes for a second…

"Ms. Granger!"

Hermione's eyes flew open again.

"This man here is Jonas Trad. He's somewhat of a specialist healer for the Swedish Veela community. We need to know if you have been in contact with any Veela this past month. According to him you show all the sign of a Veela bond that's not been completed. We need if you've recently been in contact with one."

A/n I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As for the question where I'm taking this story, the only thing I can say is read and find out. I do have some ideas were I want to move this story / have the characters do but nothing is set in stone so to speak.

I will say that next chapter will see the three main characters together again.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

Thank you all again for the feedback : )

Chapter 5

Apolline returned to the family sitting room sitting down in her favourite, comfy, seat. After the news she'd received from her daughter and son in law about one hour ago she felt she needed every bit of comfort she could get. Either there was a chance someone from her extended family was, potentially, in trouble or Fleur and Harry were. She didn't like either option but as a mother she was selfish enough to hope it wasn't her children.

When she sat down the three people already in the room went quiet and looked at her expectantly. She didn't keep them waiting long. "I've spoken with my mother. As one of the family elders she would be one of the first to hear if someone shows the bonding signs. She's heard nothing of the sort though."

She sighed as she looked at Harry. "You really don't do things in half do you?"

Harry sitting, snuggled next to Fleur, on a small sofa asked, startled "Sorry, what?"

His mother in law shook her head in bemusement but her worry returned immediately. "I also ran your other… possibility… by my mother." Another sigh. "There may have been triad bonds in the past. To the best of her knowledge there hasn't been one in living memory but she vaguely recalled reading something in the family records. She's going to go through them with the record keeper and will join us as soon as she's found something. So your theory might have some merit."

Silence followed her announcement no matter how many questions it raised. Finally Alain Delacour broke the silence. "Right, so there's a real possibility were looking at a triad here and lets be honest that's what all of us here believe now, right?"

Nods all around confirmed this. "Then our first objective should be to find Ms. Granger. Do you have any way of contacting her?"

Silence reigned as even Harry had to answer that question with a no before he started thinking out loud. "She's off to Sweden with Luna for roughly three weeks. With me and Fleur leaving on our honeymoon and her parents still in Australia she may have left word with the Weasley's. Could be McGonagall…"

Nobody had to point out the problem with any of them Flooing the Weasley's. "Right," Alain said. "It might be best if I speak to Mr. Weasley. He should still be at his job at the British Ministry. It will probably cause the fewest problems if I contact him there to explain things without Molly's interference."

They were interrupted when the Delacour house elf, Perdu, popped into the room. "Missus Apolline, there be a english witch on the floo, urgently wishing to speak with you. A missus Luna Lovegood."

Apolline's reaction was immediate. "Put the Floo call through here Perdu. Immediately."

"Yes, missus."

Anxiety had taken hold of Veela mates Harry and Fleur. The fact that Luna contacted them saved them a lot of trouble but the reason for Luna's call was probably cause for worry.

Fleur knelt before the fireplace dragging Harry with her before her parents had much chance to move.

When Luna's face appeared in the green flames she blinked in obvious surprise at seeing them. Not that this deterred her from coming directly to the point. "Harry, we have some problems. Hermione is…"

At the same time Harry was saying. "Thank Merlin you called, is Hermione…"

They both realised the other was talking too, which caused both to fall silent simultaneously. Fleur quickly filled in the silence. "Sorry about that Luna but we suspect Hermione has been touched by our Veela magic. It is important we find her. Is she with you?"

Luna quickly got over her surprise and was rather glad she didn't have to explain things to the Delacours first. Fleur's parents probably wouldn't have recognised her which would have required additional explanations. This way could safe a lot of time. "She is here but not well. I am flooing from the Swedish wizarding hospital. The healers believe she has bonded with a Veela recently and that her bondmate is likely in the same state as Hermione. Do you know who it is or can you find out?"

They must know which Veela had bonded with Hermione. How else would they know Hermione was involved? Hermione hadn't started to get ill till a few days ago. Luna asked as much.

"Veela magic," was Harry's only response. Seeing that this did not satisfy his eccentric friend he hurriedly continued. "Luna, I promise we'll explain everything to you later but right now we need to focus on Hermione. We think we know her potential bond mates."

Another blink from Luna thought the green floo fire did distort this somewhat from her listeners. Had Harry said mates, as in plural?

"Luna, it is obvious the floo you're using is connected to the international network but can you find out if it's also connected to the transport section of the network?"

Harry stood up and looked ready to jump into the fire and his eyes were already searching for the floo powder. Three pair of hands quickly moved to restrain him.

"Are you daft?" Alain Delacour exclaimed in alarm. "International floo travel is iffy at best and with the way your magic has been working lately you'd probably end up in Portugal or Spain. Maybe each country would get a piece of you."

Harry looked at the fireplace in frustration. They were right of course. Hermione would kill him if he got hurt because he rushed in without thinking.

Both Apolline and Alain had let go of Harry by now while Fleur had wrapped her arm around him. Facing her father she asked him. "Dad, can you ask uncle Christophe to provide us with an emergency Portkey? If Hermione is in hospital we really shouldn't waste time."

Mr. Delacour nodded in agreement. "Good idea and if this doesn't qualify as an emergency I don't know what does."

~*~

All in all it only took them two hours before everything had been arranged. Alain's brother knew and trusted him well enough and didn't ask too many questions. To his superiors he only had to mention that Veela lives were involved and the Portkey had been arranged. Veela were somewhat revered by the wizarding world. It would deliver them right at the doorsteps of the hospital.

Apolline had insisted on joining them and a reluctant Alain had to remain behind just in case his mother in law showed up with something important. They portkeyed directly to the hospital entrance where they were met by Luna and a man who introduced himself to them as Jonas Vargas.

Luna explained it had been Jonas who had figured out their friend's problem and how he'd been upset with Hermione. Asking her why the hell she'd left her mate only to be faced with a highly confused patient.

"My what?" Hermione had asked him. "I haven't got a mate." Her thoughts immediately going to Fleur and Harry's wedding. "Do I?"

Vargas's annoyance had deflated immediately when he realised the woman in the hospital bed didn't have a clue. His face and voice gentled when he uttered the words Hermione would later recall as almost prophetic. "I think you do."

Despite the shock she'd fallen asleep again soon after. It was at this point Luna had quietly announced she was going to notify the Delacours and why.

Now Harry and Fleur were approaching their friend and their combined magic started to sing in recognition. It seemed it had finally found what it had been looking for. They remembered this occurrence rather well.

The emotions and memories flashing through them caused them to halt and grab each other's hands. They could feel each other's nerves, excitement, anticipation and a myriad of other emotions they couldn't describe at that moment.

At an unspoken cue they stopped together and turned towards the people walking with them, though mostly to look at Apolline. A nod in her direction was all their mother needed. The wedded couple didn't need the room number to know behind which door their third was staying. They could literally feel it. Still nerves set in. How would Hermione respond to them? So they moved forward at a slow, slow pace when wanted to run as well.

Apolline Delacour prevented Luna and Vargas from following. She didn't offer them an explanation but they followed her quiet command anyhow. The three of them watched the young couple in fascination.

They saw how Fleur and Harry stood in front of a door and obviously collected themselves before slowly opening it. When they finally entered Fleur's mother put a privacy spell on the room. Ensuring nothing short of an emergency would disturb the people inside.

Luna's eyes widened again as she muttered. "Oh my, I've never seen so many Nargles drawn to one place."

Vargas simply looked at the women in confusion. Apolline was about to ask him if there was a place they could talk in private when they were approached by a man in green healer robes. He didn't introduce himself at first, just asked. "Jonas, will this woman be able to help Ms. Granger? I'm getting seriously worried about her health."

The addressed man turned to Apolline. "Perhaps, Mrs. Delacour, you can explain to us what is going on?"

"Of course, though," and she indicated the empty hallway they were standing in, "perhaps we could move somewhere more private and comfortable. I also have to inform my husband about what just occurred."

~*~

Hermione was still asleep when Harry and Fleur entered her room. Their clasped hands tightened while their magic urged them further. To them Hermione was like a big magnet. Her pull irresistible.

Yes, they were nervous, even apprehensive. They had no way of knowing how Hermione would react. Yet at the same time they were ecstatic, over the moon with joy. It was curious how their emotions completely mirrored each others. Not that they were really aware of this since they were totally focused on the sleeping woman, now only two steps away from them.

The need to touch her, to hold her, was overwhelming them both yet for now they restrained themselves. It took all they had as their magic continued to weave itself to that of Hermione's. Just being close to her was heavenly, yet not enough.

They didn't want to scare Hermione awake though. This is exactly what would happen with the shock of first touch and everything that would follow. They had to wake her though because neither knew how long they'd be able to resist. Everything was screaming at them to let it happen and they were now standing against her bed.

It almost seemed like a crime to wake the sleeping beauty but Harry quietly called her name. "Hermione, wake up."

The only result was that Hermione turned towards them in her sleep. A smile appeared on her face. She seemed to sense their presense.

"Hermione," Fleur tried, tightening her hold on Harry's hand. The urge to wind her hand through the younger woman's hair, which had fallen over her face, was overwhelming. She looked at Harry for help, only to find a wry smile on his face. He understood exactly what she was going through.

"Hermione!" This time Harry's spoke louder and shook Hermione's bed a bit.

This finally stirred the sleeping woman. Not much though, so Harry repeated his action, while Fleur said her name again. This time Hermione's eyes flew open. Confused, but fully awake and alert, she took in the sight before her. Looking right at Harry's and Fleur's clasped hands her gaze moved slowly upwards. "They called you in eh? Sorry about that."

"About what?" Fleur asked, now confused as well but obviously for different reason's then the other witch.

"That they called you in from you honeymoon because of me. I guess they figured having you around will make it easier for me to adjust eh? Did Luna call you? Seems I'm following your lead again Harry." Hermione moved to sit with her back against the headboard. Positioning the bed so she could talk comfortably with her friends. She noted that a lot of her tiredness was gone and something weird was going on. It was as if she could feel her magic… well singing… for lack of a better description.

"We had to come Mione," in order to avoid temptation, for now Harry sat down at the foot of the bed, pulling Fleur tightly against him. Wrapping his arms firmly around her, Fleur responded by putting her arms, while sitting sideways in his lap, around him just as firmly. This was hers and Harry's own bonding all over again. They'd better get this talk out of the way and fast.

As it was she couldn't take her eyes of the beauty sitting across from them. Something that didn't go unnoticed by the brown eyed witch. She met Fleur's gaze with a questioning one of her own and at that moment time seemed to stand still. There was a desire there that she'd never before seen directed at herself. She blinked and Fleur turned her head away making the younger witch wonder if it had been her imagination.

She didn't think so and it had certainly... had an effect on her… it was aro.. 'No, don't go there Granger. Not now, not there, not ever!! For Merlin's sake they're here to tell you about your bloody Veela mate!!'

Harry easily picked up on his wife's emotions or maybe they were his own. They'd better get things on track again.

"We _had_ to come here Hermione." Harry started again, trying to find a way to broach the subject that they really needed to discuss. "Wait, following in my footsteps. You know already??"

"Bonding with a Veela." Hermione said absently, her thoughts more on the married couple then on her own impending doom. 'Damn it, Granger stop the dramatics. Just look at what's its given your best friend. This doesn't need to be a bad thing. Just focus.'

With a lot of will power and determination Hermione answered Harry's question. "Yes, this man called Jonas Vargas ehm… explained things to me. The fact you're here puts sort of confirms what he told me, doesn't it? I don't suppose you already know who I bonded with."

It surprised both Harry and Fleur that Hermione didn't sound upset. If anything she merely seemed resigned. They'd been afraid of dealing with denial or arguments but that wasn't the case.

And she'd just given them the perfect opening.

"Yes, we know who it is." Fleur's couldn't quite control her nerves anymore.

Hermione was watching her friends intently. The fact that they were nervous was rather evident. The way they seemed to hold each other right now could easily gave this fact away and it sure as hell didn't help calm down her own ones.

"Oh Merlin, did they have to sent you in to prepare me? To soften the blow? Is it someone awful or something? Tell me who it is guys."

Harry smiled weakly. "No, it's not someone awful. At least I don't think so. I don't think you'll think so either. Merlin I hope you won't. I think you'll like who it is, you'll be surprised and all that but..."

"Harry, please stop babbling and tell me already. Who is he? Do I even know him?"

'Why was this so hard?' Harry wondered. He'd known Hermione for over eight years. They knew each other through and through. This should be so much easier then it was.

"No, you know him," he shook his head, "her."

"Him…her? Which is it?"

"Well, both, sort of." Fleur didn't find it that much easier then her green eyed wizard.

"What I've bonded with a Veela hermaphrodite or something?" Hermione raised her eyebrows in a rather comical way, suddenly deciding things had become way too tense. Needing the reprieve herself.

Her friends had to laugh, albeit weakly, but it did break the tension for them. "No, not quite."

"Hermione, you were right when you told my mother to get used to the unexpected with Harry around. There is a reason, aside from the fact we're your friends, that we're here. A big reason. Us, me and Harry. Us, you, me and Harry."

Hermione sat up straighter. In a strangled voice she asked. Was Fleur honestly trying to tell her what she was thought she was? "What are you telling me Fleur? In plain English please."

"The three of us together."

Hermione blinked once, blinked twice, blinked trice. "W... What? But… but that's not possible. Bonded pairs are well.. pairs. Two people. How?"

~*~

Two floors down Luna had withdrawn from the conversations going on around her. She could only stare as more and more Nargles breezed past her. Even by her standard this was getting ridiculous.

Powerful magic was about to happen.

~*~

For nearly five minutes Hermione could only stare at her friends, - her bondmates?- Her eyes wide with shock. Had Fleur just said what she thought Fleur said? It wasn't possible. Was it?

Harry Potter had known Hermione Granger for the better part of a decade. He didn't need a Veela bond with her to know, a bit of, what was going on in her head. He also knew what would calm her down at least a little.

Give her some facts to chew on. Something she could consider logically while she got a handle on her emotions.

"Fleur's grandmother told us there have been triad bonds in the past. She's going through the records as we speak. Now you've bonded with us you'll be able to study them yourself."

The brown eyed witch processed his words. It did help some. Harry knew her very well. The fact that he did would probably help her adjust too the bond quicker. Merlin, could she do this? Enter in a three way relationship with Fleur and Harry? She didn't exactly have a choice but still… could she? And what about Harry and Fleur? How did they feel about this?

She finally looked at the people sitting on the other side of the bed. Really looked. They both met her gaze full on and what she saw took her by surprise. Harry looked at her. A small encouraging smile on his face while his green eyes expressed longing. A longing for what she wasn't certain but she strongly suspected it involved herself.

Fleur on the other hand was harder to read. Yet it was she who made the next move as she finally let go of Harry and moved towards Hermione.

To the younger witch things almost seemed surreal as she watched Fleur move closer and closer to herself. The two meter bed appeared like a vast expanse that had to be crossed, so they could meet their destiny. Fleur stopped moving half an eternity later. Hermione watched in fascination as the blue eyed woman held out her hand.

Suddenly, unexpectedly, Harry was there too, with his hand on top op Fleur's. Waiting. She then recalled what Harry had told her after his bonding with Fleur. How physical contact was needed too finalise the Veela bond.

"Hermione," Fleur entreated softly. "We can wonder about the whys, the hows and all the rest later. The bond is here, is real. Join us."

The brown eyed witch blinked again. An inexplicable longing to belong, to be with the two people in front of her took possession of her. Or maybe she finally gave into the feelings that had been there all along. Either way; her magic started to sing and soar again as her hand approached those of the other two.

When their hands touched there was no going back. A tidal wave of emotions and energy, both normal and magical flooded the three bond mates. As Harry and Fleur claimed their new mate their magical cores mixed, matched and became permanently fused. Invisible connections were forged through a full, three way Veela bond.

Nothing and nobody would ever separate them again.

~*~

A/n. This chapter is shorter then I expected it to be, but it felt finished. Hopefully the to's and too's went better here.

Next chapter will probably be lots of talking, touching and wondering.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all the feedback after chapter five. I was without internet for a few days and when I opened my email account and saw how many messages I had waiting at first I thought I had a virus or something only to realise all came from . Wow!! Thank you!

Sorry for the wait but between a fulltime job and college exams, writing time is a bit sparse at the moment.

As for a beta? Lol, yes please. Especially someone who is good at homonyms. The to's and too's are driving me absolutely loopy.

I hope you'll enjoy.

Chapter 6

Hermione was dreaming. She had to be because this level of contentment, of happiness surely didn't exist in the waking world? It was wrapped around her like a big, thick comfortable blanket on a cold winter's night.

Or maybe it wasn't a blanket? But what else could it be? The young witch slowly re-entered consciousness. In her less then semi aware state she decided that even though it wasn't a blanket it sure felt good and she wanted it closer. Firmly she tried to pull it further too her.

Only something obstructed her hand from fulfilling this desire. This simply wouldn't do. With her free hand she started to reach, awkwardly, laying on her side as she was, for her cover. It remained right out of reach and she grunted in irritation.

A soft chuckle propelled her further to the land of the living. Or at least to the land of the mostly awake. When she heard a familiar voice, "I think she's waking up." It was enough to propel her to full wakefulness.

And with this everything came rushing back to her. Harry and Fleur. Fleur and Harry. The two of them and her. It was enough to make her bolt upright in the bed. Correction, it was enough to make her try to bolt upright in the bed. The process was seriously hampered by the fact she found out just exactly what her blanket was. Followed by the realisation what had hampered her attempts to pull the cover to herself.

Harry was holding her hand in his and Fleur was draped over her.

"Easy there Mione! It's alright." Harry said comfortingly. With his left hand he patted Hermione's as if to emphasize his words. It seemed to do the trick as his friend and bonded relaxed.

Instead of replying to him she wriggled around to look at Fleur, her eyes full of questions she didn't quite dare to ask. Fleur's eyes danced with humour in reply. "If you want me to get up you'll have to move a bit. My arm is getting quite numb."

Hermione turned slightly red when she realised she was actually trapping Fleur's arm. Hastily she moved so that Fleur could remove it and get up. "How…?" she asked in a voice that croaked slightly.

The one word question was understood and answered by a very amused French woman while she quickly claimed Hermione's free hand. "While you were sleeping you were rather insistent on using me or Harry as your teddy bear. You kept trying to pull us closer. I think in the end you found me to be the easier target."

Hermione's blush coloured a deeper shade of red and the only answer she managed to give was. "Oh."

Harry laughed a deep throated laugh before saying. "It's fine Mione. She's used to it. When she and I bonded I did pretty much the same, all the time."

"I see." Hermione, the woman people had dubbed the brightest witch of her age, was out of her depth. A state of being, she feared, that would repeat itself a lot in the near future. She didn't know what to say. Finally she settled on the one question that seemed safe enough for now.

"What exactly happened after we touched? I remember this big rush of something… no I think a better word is of everything, a big rush of everything, but I think I blanked out after that."

Harry and Fleur turned serious. The mirth leaving them. "Aye, you gave us quite a scare. When Fleur and I bonded it was intense but we didn't pass out. When you wouldn't wake up we called the healers."

Fleur picked up where Harry left off as if they'd practised it. "They, that is, your healer in combination with mom and this Vargas guy, think the shock of bonding with two people simultaneously sort of overloaded your magical core. Harry and I were already wholly merged so we were able to handle it better."

Harry took over again. "You passed out but while the healer was monitoring you sort of woke up a few seconds before falling asleep. By the way he was happy to note that your magic had returned to you. It had him rather worried."

"That was related to the Veela magic wasn't it?" Hermione asked after a bit of consideration.

"Yes, Harry and I experienced it too. Both when the two of us bonded and again with you. When bonded haven't realised their paring yet, their magic has already started too merge. So when the Veela mates are apart their magic will still search for the others'. It will look further and further and won't stop until it has found what it is looking for." Fleur explained.

"No wonder I was so tired. My magic was working twenty four seven looking for yours." The younger witch said thoughtfully. "Was it like that for you too."

"Starting too. We were definitely dealing with magic that was starting to act up." Harry continued the explanation. To Hermione it felt like watching a tennis match, though in slow motion. Harry and Fleur took turns talking like she remembered Fred and George doing. So she automatically turned to Fleur for the rest.

"We could draw from our combined magic so we were in better shape then you. Though it wouldn't have been too much longer before we would be showing the same signs as you."

The younger witch winced. "We were actually getting close to some serious damage, weren't we? If Luna hadn't flooed your parents home. "

Fleur moved a stray curl that had fallen over Hermione's eye, touching her face in the process. Enjoying the brief sweet sensations that this caused she continued. "I'm sure we would have found each other in time. Besides it's all turned out fine. No need to worry about might have happened."

"Fleur's right." Harry said. "No need to waste time thinking about what didn't happen. We need to start thinking about now. More importantly we need to start talking about now."

Expecting what exactly? How in Merlin's name did one proceed in a three way relationship Were they really in a relationship now?"

This was the gist of the question storming through her mind. Though the first question that had to be addressed was how Fleur and Harry felt about this all.

She looked to her left were Harry was sitting in a comfortable chair he'd probably conjured while she'd been asleep. Even though she had noticed earlier that he'd been holding her hand, she only now realised he hadn't released it at any time.

Her eyes widened as she noticed the look of expectation and eagerness on his face. She looked at Fleur and realised in astonishment that Fleur returned her gaze warmly, slightly nervous, yet accepting and welcoming.

Nervousness took hold of Hermione big time and she blurted out. "You two want this."

It wasn't exactly a question more a wrangled statement. Months later Hermione would ruefully conclude that her phrasing was somewhat lacking. Nonetheless they seemed to understand it.

Fleur answered. "There are those among us who consider the bond a blessing from the goddess. Others claim it's a type of species specific magic, a biological matter only. Whichever it is, the fact of the matter is that without fail it bonds only people who are extremely well suited to each other. Some say it gives Veela their perfect mate.

Growing up it was all I wanted out of life Hermione. It absolutely shattered me when it didn't happen. Then Harry and I bonded and it was all I ever dreamed of and more. Now the goddess or the magic has gifted me with a second bondmate. Do you really think I'm going complain about that or worry about the unconventiality of it?"

As she processed Fleur's words Hermione's gaze shifted to her oldest friend.

"What she said." Harry said while looking fondly at his wife. Then he seemed to think his words over more carefully. "Well, without the growing up around Veela parts.

Look, Hermione, you better then anyone know how I grew up. More then anything I wanted someone to love and a family of my own. I thought I had that with Ginny but then Fleur whammed her way into my life. It was awkward and stressful at first. Not at all that romantic nonsense stuff the Prophet published about us. We were bonded together but we didn't know each other at all. Combine that with the Weasley's and well things were explosive.

We were however in the same boat and the bond forced us to be completely honest and open with each other. We got to know each other and yes, rather quickly I found Fleur to be all I ever wanted. She complements me like Ginny never did, never could. It is indescribable.

And now Veela magic has bonded me with my best friend. A girl I already love even if I'm not in love with her yet. I have come to believe in the Veela bonds as much as Fleur has. It is a good thing."

"So I'm the only one who has any reservations about this?" Hermione asked incredulously, perplexed. "Veela magic bonded us and allakazam we're in love."

"Of course not." Fleur corrected calmly. "Relationships are hard work, even within the Veela bond. But we have the advantage of having bonded with someone who is perfect for us. That makes things infinitely easier."

"The bond is very thorough. It doesn't really give us any other option then to get to know each other further, intimately. When you first learned about the Veela. How much did you find out about them?" Harry asked.

"Not much." Hermione admitted, old frustration at this fact briefly resurfacing. "The information on Veela was sparse. Not even the restricted section at Hogwarts offered much."

"Right, and you were in Australia at the time so you missed seeing the development of ours, but once our bond had been realised we couldn't stop touching each other. At least we couldn't for the first few days. It was an incredibly strong compulsion. Apolline explained to us this was yet another aspect of the bonding process. It forces us to stay close so our bond will strengthen. You'll notice as we start to pick up on each other's emotions more and more the need touch will decrease. Though the need to stay close will take a lot longer to disappear. That at least I know you've noticed from seeing me and Fleur together."

Hermione's head was spinning from all the information she was receiving. Not from the amount of information itself but from the consequences of the bonding. Surely she didn't have to glue herself to Harry and Fleur for the next week or so?

She had known about some of this already. She had also known that Veela couple's were at all times aware of each other's emotion and feelings. She had not known how such things developed.

Suddenly finding herself in a three way bond, without any time to prepare for it had been shock enough. But now they were telling her she wouldn't even have a moment to herself and think this over? As things started to sink in she felt a headache coming on.

She didn't think about it as she pulled her hand back from Harry's and started to rub her forehead. Harry and Fleur didn't say or do anything but they exchanged a meaningful glance.

Unbeknownst to either women Harry mentally started to count down from twenty. The sense of loss he immediately felt when Hermione let go rapidly started to hurt but his friend had to learn for herself. So he said or did nothing.

At five he saw Hermione head move up in shock. At four her eyes widened. At three a gurgled noise escaped her throat and at two her hand moved for and found Harry's hand. At one she let out a sigh of relief.

"Hermione please." Fleur gritted in pain, as she indicated her own hand which Hermione was squeezing rather hard without realising it.

Startled the younger witch loosened her grip but no way was she letting go of that hand. Not after what she'd just experienced. What had that been anyhow? She just let go of Harry's hand. Immediately feeling a sense of loss but thinking nothing of it as she pondered everything that she'd been told. The sense of loss very quickly became worse and had her body screaming for Harry's touch. The feeling quickly growing in intensity.

"Please, don't tell me that happens every time I let go of either one of you." Hermione groaned. Giving a silent prayer that this wasn't the case. "That's, that's ridiculous."

"It's just for a few days." Fleur soothed. The emotional link will have advanced enough and will start to take over."

Hermione looked at her with wide eyes when she noticed the bathroom door that was part of the hospital room. She allowed herself to fall back in the bed. "Just a few days! Merlin."

Harry chuckled. "Don't worry. A trip to the lavatory should be manageable. Especially for someone as determined as you. However you'll find yourself setting record times while there."

Hermione glared at him.

~*~

_**Later that day, **__**Southern France, the Delacour estate**_

They were sitting at the head of the long oak table, displacing Alain from his usual spot. When Fleur's father had entered the dining room he'd simply looked at the trio before him before shaking his head in bemusement. He didn't say a thing; he simply sat down on another chair.

At his reaction Hermione could only conclude that they probably did make somewhat of an amusing sight. With herself at the head of the table and with Harry and Fleur on either side of her, chair pulled as close to her as possible without actually sitting in her lap. The three of them had removed their shoes enabling them to have their hands free while their feet touched.

It really had been and still was ridiculous to the logic minded witch. The simple act of removing her shoes –for which she'd had to let go of the other two- had her entire body screaming in protest. It had taken her less then two seconds to decide to simply kick them off, not caring were they landed, as had both her bond mates. It had been a relief for all them when they sat down and reconnected. Less then thirty seconds in total but seeming a whole lot longer to the trio.

All part of the normal bonding process as she'd been told. Just three or four days like this. Hermione stifled a sigh, lest she draw attention to herself again.

Harry and Fleur were talking with Mrs. and Mr. Delacour, affording Hermione as much privacy as their current circumstances allowed. A little bit of time to think about how radically her life had changed over the course of twenty-four hours.

The previous day she'd discovered a Humdinger on a Snorkack expedition in Sweden and now she was having a, very, late diner in the south of France. Why she'd even bothered to actually plan a year of doing nothing she now couldn't fathom. Such a simple plan really, but still it had been tossed right out of the proverbial window.

The upcoming year would be spent getting to know her new partners in ways she'd never even thought about before and, apparently, fall in love with them. Who'd have thought this could happen? Who'd ever heard about three-way Veela bonds period? Not even the Delacours as it turned out.

Could you even fall in love simply because magic had bonded them? It seemed impossible. Fairytale love, she'd never believed in it, yet to her bondmates and the Delacours it seemed a forgone conclusion.

Certainly she already loved Harry and she wouldn't add the words, but just like a friend, to that statement. He was her rock, her buddy and confidant. After all they'd been through together they shared a bond so close nothing and nobody could come between them. One Ronald Weasley included. Yet for all that Fleur had seemed to fit into it flawlessly. Had that been a sign in itself maybe? Who knew?

Hermione had never fancied herself in love with her best friend. Even after Rita Skeeter's reporting in their fourth year she'd never even seriously considered it. Yet according to ancient Veela magic they'd be ideally suited for each other. And so were she and Fleur.

Fleur… she didn't know what to think of that little fact either. Like she never considered Harry as a potential boyfriend before, she'd never considered a woman either.

There was no denying Fleur was a lovely person. Beautiful, both inside and out. Any man or woman would have been lucky to have her love. Harry had been that lucky guy and now it was her turn but could she? She honestly didn't know.

'Ironic,' Hermione thought to herself. 'I never questioned Veela bonds before. In spite of the fact I didn't want such a relationship for myself I never doubted the results of the magic's choices. Until it happened to me.'

This time Hermione couldn't hold her sigh in. Immediately both Harry and Fleur turned to her.

Harry looked at her closely, like he'd been doing all day. He knew the girl sitting next to him very well. He had a fairly good idea about what she'd been thinking. So he softly said. "Don't over think things, Mione. It will just drive you crazy."

Hermione looked back at him before nodding half heartedly. Asking her not to think things through was like asking a cow to stop eating grass. It was possible but not likely.

"You're not trying to figure a way out of the bond are you?" Fleur asked as if joking but when Hermione turned her attention to the blonde witch she didn't see any humour there. In fact she'd be hard pressed to name the emotions on the quarter Veela's face. Humour or anything remotely like is wasn't there. Something there took her aback though. Worry or even fear? Why would she..?

"No, I haven't even thought of it. Is that even possible?" She hurriedly tried to reassure her bond mate.

"It isn't." Fleur replied, now reassured. A playful smirk appeared on her face and her voice became somewhat sultry. "But if there was, I wouldn't tell you. You're ours now. We're not letting go of you."

Hermione swallowed heavily. Was Fleur suddenly flirting with her? This was a side of her she'd never seen before. According to Harry she could be a merciless tease.

She didn't know how to respond.

Fleur couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the girl who'd so unexpectedly been bonded with them. She understood what she was feeling, having gone through similar emotions when she and Harry bonded when she'd still been married to Bill. It wasn't easy adjusting to a Veela bond with a person you didn't know all that well. So she relented.

Gently she placed her fingers under Hermione's chin before turning the younger witch's head in her direction. Making sure she had her full attention. The touch sent a tendril of joy through her body. Something she saw echoed in her new bondmate.

"Things will happen as they do, Hermione. Try not to worry about it."

She briefly caressed Hermione face with her thumb. Again there was that joyful feeling as both their bodies revelled in the touch. Hermione then surprised her by grabbing her hand and pushing it fully to her face and with closed eyes uttered. "This is addictive."

Fleur and Harry exchanged their umpteenth look of the day before simultaneously saying with amusement. "We know."

Not wanting to interrupt what was a highly private moment Apolline and Alain had quietly left the dining room. When the others finally realised they'd left and that the hour was way past midnight another issue altogether had to be addressed too Hermione's embarrassment.

"I think it is time we went to bed. Not all of us spent a large part of the day asleep. Even though you were nice enough to share your bed with me." Fleur teased Hermione whose face coloured slightly at the reminder.

About twenty minutes later the three of them were standing in the middle of Fleur's and Harry's large bedroom. She was looking at the big bed and gulped when she realised she'd be sharing it with her bondmates. She never slept with anyone before. What if one of them snored or what if she kept one of the other's awake by tossing and turning? What if…

Why had she suddenly developed a habit of babbling to herself?

Hermione had dreaded the moment she'd had to undress and change for the night but good old fashioned none Veela magic had taken care of things.

Harry, whose magic seemed more reliable then her own at the moment, had performed a simple switching spell. No need to change at all and all three were now in their favourite sleepwear.

A simple scourify eliminated the need to brush their teeth or take a shower. The rushed visit to the lavatory was a memory Hermione could do without.

"It is your bedroom as well now, you know." Harry interrupted the silence that had descended over them.

"Uhm, ok." What else could she say? Yet one of those other thousandth things she hadn't previously considered.

"He's right." Fleur chimed in. "but we'll discuss these things further tomorrow. Right now we all need a good nights' sleep. Tomorrow will be here soon enough."

Hermione was standing in the middle again. A position that was rapidly becoming second nature and one she needed simply because she had to stay in touch with both her mates.

Harry had transfigured her clothes into a large comfy t-shirt and shorts, her favourite bed wear. She had to admit that Harry in just his boxers made a fetching sight as did Fleur in her tight fitting tank top, above long pyjama pants.

Harry caught her staring at them and raised an amused eyebrow. Her reactions seemed to amuse him a lot that day Hermione thought, as her cheeks heated slightly.

"You're allowed to look, you know."

Joined at the hip as they were Hermione grinned weakly. Her body was revelling at the close contact with the other two. It felt wonderful, truly addicting. Before she could contemplate this further, and probably feel embarrassed again, Harry bent down and kissed her on her forehead.

Next he and Fleur moved slightly forward and kissed briefly. Hermione didn't need to be a genius to know that the shortness of it was strictly for her benefit. Somehow she knew, even felt, that the two of them wanted to do a lot more then simply kiss. Reddening she decided this would be another thing she would think about later… much later.

Finally Fleur hugged her and gave her a quick peck on her cheek. Hermione gifted her with a shy smile as she did Harry. Then she looked at the bed again. "How, ehm, where?"

"You're in the middle." Fleur decided firmly. "You're still merging with both of us Mione." Hermione couldn't argue with that and taking a deep breath she started towards toward the bed, pulling the other two with her. She paused when Fleur spoke again. "Plus that way you get to choose which one of us you want as your teddy again."

~*~

_A/n I tried to add Luna in this one several times but it wouldn't work. Rest assured though, both she and Hummer will be back soon : )_


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the next chapter and I apologise for the wait but it took me a while to get back in the writing swing of things after having to work on term papers and studying for exams. Really should have done this college stuff after high school instead of years later. I'm also without internet for the foreseeable future. Aparently there's a break in the cable for which they have to break open the ground and stuff. Who knows when they'll get around to actually doing that. Thank god for brother's with working internet ; )

To clear up some confusion that my last an. may have caused. Luna will not be joining the Veela bond. It will remain throughout the entire story Harry, Hermione and Fleur. I simply meant inserting Luna in the previous chapter as opposed too inserting her in the bond.

Thank you for all the lovely reviews people. The amount of reviews I've gotten have absolutely flabbergasted me and I absolutely love them.

Does anybody know about any other stories with this threesome? (not Harem ones). I'm reasonably certain I've read one at one time but all the same I can't find it or remember what it was about.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Potterverse, just having fun and now, finally ; ) on with the story.

Chapter 7

Hermione woke before her bedfellows. With a touch of relief she noted she woke up like her normal self, fully alert and clearheaded. She very much preferred this to the sluggish way of waking of the past few days. At least this one thing had returned to normal. This was comforting since in the space of a few days normality had, at least for now, become a thing of the past.

Like it definitely wasn't normal for her to wake up jammed in between Harry and Fleur. Sometime during the night both her bondmates had migrated closer towards her or maybe to each other. Fleur was sprawled over her so far that she was using Harry as a pillow for her head. Harry was sleeping on his left side with his head against Hermione's right shoulder. With his arm he was hugging Fleur awkwardly to him while his right leg was intertwined with one of Hermione's.

The newly bonded girl was effectively trapped beneath her bondmates. She didn't know how long she'd been in this position but judging from the ache in her lower back it had been quite some time. Though this feeling of discomfort was countered by the fact that having them this close was better then anything she'd ever experienced before. Who or whatever developed the Veela bond certainly knew how to compensate the negative aspects. Every bit of her skin that touched either Fleur or Harry was sending pleasurable tendrils of energy through her body and it resonated pleasantly in her magic.

Unfortunately no matter how pleasant the feeling of discomfort started too increase. Her back started to ache further and soon she didn't have a choice but to try and move. Perhaps she could move enough to change her position without waking one of the others.

"Stop moving," came an unexpected complaint from Fleur. In a sleep blurred voice she continued, "M sleeping."

Hermione didn't think she'd moved at all and only now did she turn her head toward Fleur's. Though all she could see was a large amount of blonde hair. Deciding that if Fleur could complain she was awake and she could simply ask her to move over.

"Fleur, move a bit further to Harry will you?" she whisper asked.

"No," was the only and barely audible reply she got.

"Fleur," Hermione whispered a tad louder. "Just, moemphf"

Harry must have been awake after all since his hand was now covering her mouth. 'What the?'

He slowly removed his hand and quickly put his index finger to his mouth. His green eyes silently emphasising his request. Releasing a small sigh, instead of agreeing immediately, she raised her eyebrows in question.

Harry mouthed the word later but seemed to understand her predicament too, for mere moments later she was free to move. Fleur now snuggled up completely against Harry. Hermione was finally free to change position, though of course she had to make certain to keep in touch with the other two. The word ridiculous crossed her mind again making her wonder at how often it would today.

Fleur finally woke up as well and not long there after they got up. Again magic took care of the cleaning and dressing problems. She was glad for its existence and didn't want to think about the problems they'd have if they'd been Muggles. Then again they wouldn't have had this problem.

The latest addition to the Delacour family took in the breakfast scene with interest. Apolline had insisted they all have breakfast together. It was unlike the rambunctious morning meals at the Burrow or the silent ones she'd know growing up with her parents. Here it was a quiet relaxed affair though several things were addressed. Particularly by Apolline.

"Fleur your grandmother flooed earlier this morning she'll be here in a few hours. She is quite eager to meet Hermione and see the first trio bond in over four hundred years in for herself."

Apolline pretended not to notice her daughter winch at the news. Hermione saw it too as well as Harry's amused reaction and wondered about the reason. She had to add it to her growing list of questions though (a list that was getting so long she feared she'd start to forget a few important questions) since Mrs. Delacour continued without pause.

"She's found what records there are of such previous bondings and will bring copies of them along."

Now that titbit caught her attention. Would those records explain more about what's in store for them? Maybe even how the trio bond had been formed?

Harry squeezed her hand bringing her attention back to the conversation at hand as Apolline continued. "Your grandmother also told me that now that you've been doubly blessed you might consider thanking the goddess a bit more. At the very least she insisted on teaching our customs and history to Hermione and Harry."

Fleur groaned audibly. "Mamam!"

Fleur's parents didn't bother to hide their amusement. "Now dear," Alain began. "You've been very… creative… in finding ways to avoid your grandmother, even at your wedding, but you must have known she'd catch up with you eventually. At least this way you'll only need to sit through it one time instead of once with Harry and again with Hermione."

Hermione and Harry exchanged a look. Neither knew exactly what caused their partner's reaction. Well Harry had an inclination but surely it couldn't be that bad! He asked as much.

"You don't know my gran, not really. She's a lovely person but relentless in trying to teach her beliefs." Fleur explained with a sigh. Turning to Hermione she explained further since she'd explained all this to Harry months ago.

"Remember I told you that some believe the Veela bonds are a blessing from the goddess and others believe it is a biological matter?"

"Yes." A long long time ago in hospital which had been yesterday morning.

"Well gran is someone who holds to the old beliefs. Rather firmly I might add. She always tried to convince me and Gabrielle to take a bigger interest but we aren't exactly interested. Sometimes it seemed it was all she could talk about."

"You're exaggerating Fleur," her mother scolded gently. "Your grandmother only wishes to teach you about your heritage. You used to love that when you were a child."

"Too much of a good thing mother," Fleur muttered. Yes, she'd loved her grans' stories as a child. The mysteries of the stories and rituals had intrigued her but they had lost their appeal as she'd grown older. She knew her attitude as a teenager had hurt her grandmother but back then she hadn't cared. Right after her graduation from Beauxbaton she had intended on correcting her mistakes but soon she'd become too involved in the war with Voldemort to make good on that.

Still she did love her grandmother and she felt, somewhat, guilty about her behaviour. She just wasn't all that keen on repeating her childhood lessons. There wasn't any other reason right?

Though it didn't seem she would have a choice this time around. She'd seen how Hermione's interest had immediately been peaked and to a lesser extent Harry's as well.

Harry had never understood her reluctance in this matter. He rather liked Cecile though there meetings had been brief, (an impressive first meeting aside). Regardless of this, he wanted to learn everything about Fleur's family and history. Anything about her really.

He didn't understand why she would avoid a close family member. Growing up deprived of a loving family and in ignorance of his own history this wasn't surprising. But even though he didn't understand, he accepted her decisions in this without, too much, comment. The word yet hung in there somewhere though.

Having her own ideas about why her daughter became so reluctant to meet her grandmother over the years Apolline decided to let it go. She had tried to get the two of them closer on many occasions with little to show for. Now however was not the time to bring this up again.

"Right, a different matter then. Hermione, I've had a talk with Perdu, our house-elf. He unpacked the things your friend Luna sent here from Sweden. However Perdu informed me there's barely enough clothing and essentials to last you a week. Since it's likely that you'll be staying here for the foreseeable future I think we should arrange for your things to be delivered here from the UK. Or otherwise a shopping trip might be in order. Though that might have to wait until the three of you can manage to shop unglued to each other."

There was something comical about seeing her girl linked to two others. However any further teasing stopped immediately when she noticed Hermione's shocked reaction. The young woman's eyes had widened in shock and the next bite of her half eaten croissant didn't happen.

"Surely the thought of staying here doesn't frighten you?" Fleur asked slightly amused but a trace of worry evident in her voice.

"Yes, I mean no, of course not. At least I don't think so. I haven't given it any thought. It's just my parents…"

"What about…" Harry started to ask. "Oh that's right; they're due home in a few days aren't they?"

"Yes, in..." It was then that Hermione realised that for the first time in her life, because of all the recent turmoil, she'd lost track of the date and she had to ask which day it was. Once she received the information she did a quick mental tally. "Eight days."

"That's more then a week away." Harry said, slightly confused by his friend's reactions.

"I know and that's not the problem even though I promised to call them every couple of days. I even made special arrangements to contact them every few days while in Sweden." Again Hermione's thoughts were racing two hundred miles a minute. How in Merlin's name was she going to explain this one to her parents?

To the Potters and Delacours she explained. "I promised my parents that now the war was over there would be no more surprises, particularly magic related. Once they'd moved back to England I'd be around all the time and we'd finally get the chance to get to know each other again.

They never really blamed me but we haven't spent more then three or four weeks together as a family since my third year at Hogwarts. And even then I was full of stories about a world they couldn't possibly understand or asking permission to join Harry. It hurt them, I hurt them but never realised it.

When I was in Australia we discussed everything and we worked things out. This would be a new beginning with no further magical surprises.

And now the first thing I get to tell them will be about my Veela bond. I can only imagine how that will go down. As for living in France… I was supposed to get thing ready for them, before they arrived in England."

Hermione looked rather unhappily at this realisation. She was about to disappoint her parents yet again.

Fleur grabbed her hand. "We can't change the bond Hermione but we'll try to make it as easy for you as possible. We can always live in England if push comes to shove."

A brief pause before she continued. "Do you really think you're parents will be upset with you? I don't know them but from what you told us about them they seem lovely and reasonable people."

As she was concentrating on Hermione it took a bit longer then usual before Fleur became aware of the fact, by feeling it through their bond, that Harry was upset. In the brief moment she hesitated wetter to change focus from her new bondmate to her old mate and husband she got to witness just how close her mates were, how well they knew each other.

However instead of comforting her friend as Fleur immediately expected she became surprised when Hermione reacted rather fiercely. "Oh no you don't Potter. We've been over this a thousandth times already!"

Harry gave her a rather sheepish look. "I know, I know. I'm working on it alright."

"Just as long as we are clear," Hermione nodded, apparently satisfied.

Fleur looked from her husband to Hermione and back again in confusion, just like her parents. She could feel Harry was no longer upset but why had he been in the first place and why did Hermione react like she did?

"Mind telling us what this is about?"

"Harry's always felt responsible for everything that's happened to me since we met. That I would have been better of without him and that nonsense."

This cleared things up for Fleur… not... "But didn't he save your life in your first year or consider the fact that as a Muggle-born your life was in jeopardy anyhow?"

Hermione looked at Harry with a look akin to triumph as if saying. '_See, she can see the obvious.'_

Harry laughed and lifted his arms in surrender.

Things suddenly clicked for Fleur. Harry and the guilt he still carried around. At times it would hit him. Sometimes hard, sometimes less so. Something about Hermione's reaction had set it off but she'd instantly recognised it and responded effectively.

The French quarter Veela shook her head in amusement. "Are you two certain you only bonded yesterday? Hermione knew you were upset before I really became aware of it."

Harry chuckled. "She's always known what I've been thinking but let's get back to the matter at hand, okay? Is there any way you can contact your parents?"

"Yes, by phone."

"Then may I suggest," Alain Delacour interjected, "that you call them after Cecile's visit. Once you have the information she can give you can all make some more informed decisions. At least that is my hope."

Hermione nodded her agreement, though she didn't really see how this new information would help her when she knew so little about regular Veela bonds in the first place. Before she could point this out Fleur startled her by removing her foot so they were no longer touching.

"Fleur!" Hermione called out in alarm, expecting all the negative responses that had come twice before now as she'd, accidentally, let go off her bondmates. She reached out for Fleur's hand but the quarter Veela merely laughed and stepped out of reach.

"It is fine love. We should be good for…." Fleur wanted to say they'd be good for at least fifteen minutes but was proven wrong rather fast. Both she and Hermione made an urgent grab for each other's hand.

"You were saying?" Hermione muttered. Closing her eyes in relieve as the negative feelings abated.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I do not understand though. By the morning of our second day Harry and I were fine for at least twenty minutes after we let go off each other."

"You should expect a few differences with a tribond Fleur." Everyone in the room turned towards the owner of the new voice. "Mind you, I think the differences are rather minor."

"Mamam," Apolline exclaimed happily as she went over to her mother and hugged her, with Alain following. "We were not expecting you for several hours."

"I'm afraid I could no longer contain my curiosity." Cecile Delacour admitted, directing her gaze towards her granddaughter and her bonded.

Fleur couldn't help herself as she watched her grandmother somewhat warily.

"Oh hush, Fleur. I'm just here to meet your second mate and show you what I found." Cecile Delacour resisted the urge to roll her eyes. In some ways her granddaughter could be rather stubborn. Definitely an unfortunate family trait, at times. At least she had the grace to look somewhat ashamed.

Cecile smiled at her granddaughter and moved towards the newly bonded trio who were now standing.

"My granddaughter not enough for you eh, Harry? You had to snatch up another one?" Cecile greeted her grandson in law warmly. "Good to see you again, Harry."

"Can't have too much of a good thing Cecile." Harry returned the hug one armed, since his left hand was held by the other one he'd 'snatched up', but with feeling. Not long after he bonded with Fleur he'd come to the conclusion that being part of the Delacour family equalled getting hugged a lot. While awkward at first he'd happily gotten used too this.

There was some tension between grandmother and granddaughter which would have to be addressed at some point but right now this was forgotten. So another one armed hug, this one with Fleur, later and Cecile could direct her attention to the latest addition to her extended family.

Hermione who had stood awkwardly between her bondmates while they greeted the Delacour matriarch wasn't expecting her own hug. Even though she'd always been an eager Harry hugger she didn't generally expect them from people she'd only seen a few times. At Fleur and Bill's wedding she hadn't even been introduced to the woman. At Harry and Fleur's wedding and the time leading up to it they had talked to each other on occasion. However these conversations had been limited to small talk. Nor had she given much thought to the lady before her after.

Of course she couldn't know that she had been on Cecile's mind and had been under her scrutiny. It hadn't escaped her notice that the English witch had been totally unaffected by any of her relatives. In addition to this the entire European wizarding community wasn't that big that she hadn't heard about Hermione Granger, best friend of Harry Potter. After all she'd heard and seen she had long since acknowledged the fact that the young witch could be a potential, welcome addition to her family.

Even so the fact that she had bonded with Fleur, who already had a bondmate, had surprised her as much as the next person. As a grandmother she was extremely happy for her grandchild. As a ninety five – year – old witch and Veela, who had seen and experienced so much already, she welcomed the new experiences this trio would bring. Not even she had ever contemplated the possibility of Veela triads. It was just such a rare occurrence.

It was regretful that the records had yielded so little. Still there had been a few things worth bringing. First things first however; welcoming someone to the family.

Hermione looked dazed, glad beyond words that Cecile Delacour finally directed her attention elsewhere. She'd been eager to learn what the Delacour family archives had turned up. Instead she found herself to be the one giving information. She'd never realised before it was possible to stuff so many question in two short hours. The woman had been kind but relentless. Jumping from one seemingly random topic to the next.

Hermione quick and organised brain had trouble keeping up. Still answering one question when the next one was being fired at her. Her so-called friends weren't any help. Fleur might have squeezed her hand in support a few times but that was the extent of her 'help'.

Harry on the other hand while looking slightly sympathetic hadn't bothered to hide his amusement. It was as if he'd been telling her 'I've been there. It is your turn now, enjoy.'

It had only taken about twenty minutes before she decided she'd get back at him for that. She was convinced the woman would give McGonagall a run for her money any time. No, scratch that, Hogwart's current headmistress was a rank amateur compared to Cecile.

The young witch swallowed the last of her coffee, wishing there was more. With the way this day was shaping up she needed all the caffeine she could get.

Suddenly a hand was being waved in front of her and she found Harry grinning at her. "Cecile is about to show us her findings. I thought you might be interested."

Hermione looked up to see everyone's attention on her once again. She ignored it and turned towards Cecile who didn't waste any time.

"Right then. I don't think it comes as a surprise when I say there wasn't much. There have been exactly two prior triads in our family. One over six hundred years ago and one nearly four hundred years ago. I hope you won't be too disappointed but the triad bonds don't seem to differ that much from the regular bonds. And that only in so much that every bond has its unique characteristics. And unfortunately because the triads bonds are so rare we have no idea if the things the previous triads had in common are the rule or not. I've requested any and all information from the other Veela clans on their trio bonds but there is no telling when we'll get that."

"Still mother," Apolline interjected, "our records are the only thing we have to go one. So for the time being, I suggest, that unless we find out things to the contrary, we use them as our baseline. Now what can you tell us?"

Apolline and Alain were as eager to learn about the records' content as the three people directly involved.

"Right. One difference is the fact that the levelling out of the bond occurs at a slower pace. You've probably already figured this out yourselves. Harry and Fleur's bond was already fully established but Hermione needs to bond with two others simultaneously. It simply takes longer.

Now, again I do not know if this is a regular thing for every triad bond, but both previous Delacour triads reported a change in nature of the magic of the bonded."

Immediately five faces looked at her in worry. "No don't worry. While this change is not necessarily a bad thing it will require readjusting. What is described in the records boils down to this. Magic is different for every wizard or witch. For some their magic excels in defensive magic, for others their talents are best suited to healing magic and so forth. What the magic seems to do for the triads, much more then with the regular bonds, is change the nature of the wizards or witch's magic.

Now I know that both Fleur and Harry's strongest talents lay in the direction of offensive and defensive magic. Both excelled in courses like defence against the dark arts. May I enquire where your talents lay Hermione?"

Hermione blinked in surprise. Here was yet another question she never contemplated before. "I'm not sure."

"Transfiguration and Runic magic. Hermione is best with precision work." Harry answered firmly.

Cecile nodded. "I suspected such. What I think is that the three of you will find that Hermione will become stronger or better in the offensive and defensive magic and the two of you will become better at transfiguration. The reverse seems to be true too. You two will loose some strength in the defensive magic as will Hermione in her best fields. From what I read the changes will be minute but you probably need to revaluate your responses just in case.

If you expect your magic to react in a certain way and it doesn't when you need it too it could cause problems.

Another thing that might occur while you're adjusting is the return of accidental magic. Both previous triads mentioned this.

All in all, Hermione, I think you aught to consider remaining on the Delacour estate for the time being. You can safely relearn the new specifics of your magic and you needn't worry about causing harm. Which I believe is a realistic worry should you three return to the UK and or live among Muggles."

Thoughts of her parents flashed through Hermione's head. 'Great, just great.'

That evening, after another long day, the trio found themselves back in their bedroom. Hermione had revelled in the fact that she'd been able to take a super quick shower on her own. -All though both Harry and Fleur had been standing on the other side of the shower curtain at most five inches apart from her.-

To the Muggleborn witch magic was fantastic but few things helped her relax better than the lovely feeling of warm water on her body. It had been that way for her since she'd been a small child and she didn't think this would ever change.

The time difference with Australia was such that by the time they'd finished their discussions it had become to late to call her parents. So she'd resolved to do so the first thing the next morning.

Hermione was glad to be going to sleep even though she still hadn't gotten used to the thought of sleeping with both Harry and Fleur in the same bed. But after the problems of the day she didn't really care. Sleep called. Still it seemed she had one more, unexpected problem to deal with.

Fleur had gone through the drawer in which Perdu had put her clothes unabashedly. Harry wisely kept his mouth shut as Fleur looked at her new mate in consternation. "Are these really all the clothes you brought?"

Hermione looked in the drawer that had apparently been allotted to her. "I packed for a stay in the woods Fleur. I didn't consider that I might need different things. I'll just make do with this until I can arrange for someone to send more of my things here or we can pick them up ourselves."

"Besides," she added in a teasing voice while looking at her best friend. "Harry's already proven he's quite adept at conjuring up both day and nightwear. I don't think I'll run the risk of running out off clothing."

"Nightwear and sweaters," Fleur scoffed.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed, not quite certain if he'd just been insulted or not.

"Hush honey." Fleur temporarily dismissed him. "Hermione, you need more then what you've got here and what we can conjure up. I would love to take you out for a shopping spree like maman suggested but if we're prone to accidental magic we'd better discard that idea."

"Fleur, I'm fine with what I've got." Hermione said exasperated.

Fleur pretended not to hear or perhaps she truly didn't as she tried to figure out to Hermione's wardrobe predicament. "I've got it! Perdu!"

"Fleur!" Hermione protested. No way was Fleur going to order a house elf to buy her clothing on top of his already extended duties.

Perdu appeared near instantaneous after Fleur had called him and the blonde quarter Veela was still ignoring Hermione's protests. "Perdu, do you and your cousin still enjoy designing and creating wizarding wardrobes? Could I interest you two in creating one for Hermione, like you did for Harry?"

Hermione started to protest, or tried to, again. However at that moment she noticed that the small elf was jumping up and down excitedly.

"Oh yes, Mrs."

Fleur laughed at the house elf's obvious joy. She'd known he'd react like this. Perdu and his cousin Verket absolutely loved, human, fashion. This was probably due too the fact that they'd once served the famous witch Coco Channel.

"Good, when Harry and Hermione start their lessons a few days from now you and I will discuss all the details. Including payments." The last part she added more for Hermione's benefit then for Perdu's.

Perdu, normally a remarkably staid house elf was positively bubbling. "Yes Miss, thank you, I'm telling Verket. We start working! Night missus's." And one eager elf disappeared.

Fleur turned to Hermione in satisfaction. "There, all taken care off."

Hermione sighed in defeat. She really didn't need any more clothing. At the same she didn't have the heart to deny Perdu the obvious pleasure he derived from designing a few things for her.

Harry simply grinned, a fact that was missed by his friend. Hermione had no idea what was in store for her. This was going to be fun!

Before they got into bed there was one question Hermione suddenly remembered to ask. "Harry, why couldn't I talk to Fleur this morning?"

Harry chuckled and let go off her hand moving his towards Hermione's shoulder while he moved to stand directly behind his wife. He briefly kissed his wife's neck and left jaw. Fleur sighed contently and moaned softly, revelling in the desire that started to course through both herself and Harry.

However both were mindful of Hermione's presence. For the time being this was as far as they dared to go. So with a sigh of disappointment Fleur stepped back and then laughed silently as she looked at Hermione who was looking at everything except her bondmates.

Hermione waited for her friends to finish. If she'd been able she would have left so they could have their privacy. It didn't take a genius to figure out they were holding back on her account and she loved them for this. But sooner or later they'd want do more and she couldn't help but wonder how she'd deal with that. For now, however, she focused on other things and nearly missed the beginning of Harry's explanation.

"Our Fleur here becomes rather grumpy if you don't let her wake up on her own time. So barring an emergency do not disturb her and we'll always have our sweet tempered lady here." Now standing aside Hermione again he grinned at his oldest mate who was rolling her eyes at him but not denying anything he said.

"Surely, you're exaggerating?" Hermione asked somewhat sceptically. She could not recall ever having seen Fleur anywhere near being grumpy.

"He isn't," Fleur admitted.

Harry seemed to be in a teasing mood because with Hermione's attention on the other witch he subtly drew his wife's attention and held up his fingers, counting down from three. At the count of one both he and Fleur kissed Hermione good night right near her lips.

Laughing at the girl's flustered reaction they laughed and pulled her towards the bed. Somehow Harry ended up in the middle this time. With Fleur and Hermione reaching over him to keep in touch –literally- with each other, Harry quickly fell asleep utterly content with his lot in life.

Fleur followed quickly.

It took Hermione longer to nod off. During the war, specifically during the time she, Ron and Harry had searched for the Horcrux's, she'd learned to relax her mind enough to fall asleep no matter what problems they had to deal with at the time. It was a skill she'd had to learn or go without sleep for a very long time which would have been catastrophic in a time when she had to be on her guard at all times.

For the first time since the war, however this talent alluded her and sleep seemed far away. Maybe it was thus because her life wasn't in danger. There were just a lot of uncertainties. How would her parents react? What consequences would there be for her magic. How would she cope with the development of her respective relationships with Harry and Fleur? Questions she'd asked herself twenty times already that day alone but no answers had been forthcoming.

However if there was one thing in all of this she was grateful for it was that she had bonded with these two. It was simply incredible how open, warm and caring the two of them were around her. Even this early in their three way relationship.

She strongly suspected that the two of them purposely flirted or teased her to allow her to get used to the private dynamics of their relationship. Enabling her to find her own place in this new triad as quick as possible.

She started to grin as she recalled the double goodnight kiss. Oh yes, these two were going to keep her on her toes. It only seemed fair that she returned that favour. This had the potential to be fun.

Finally Hermione started to drift asleep, before her eyes popped open again. She remembered something Fleur had said earlier but which had escaped her notice earlier.

'What lessons?'

A.n. 2 ) Those who haven't and are planning to read the Twilight books might not want to read this an further because of spoilers

but one thing I absolutely love about that series is Alice and fashion and I couldn't resist adding something like that here. I hope it worked.

Okay, this was it for this chapter hope to see you all again for the next one whit ... Neville?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter and I'm not making any money from this..

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed.

A special thank you to Jedi Emeritus for betaing. JE did quite a bit of work.

Chapter 8

That morning for the first time, and for no apparent reason, Hermione had become irritated with the constant need to touch or to be around her friends. She'd wanted nothing more then a bit of privacy, some time on her own.

However at this moment she was thankful for their presence. It was soothing her. Whether it was the simple fact she took strength from the presence of two caring friends or something else, she could not say. Whatever the reason, however, she could not help but feel a touch of trepidation as she stood there, eyeing the phone, as if it were a poisonous snake.

It was time to call her parents and she still didn't know how she was going to break the latest news to them.

"It is not going to bite," Fleur gently encouraged her.

Hermione nodded and grabbed the phone. Dialling the number she could swear she could feel the encouragement coming from both her bondmates. She probably could. That's how their bond developed and she'd been catching more and more emotions which weren't her own. Inescapable really.

"Wilkins." It was Hermione's mother who answered.

"Hey mom, it's me."

"Hermione!" her mother exclaimed. "I'm so glad you called! There's a giant owl in our living room, driving your father and I absolutely barmy and it just won't leave. We think it is waiting for a reply but we haven't got anything to give him without talking things over with you first. And we've got people viewing our house in about two hours. How can we get rid of it?"

Emma Granger's daughter had not been prepared for the onslaught of words and she had to take a moment to switch gears. "Whoa mom, slow down. What owl? It probably has orders to wait for a reply."

Who in Merlin's name would send an owl to her parents all the way in Australia?

"Ah yes, it is from… Wait a second pumpkin. Your father wants to join the conversation. He's picking up the kitchen phone."

Hermione looked at her bondmates in bewilderment.

"What's happening?" Harry asked

"No idea."

"Who are you talking to dear?" Emma Granger asked her daughter.

"Harry, mom," Hermione answered without thinking.

Her father had obviously reached his kitchen phone because it was him who asked the next question. "Harry? I thought you were with that Lovegood girl? Going to Sweden?'

"Yes, there was a change of plans. Things happened and I'm staying with Harry and Fleur at the moment. What is this about an owl?"

"Yes, about that," Emma replied, "are you involved with a boy called Neville Longbottom? I mean you would have told us if you were, wouldn't you?"

Hermione wondered if she heard her mother correctly and had to blink twice. "Neville? No I haven't even heard from him in months. Why in Merlin's name are you asking me about Neville?"

Behind her back Harry and Fleur exchanged an equally bewildered look. Whatever they expected to hear, Neville's name wasn't it.

"Then this letter makes absolutely no sense," Emma continued in confusion. "Hermione we received this letter from one Dame Augusta Longbottom. She asked us if we would consider entering in negotiations for a betrothal contract for you and her grandson."

There was a moment of silence on both ends of the line.

"Hermione?" her mother asked. "Are you still there? Has the connection broken? Hermione, say something pumpkin."

"I'm still here mom," Hermione croaked. Had she been jinxing herself the day before when she told her bondmates nothing further could surprise her?

By now her bondmates were beyond curious as to what had astonished Hermione.

"I'm sorry. You caught me by surprise. Did you just really tell me Neville's grandmother sent you a betrothal contract?"

Fleur and Harry Potter Delacour mouthed the words 'betrothal contract' at each other and Fleur in particular got an irritated look on her face. This nonsense had better be nipped in the bud and quickly. Hermione wasn't available. Harry had to suppress a chuckle. Less than four days and his wife was already possessive. Though in all honesty he rather disliked Dame Longbottom's himself.

The phone conversation continued. It was obvious to the Grangers that their daughter was as surprised as they'd been. Philip was quite relieved. He wasn't ready for his daughter to get married just yet. He couldn't resist cracking a joke about it. "The letter was quite complimentary. As a heroine from the war and the winner of an order of Merlin first class and as a woman held in high esteem by her grandson Dame Longbottom believes a union between you and her grandson would be quite suitable. This for both public and personal reasons. And according to this missive we can name our own bride price. The lady put it more elegantly of course. I never realised there were still people out there who write in this style.

Her father's teasing gave Hermione enough time to get over her surprise. "Well, you can write back and politely decline.. and…"

She might as well drop the bomb now. Taking a deep breath she added, "You can always mention I'm already... ehm... betrothed."

This time silence reigned on the other side of the phone before Emma hesitantly asked, "As in a little white lie or are you telling the truth?"

"As in, I'm telling the truth." Hermione was unaware of how hard she was gripping the receiver as she waited for her parents to process her news. Unfortunately for her peace of mind it remained silent for some time.

Carefully her mother asked. "You didn't tell us this when you were here, so this must be a very recent development?"

"Very." her daughter confirmed.

"Are congratulations in order?" Doctor Granger asked even more carefully.

"I think so. I mean I don't know... things kind of happened really fast and I…"

"You?"

"Are you pregnant?" Philip asked at the same time his wife asked her question. He was not quite as diplomatic as his partner.

"What? No!" their daughter exclaimed.

"Hermione, why don't you start at the beginning?" Emma, quickly interjected before father and daughter could start an argument.

"Okay." Carefully choosing her words she did start at the beginning. "Do you remember what I told you about Fleur and Harry? Their Veela bond?"

She wished she could have told them everything in person. It would have been more personal and she would have been able to gauge their reactions better. It certainly was not difficult to hear her mother's puzzled tone – Hermione could almost hear her silent question, wondering what Harry had to do with her daughter's betrothal, although not surprised he was involved.

"Refresh our memories please." Hermione didn't think she imagined the slightly hostile tone in her father's voice. Ignoring it she retold them the story of her mate's bonding, the cliff note's version.

"It sounds like a fairy tale. Love at first sight, perfect mates. You really do live in another world Hermione. Now I take it there's a point to this story which involves you?

Oh my! You found a mate?"

"I did."

Her father reacted but he did not erupt like she half expected. If anything it seemed he sounded somewhat resigned - a touch weary. "Potter is involved in this, isn't he?"

Hermione decided to take her dad's reaction as a positive sign. "Yes, he is."

"How can he be involved? Didn't you just tell us he already has a mate?"

Hermione finally told them everything which had happened, including the fact she probably wouldn't be able to meet them in England because her magic was currently unreliable. Their reaction to it all could be described as calm. This slightly worried her.

Her father sighed so deeply that it was clearly audible over the phone. She could easily picture him rubbing his head as he had a tendencyto do when faced with a problem. "You have given us a lot to think about. Give us some time to process all this and we'll talk about it further the next time we speak. We have to go now. The people coming to look at our house will be here in about fifteen minutes."

Emma Granger agreed and was reminded of their first topic of conversation by an owl landing in front of her again, startling her as it had done several times already. "Now what should we tell this Longbottom dame?"

"Just write that I'm involved. I'll write Neville a letter explaining things in more detail."

When the conversation was over Hermione didn't see her parents give each other a quick hug. Philip's hand briefly rested Emma's stomach.

"We didn't get a chance to tell her our news."

"Time for that later," was her husbands' reply. "Am I a bad father for hoping this one won't be magical?"

*~*

Lessons turned out to be classes in Veela customs and history thought by Fleur's grandmother. For the first time since the final battle Hermione was fascinated by a subject and her old study habits resurfaced. With all this new material at her fingertips she had become quite involved in her reading material.

However unlike her time at Hogwarts she could no longer set her own study schedule. The need to touch each other might have abated after nearly a week but the need to remain close had not and neither of her bondmates was inclined to stay cooped up in the study for days. To her chagrin they gave her the mornings but the afternoons and evenings were spent doing other things. It was quite annoying she could not schedule her own day. Definitely a downside to the bond, however, so much good came of it too.

Slowly she started to feel emotions from both Harry and Fleur. So far it had only been the stronger emotions which came across their bond. However, when this happened it was disconcerting. It was one thing to know when someone was upset or happy but it was something else entirely, too actually experience it.

What she felt most clearly was the love between Harry and Fleur. It was a strong and beautiful emotion but it made her question if they would ever feel the same about her. She could not help but wonder how she would find her place with them.

*~*

Harry and Fleur exchanged a look, tried to hold it in but lost it anyhow and burst out laughing as Hermione looked at the result of her transfiguration. She briefly looked at them with a slight pout on her face, which Fleur thought looked rather cute on her, before looking at her creation again.

There had been no burst of accidental magic from any of them, for which they were all grateful, but she had some control issues with her magic all right. It was downright annoying. What was even more annoying was the fact that neither Harry nor Fleur had similar problems. No control problems for them and they certainly were not overpowering every damn little spell they tried. This had to be a side effect of their bond.

Her magic had bonded with the magic of two whose magic was amongst the strongest witches or wizards alive. Her own powers, and this was not a matter of false pride, had always been considerable, well above average. However, the amount of magic available to her now was ridiculous. She was learning to take those things in stride though -- learning, because she didn't always succeed.

Things like her current Transfiguration spell gone awry, in such a spectacular way, when she'd always prided herself on her good precision work, was difficult to accept.

The button had not changed into a needle but in something…well, a lot bigger with two pointy sides. And the puppy she was looking at now, though cute in its own way, more resembled an adult sized Saint Bernard.

She sighed deeply before she too started to grin. It was a funny sight to behold and it was rather difficult to stay irritated when she could literally feel how amused the other two were.

*~*

Another day gone and night come. The trio slept but the peaceful night was about to be interrupted. Harry didn't know what disrupted his sleep but it wasn't anything pleasant if the anxiety he was feeling was anything to go by. Sleep quickly left him as he tried to identify the source of the emotion.

It wasn't Fleur. She was sleeping as peacefully as ever. That meant it had to be Hermione. Sure enough there it was again. Fear, desperation and even pain emanated from her. She seemed to be having a nightmare. A bad one at that, judging from the feelings he was getting. Something he was only too familiar with.

He started to shake her awake. Gently at first but more firmly when she did not respond. He immediately set to wake her up. All too familiar with nightmares himself, the quicker she was awake the better it was.

It took him a while and Hermione seemed to grow more desperate. She also started to thrash around somewhat in Harry's grip. As if his grip was fuelling her nightmare. Suddenly, Hermione sat up straight in bed, her breathing heavy, her eyes searching the darkness of the room wildly. It was enough to stir Fleur awake as well.

Harry immediately pulled her into a hug making shushing noises. "Shh, it's alright Mione. Your safe here. Nothing's going to hurt you."

It worked. The moment Hermione realised she was safely in bed, Harry could feel her begin to calm. She took a few deep breaths before she began to pull away from him. He wouldn't let her and tightened his arm around her.

"Malfoy Manor?"

Hermione looked at him, clearly wondering how he had guessed, before nodding.

"How often?"

"Sometimes. It's not that bad anymore. In fact it's been weeks since I last… Look Harry, I'm sorry I woke you. Just go back to sleep. I'll be fine."

Harry ignored everything after the word last. "How long has this been going on and why didn't tell us, me?"

Strangely the fact that she had not confided in him actually hurt him a bit and it was audible in his voice. She had always taken care of him and he wanted to do the same for her. He was concerned her actions seemed to indicate she did not trust him enough to confide in him.

"It hasn't exactly come up in conversations Harry and with everything that's been happening I forgot all about them. Besides if there's one thing I don't like to recall it's our time at Malfoy Manor. I try very hard not to think about that place."

"Pushing away your emotions doesn't work you know," Harry said gently.

Hermione nearly snorted in disbelieve. "This from the boy who nearly pushed everyone away, thinking he had to safe the world all by himself?"

"I rarely pushed you away Hermione," Harry chided, "and you know it. I really want to be here for you now Mione. Just like you've always been here for me. Why not let me?"

Hermione looked at her friend. In the early morning light, which seeped through the tiny splits between the windows and the curtains of the bedroom, Hermione could easily see the earnest and caring expression in Harry's eyes.

"It's really not that big a deal Harry. You don't have to worry about anything." she replied, touched by his care.

"You're wrong about that," Harry disagreed. "How can we build a real, working, relationship if we cannot trust or 'bother' each other with things like this? Quite frankly I really don't like the fact that you feel you have to trivialise these things or keep them from me. I really thought we were better friends than that."

Hermione needed a moment to mull over his words. It certainly had not been her intention to hurt her friend. She simply did not want to be a bother to him or Fleur. To anyone, for that matter.

"I'm sorry Harry. I didn't realise you felt this way. I should have. I really should have and I do trust you. It's just difficult to talk about these things."

"I know, probably better then most people, but like I said if we want this weird three way relationship of ours to work we really have to open up to each other. I think we've all, for various reasons, been avoiding the subject, just taking things as they came. But I think it's high time the three of us sit down and actually address our situation. Think about how we want to go about everything."

"You're right of course," Hermione agreed with a sigh, before smiling faintly. "You've certainly grown up Harry."

Harry grinned in response but wouldn't be distracted. "I think we'll play hooky from our regular schedule tomorrow. Actually… you know what I think we should do as well?"

"What?"

"I think we should go out on a date," Harry said enthusiastically. "Romantic diner, wine, music, candle light… we'll pull out all the stops."

Harry looked at his best friend in expectation, wondering how she felt about it.

After her initial surprise Hermione liked the idea but what really appealed to her was Harry's obvious pleasure and enthusiasm at the idea. Still a date with three people was a somewhat strange concept. She told her friend and bondmate as much.

"Ideally we'd go on separate dates, you and me, you and Fleur, etc. We'd get to know each other individually. However our bond won't allow for that."

"I know." Hermione smiled and squeezed Harry's hand to indicate she was okay with things.

"Right," Harry responded in kind. He was also happy to note that Hermione had been sufficiently distracted from her nightmare.

"It seems we've got quite a few things to work out today. How about we try to catch a few more zzzz's?"

"Do you think Fleur will agree with our plans?" Hermione asked slightly concerned After all, they'd just scheduled several things without consulting her.

"I think she'll be in charge of the planning before we're halfway through breakfast."

Harry finally, to Hermione's regret, removed his arm from its position around her shoulders. As he moved to lie down again he suddenly changed his mind as something occurred to him.

"Oh, in case you have another nightmare. When Fleur and my relationship began I had quite a few nightmares. She did something which very effectively distracted me from my memories and really helped to relax me so I could go back to sleep fairly easily. It might work for you too."

What he did not say out loud was that after the first few times of being subjected to Fleur's distraction techniques he hadn't been able to fall asleep at all. However nightmares had nothing to do with his inability to fall back asleep back then.

Fleur, who'd followed most, if not all of the conversation, between her mates, and agreed with everything which had been said wholeheartedly, smiled into her pillow. Finally things were moving forward. She smiled even wider when she heard Harry mention her distraction technique. She was also glad for the fact that the bond between her and Hermione was only in its early stages. This way the other witch did not catch on to the fact that she was awake. Something Harry undoubtedly knew.

As unobtrusively as she could manage she changed position so she could look at her bondmates. Harry, who had his back to her, while Hermione, she could barely make out on the other side of Harry, in the dimness of the early morning.Still she could easily see how Harry moved closer to Hermione. Taking the brunette by surprise as he gently reached for her head and pulled her closer for a kiss.

What she could not see was how their lips met and how Harry's tongue gently probed Hermione's lips. Nor could she see how Hermione reacted by opening them and responding in kind, eagerly deepening the kiss.

Still the view in front of her made her hart flutter happily. Yes, things were definitely moving in the right direction.

Harry had no idea how long their kiss lasted but they had to come up for air eventually. A little voice inside his head was yelling at him, questioning why he had never done this before. As far as he was concerned a repeat performance would be happening far in the very near future.

He pulled back slightly and with no little satisfaction concluded his bondmate was suitably distracted. He chuckled when Hermione seemed to realise what they had just done.

Merlin, but she looked adorable with those wide brown eyes of hers. Pulling her close one last time he kissed her on her forehead and went back to sleep. Quite content with the events of the past few moments.

It took a stunned Hermione much longer to try and get back to the land of Morpheus – the emphasis on the word _try_

*~*

A/n. next chapter; Luna and Hummer v. Dr. Phil?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me.

**Thank you Jedi Emeritus for doing a great beta job.** A lot of work I'm sure.

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. **

Not a popular fellow – is doctor Phil, lol.

**Cateagle** I rather liked your only Harry comment by Neville and could not resist putting it in.

**Akujin666** I think your first question was explained earlier on in the story and I'll do my best to answer the rest of your questions in the upcoming chapters. (Except for the one what would have happened if they had bonded before the end of the war.)

Your questions led me to a big new plotbunny though. What would happen if Harry and Hermione didn't want, even fought the Veela bond. I'm now working on a darker story along those lines… with a rather dark Fleur.

I've also noticed throughout the reviews that a few people are curious about Harry's and Fleur's bonding? Do more people want to see this? I was not planning on adding it but I could if more people want it or do a prequel of sorts when I finally finish this story. To think I estimated only 6 or 7 chapters for this story originally.

Ok, enough talking. As always I hope you'll like.

Chapter 9

Harry and Fleur had wasted little time in arranging their date. That very night they had decided they would go out in a nearby Muggle town. The fact the three of them were going on a date together still felt weird but Hermione was looking forward to it.

In preparation for their outing, Fleur had insisted they try out a few outfits in order to decide what to wear. If Fleur had her way, their evening would be perfect. When Hermione had pointed out she really only still had the things she had taken to Sweden with her Fleur had waved her worries away. Perdu and his compatriots had made her a few things.

That morning Hermione had written a couple of letters - one to Neville with an explanation about her 'betrothal' and one to Luna, who should be back in England by now. She had asked Luna to do her a favour by visiting her childhood home when her parents arrived back in England. She hoped her friend would be willing to pick up more of her clothes and send them over via owl.

Still, she was eager to see what the house elves had created, which was how Hermione found herself standing in front of the closet. Opening the closet door, oblivious to Fleur's reasonably credible attempt at keeping a straight face, she took her first look at her new things.

She only blinked once when she saw what was in the closet. Rows upon rows of clothing; dresses, trousers, tops, shirts, blouses etc. This was not a closet – it was a bloody ballroom filled with outfits of every kind.

This could not be right. She closed the door but after reopening it the sight was the same.

"Fleur, what's this?"

"What? Don't you like them?"

"There are so many things in there, I'll never be able to wear all of them. Not in this life time!"

"Aren't you exaggerating just a little?" Fleur could not look her bondmate in the eye for fear of laughing. "Let me see."

Out of Hermione's view she moved her wand, still half hidden in her pocket and wordlessly dispelled the illusion while only partially opening the closet door. "What's wrong with these?"

The younger witch yanked the closet door open completely. "Wrong? You call this normal…?"

Noticing the very diminished closet size and content Hermione realised she'd been had. Swatting Fleur on her arm she grouched. "Fleur!"

The quarter Veela only laughed and pulled the other witch in a hug, before taking a midnight blue cocktail dress from Hermione's closet. "We forgot to set a limit for Harry when we first asked Perdu to make a new wardrobe for him. He still hasn't worn everything and I doubt he will anytime soon."

Holding the dress in front of Hermione she nodded in approval. "This should look great on you. Try it on."

Hermione took the dress from her bondmate and then watched as Fleur moved toward her own wardrobe in order to select her own outfit for the evening's date. With Harry currently occupying their bathroom she could not retreat there to change. Even though she had usually changed in the bathroom since their situation allowed it, changing in front of Fleur or Harry had not bothered her - or at least she hadn't given it much consideration.

Years of sharing a dorm and other facilities at Hogwarts and nearly a year of sharing close quarters with Harry and Ron in war time had helped her overcome any embarrassment she might have had of changing in front of her mates.

However, with the looks Fleur had been occasionally throwing her since yesterday afternoon, she did not feel completely comfortable doing so now. It could be her imagination but she had the strongest suspicion Fleur had been checking her out. Nothing obvious but still…

Even more improbable, but she had the feeling Fleur appreciated what she saw.

Looking at the blonde witch again, Hermione noticed Fleur was not paying her any attention. Maybe it was her imagination and maybe not, but the quarter Veela had succeeded in making her feel slightly nervous, not necessarily in a bad way, but enough to throw the younger witch slightly off balance. This extended not only to her looks, but also to some of the things Fleur said.

"Our Harry sure knows how to kiss right?"

Hermione just shook her head. _Exactly like that. _

*~*

Neville shook his head as he read Hermione's letter for the second time. This could only happen to Harry Potter. Although to be fair to his friend, when something happened to him Hermione was involved more often then not. Neville grinned as he considered it could very well be the Potter/Granger combination which was the catalyst for many things.

The young Lord Longbottom was startled from his thoughts when his gran entered their family room with an expression of distaste on her face. Even someone who knew her less than Neville could easily see something was bothering the woman.

He knew she would give him the reason for her mood within moments - Dame Longbottom did not believe in withholding her grievances.

"Some people simply have no manners," Augusta huffed as she sat down in her favourite chair but waving a letter in the air nonetheless. "They make us wait for their answer far longer then can be deemed polite and then all we get is a four line reply."

In spite of himself Neville became curious. His gran had quite a temper and it was easily ignited but often there was a reason for it. "Who made us wait and for what?"

Dame Augusta told him what she had done and if her grandson had been drinking at the moment of explanation that drink would have been sprayed across the room. As it was, counting to twenty was not enough to remain calm.

"Betrothed indeed," Augusta finished her narration with disdain. "I have asked around and no wizard anyone knows of has offered for the Granger girl. If they do not wish to accept our offer that is their business but to lie about it is a sign of poor manners."

"Gran… first of all it's not our offer but yours. You do not want to know how I feel about you going behind my back with something that has, potentially, such a profound impact on my personal life. Rest assured we shall be discussing this at a later time… when I've calmed down. "

In spite of all Neville had done during recent years Augusta still saw him somewhat of a bungling boy with self esteem issues. The cool attitude he now displayed towards her was new and she did not like it - though it did drive the lesson home that she needed to revise her opinion.

"Also consider the fact that the Grangers as non-magical people have long since abolished such things as betrothals, something I know you're well aware of. So why are you surprised when they turn you down?"

In his anger Neville had gotten up and walked towards the door. He needed to put a bit of distance between himself and the woman who raised him. He honestly loved his gran but it was time for her realise he would not tolerate her meddling ways any further. Yet he did not wish to say anything he would regret later.

He paused at the door though, as something occurred to him. "Tell me something. You still abide by the old gods… what would be the penalty for messing with an established Veela bond?"

*~*

"What are you up to?" Harry whispered as he pulled Fleur closer. With Hermione currently in the shower they had a rare moment to themselves.

Ever since he and Hermione had kissed, his wife's behaviour towards his best friend had changed noticeably. Whereas before the kiss Fleur had been content to let things unfold on their own, she now seemed intent upon pushing Hermione's buttons. It was nothing negative – in fact it was quite the opposite – but still her behaviour puzzled him.

Fleur snuggled into his embrace and in doing so caught his scent. Hmm, she loved his scent. It was so Harry.

"Just trying to push her a bit into thinking of us as more than simply friends," she explained.

"Okay… Care to explain further?"

"You remember our, for lack of a better description, courtship period? It just developed naturally from the start, right?"

"I guess so." Harry had never given it much thought. He and Fleur belonged together. From the start they had both felt that way and everything had indeed developed steadily from there.

Fleur continued and she seemed to reminisce a little. "I knew I had met my perfect mate and you're the kind of guy that takes everything as it comes and you act accordingly. I think I expected the same to happen with Hermione too, but I think you were correct when you said we need to actively move forward. So that's what I'm doing."

She grinned which made Harry raise his eyebrows in enquiry.

Despite her mirth Fleur seemed to choose her words carefully, a touch of uncertainty entering her voice. "Hermione is someone who applies logic to everything, she reasons everything through. To a point this has helped her to accept our bond and all that it entails. Trying to break or deny the bond would only result in disaster for all of us and she doesn't want that."

"Thankfully," Harry joked.

"But for all that, you're still Harry her best friend and I'm Fleur someone who was beginning to become a dear dear friend. But mostly to her mind I'm her best friend's wife. We need her to start seeing us as her mates.

"I didn't fall back asleep after your kiss. Hermione was tossing and turning for hours afterwards. So that must have kicked her mind into gear."

Harry was starting to catch on. "So your teasing, compliments and personal questions are intended to help her start thinking of us differently?"

"Nothing wrong with helping to move things in the right direction eh?"

"My devious girl," Harry said with a grin, after which he pulled her closer yet, so he could share a deep kiss more easily.

When Hermione joined them again, looking absolutely stunning, both Fleur and Harry complimented her – verbally and non-verbally. They also thought she looked rather cute, blushing as she did.

*~*

Neville looked at his gran with bemusement. Admitting she had been wrong would be as close to an apology as he was likely to get from her. After a long conversation he had gotten her promise that she would not be arranging marriages for him – at least not for the time being. He would just have to trust the fact she was not crossing her fingers behind her back.

His gran was really something though. After rendering her near apology she more or less demanded Neville's help in convincing Harry and his mates to return to England for a visit. She was a member of the comity responsible for arranging the ministry's upcoming victory ball and none of the committee members had been successful in their attempts to get the man who won to attend.

Neville had gotten away with saying he would see what he could do. However, mentioning it in a letter to Hermione or Harry would be the extent of his asking. They would receive official invitations anyhow and could make up their minds then. If they did not show up he certainly understood.

They had more than earned their peace and probably more then needed it in order to adjust to life as a threesome. Neville started to grin again as he mouthed the words _only Harry_.

The floo of his study suddenly flared up. Turning toward it he was surprised to see Ron Weasley's head appeared. He quickly accepted the floo call.

"Hey mate, would it be all right if I dropped by?"

At Neville's assent Ron waited only long enough for his friend to stand aside before flooing over.

The two men sat down in the comfortable chairs which Neville preferred in his private quarters, as opposed to the more elegant but rigid furniture that adorned the rest of his ancestral home. The Longbottom lord after only a brief look at his friend immediately asked his house elf to get them a firewiskey.

After the firewiskey had been rapidly delivered by his ever diligent family house elf Neville asked without preamble. "What's up mate?"

"Just needed to get out for a while. The burrow has become a bit too constricted."

"Molly?"

Ron sighed. "Yeah. Dad's finally put his foot down, insisting she gets help. She won't hear of it of course."

"Things are that bad? I knew something was up. Ginny told me that much the last time we saw each other but that's nearly two months ago now."

"She never mentioned that. What exactly did she tell you?"

"Nothing much I'm afraid. She said your mum wasn't feeling all that well and complained a bit about a p_hlegm? Not sure what she meant with that though."_

_Ron chuckled mirthlessly. "I'm surprised she only complained a bit."_

_"We only had a brief moment before St. Mungo's staff started their talks and I wasn't interested in becoming a healer. I was there to see if I was interested in any of the other professions. We split of into different groups right after the introduction." _

"Ah," was Ron's only comment. Ginny had joined the healer programme of St. Mungo's about six weeks ago. It finally gave his sister something to focus on other than Harry and it had given him some peace and quiet.

"So what's this about your parents?" Neville asked, breaking the silence that had briefly fallen.

His mother and sister might kill him for airing their dirty laundry but Neville was a mate and frankly he needed to unload. So Ron took the opportunity and started to explain.

"Everything has been a mess since Fred died. You know how mum has always been a bit overbearing and fussing over us. She's never been able to let go and had trouble letting us grow up. I reckon that's why both Charlie and Bill left home right after Hogwarts. They had to leave the country in order to escape her clutches."

"After they left she started to smother the rest of us even more. It became even worse during and after the Triwizard tournament - she wouldn't let us out of her sight. We weren't allowed to do anything were she couldn't keep an eye on us. Somewhere down the line Harry and to a lesser extent Hermione got included in the bunch. I think she decide Harry was going to marry Ginny by the time he was fourteen. The same for me and Hermione, though that happened later."

"That obviously did not happen," Neville observed. "What happened next?"

"When Fred died she lost it - she could not accept it. She still talks about him as if he's alive. She is still planning Ginny's and Harry's wedding. She keeps on asking when Hermione and I will make her a grandmother."

"She gets absolutely furious at anyone who contradicts her. It was not that bad at first but back then she was almost planning Fleur's murder, calling her a backstabbing whore, or vilifying her for corrupting poor, innocent Harry.

Ron sighed, "She made me promise I would not contact him. That would have been the worst mistake I could have made but I nearly caved once or twice because I could not think of anything else to calm her down.

Neville refrained from commenting. "How about your dad and your siblings?"

Ron snorted. "Charlie ran back to his dragons at the first opportunity, Bill was mourning the loss of his wife and marriage, Percy hid in his work again, George has only recently gotten his act together and Ginny became obsessed with Harry. The joys of a large loving family."

He continued with some hesitation. "I don't think it's that they don't care but it is as if by ignoring things they believe it will all go away, things will solve themselves. It just doesn't work that way. Although, I guess I'm not being entirely fair. Bill has actually taken over keeping an eye on mum when me or dad can't. He and Lavender have actually gotten together and that really turned things around for him."

"Bloody hell mate, I had no idea that things were that bad. You Weasleys always seemed such a close knit family."

Ron shrugged. "Keeping up appearances."

Something seemed to hit Neville. "Hey, weren't you and Lavender together?"

Ron chuckled ruefully. "We were but it turned out she and Bill had a lot more in common then she and I ever did."

This puzzled his friend. "What do Bill and Lavender have in common? I can't think of two people who differ more. I mean the serious curse breaker and the fashion and gossip happy Lavender."

"Do you know what happened to Lavender at the battle of Hogwarts?" Ron queried.

Neville indicated he did not.

"Look, not many people know this and I know Lav doesn't want it widely known. Though I don't think she will mind that you know, but keep it to yourself ok?"

Ron did not wait for Neville's confirmation. He knew his friend would keep everything he was told in confidence to himself. "Lavender was attacked by Fenrir Greyback - he got her really bad too. For a while it was unclear if she'd ever walk again but that's another story. Hermione managed to save her life but there had been blood contact between Lavender and Greyback - she was lucky that it hasn't manifested into full lycanthropy but there were still some effects she would not talk to me about. Bill understood her fears though. Those two connected through shared hardships but it soon developed into something more."

Neville repeated his earlier bloody hell. He and Lavender had never really connected but she was a fellow Gryffindor and he wouldn't wish Fenrir's 'ministrations' on anyone.

"About the only good thing that came out of this whole bloody mess," Ron continued while eyeing his empty whisky glass with regret.

The young Longbottom Lord arranged for a refill before carefully phrasing what he said next.

"Mate no offence, but from what you're telling me it sounds like your mum needs help - professional help."

"I know and dad agrees. He's actually been in contact with a healer at St. Mungo's who is coming to the Burrow tomorrow to assess things since there is no way mum will go to him voluntarily. It's why I'm here now. Sorry mate but I really needed a break before all hell is going to break loose tomorrow."

"No problem. Ron, if you don't mind me asking, what about Harry and Hermione? The three of you have been best friends since Halloween of our first year. It is a good thing you didn't make that promise to your mum, because I'm telling you mate, that's the stupidest thing you could have done and you've been known to suffer from foot in mouth disease."

The red head was not offended by Neville's statement, but neither did he react to Neville's last remark. "I figured Harry had enough problems of his own going on. I mean Veela bonding with a girl he barely knew and his adoptive family cussing him for it."

"Did you ever consider Harry might have wanted to hear this from you? To know that the guy he considers his brother doesn't hold his relationship against him? A short note is all that would have taken And what Hermione?"

Neville felt truly sympathetic for what his friend was going through, but he simply could not understand Ron's reasoning when it came to his best mates."

Ron looked at his glass again. "We've been writing on and off. Been meaning to write back for a while now but I just kept postponing and now all of a sudden all this time has passed."

"I'm not trying to justify this…" He briefly faltered. "It just sort of happened."

"Ron, sometimes you can be a real idiot. Do you know how jealous I've been at the friendship the three of you always shared? And here you do nothing to keep it up. What are you even doing here? You should be knocking on their door and explain everything to them. Mend your fences."

Ron slouched slightly in his seat. "I would but I don't even know where Hermione is at the moment and I doubt the Delacours would be happy to see me show up on their doorstep."

"Then for Merlin's sake, floo him and arrange to meet at a neutral spot, but do something. If you do nothing you really don't deserve friends like them."

Neville thought for a second before deciding Ron had to know. He walked to his desk and picked up Hermione's letter. Handing it to Ron to read he sat back down and awaited his reaction.

It was the red haired wizard's turn to say bloody hell – several times.

*~*

The reason they postponed their date by a day was a festival which was being held in a neighbouring town. The festival included a parade of river floats which were decorated with lights of all kinds. The start of the show was late, in full darkness, so they could enjoy the full effects of the lightshow.

When they decided to go on their date and Apolline suggested this event, Harry had given both his ladies his patented Potter look. He had never been to such a thing and he would love to see the boat parade. Of course neither Fleur nor Hermione could resist him. Besides the festival promised live entertainment of all sorts – food stands, spots for drink or dance and much more all over town. There would be something for everyone to enjoy.

They started the evening off with a lovely dinner at one of Harry and Fleur's favourite local restaurants. It was one of the places they wanted to share with their new mate. Dinner was excellent, conversation and company were even better - in short was a relaxed and great beginning of their date.

All three of them enjoyed the water parade but Harry in particular had been watching it intently. Part of the fun for the girls was to watch Harry enjoyment - he looked with obvious fascination at all the different floats. When it was all over and the last of them had sailed by he jumped up in excitement.

"We're going to enter next year and built the best damn float ever," he enthused.

Fleur laughed before she asked, "We are, are we? We'll have to see about that. What do you think Hermione?"

Hermione had been startled by Harry's easy assumption of them being here, together, next year. There was obviously no way around their bond but next year seamed so far away and talking about it felt surreal. Still she didn't want to kill the mood by turning serious, so after a brief hesitation, she shook off the strange mood which briefly tried to overtake her, and grinned. "That could be fun but what do we know about electrical stuff? Those lights have to be powered somehow and it is a Muggle show."

"Alain is good with all sorts of appliances. He should be able to help us with that."

Hermione turned to Fleur in surprise and the quarter Veela explained. "Dad's a Muggle born like you. His dad was an electrician who insisted his sons learn his trade despite all of them being wizards."

"Amazing," Hermione replied with a chuckle, "most wizards don't know a plug from a socket."

The three bondmates had been sitting on a comfortable spot on the river bank from where they had enjoyed an excellent view of the floats. Now they were ready to move to the village centre where the main events had been scheduled. Fleur hooked her arms through those of her mates and they started to walk at a leisurely pace.

"Dad actually works as a Muggle. He and a business partner own several cabs. He's never held the belief wizards cannot live in the Muggle world. We've been raised that way actually. At one point I even considered going to college instead of going to work for Gringotts."

Hermione felt there was more to what Fleur was saying than was heard on the surface, but right now was not the time to consider this. The trio were thoroughly enjoying themselves -they took in the sights, listened to various music groups and generally had a good time. Harry had been right Hermione concluded -this was exactly what they needed.

It was how normal couples got to know each other, and if the fact that there were three of them was taken out of the equation it was a normal date. Even though the night was still young she hoped they would repeat it soon.

Fleur was slightly amazed at how relaxed her female bondmate was. This was a Hermione she had not seen before. Yes, they had been on their way of becoming close friends before the Veela magic claimed her but the gentle teasing and flirting was new, almost as if the younger witch had caught onto their plan and decided to play. It occurred to Fleur that Hermione could have overheard herself and Harry earlier today. It mattered not; she was enjoying herself.

Harry grinned as he listened to his girls flirt. He remained mostly quiet, deciding that the two women needed to bond to each other – after all, Fleur was his wife, while Hermione had been his friend for many years, but they had only gotten to know one another recently. He was slightly surprised at the ease with which Hermione handled Fleur tonight. It was definitely a side of Hermione he had not seen before, but decided he liked. Then his eyes caught something.

"Hey guys. Look over there, a cotton candy stand. I've never had that before. You two want to try?"

"No thanks," Hermione said with a shiver. "The last time I had it the candy got stuck in my hair. It was a crime to get it out. Darn sticky goo."

Fleur actually felt a tiny pang of disappointment coming from her husband. "See that pavement café over there. We'll wait for you there."

"Good idea. Order a coke for me will ya?" Harry immediately agreed as he looked to where Fleur was pointing. Several tables were put outside so people could enjoy a drink without having to miss the ongoing entertainment.

Together with Hermione, Fleur sauntered over to the nearest free table. When they were about to sit down Fleur's eye fell on an empty table in the corner. It was somewhat obscured from the rest of the terrace by large planters which were filled with large plants. She grinned that would be a perfect spot. Quickly she directed Hermione to the corner table. The quarter Veela was not worried about Harry - he could easily pinpoint them by using their bond.

"I think we'd have a better view from over there." Hermione pointed back to the other table.

"I want to show you something," Fleur replied. "Works better here."

She knew she had piqued Hermione's curiosity with that comment.

Looking around Hermione could not see anything special and she doubted it was anything Fleur carried on herself. Her outfit barely left any room to hide her wand.

Her curiosity increased further when Fleur dragged her chair closer and pushed the table slightly away. Assuming Fleur wanted to face the same direction Hermione started to move to the right only to be stopped by a hand on her wrist. Looking at her questioningly the English witch saw an impish expression on her Veela mate's face, though there was an easily detectable hint of nerves too.

All in all that expression was enough to make Hermione's stomach to flutter nervously in response. Just what was Fleur up to?

The older woman seemed to change her mind and pushed her chair back, moving further away from her mate and getting to her feet. Before Hermione had a chance to ask her what she was doing Fleur was standing directly behind her.

The inexplicable fluttering in her stomach increased quite a bit, as did her confusion. She looked straight ahead again but still saw nothing beyond the big plants which cordoned of their table.

And then she saw nothing because Fleur put her hands in front of her eyes. Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin and instinctively tried to move away from Fleur's light grip. "Fleur, what…?"

"Hush." Fleur had moved her head close to her mate's ear and her sultry voice only caused Hermione's heart to hammer in her chest.

"I want to show you something which is much better enjoyed by experiencing it yourself," Fleur continued.

The quarter Veela did not need their bond to know Hermione was extremely nervous. Fleur was too, but she did not think Hermione noticed. Briefly she feared she was moving too fast but the moment just felt right. So in spite of her doubts she moved her head even further towards Hermione and whispered. "Harry got to kiss you..."

By now Fleur had moved around Hermione so far she had to move her hands away from the other girl's eyes. Blue eyes met wide brown orbs as Fleur's lips met Hermione's. "… it's only fair I …"

Nibbling softly, carefully, on them, a part of her carefully gauging Hermione's reactions while her hands moved behind the other girl's head on their own accord in order to bring her closer. "… get to do the same…"

She was extremely pleased and surprised when it was the brunette who moved closer and deepened the kiss. Extremely pleased did not cover it - Fleur was ecstatic.

Briefly her mind went back to the first kiss she had shared with Harry. That one had been powerful, passion filled and even needy. The one she and Hermione shared was gentle, exploring and full of promise for the future. There really was no comparing the two beyond the fact that they both, in their own way, rocked Fleur's heart in a most pleasant way.

"Well, well, isn't that a sight for sore eyes?" A male voice interrupted the girls.

Fleur, who recognised it immediately, stiffened and moved away from Hermione with a look of regret in her eyes.

Immediately alarmed by Fleur's reaction the younger witch got to her feet and stood directly next to Fleur looking warily at the man who had interrupted them. It was a tall blond man with blue eyes, who stood there leering at them. Physically the man might look like he could be related to her bondmate but his demeanour reminded her eerily of Draco Malfoy. Without realising it she prepared for a fight.

Hermione looked to her mate and noticed a rather large change in the demeanour of her bondmate. Instead of the warm, teasing person of the past few days, an almost regal, haughty woman stood next to her. She was reminiscent of the Fleur she had known during the Triwizard tournament. Who was this guy who caused Fleur to behave so?

"Ruven," Fleur acknowledged the man as if he was a bug she wanted to squash under her foot. "Leave it to you to spoil a perfectly enjoyable moment."

"Now, now, Fleur. Is that any way to greet an old friend? Especially one who knows your husband? How is dear Harry? Does he know your seeing someone behind his back? A woman no less… though I have to say, you've got great taste."

Whoever he was, Hermione concluded, this Ruven fellow was not a subtle person and the way he was openly checking her out set her teeth on edge. It also did not require a genius to figure out the man was basically accusing Fleur of cheating on Harry.

Without thinking about it she grabbed Fleur's hand in support. She got a squeeze in thanks, even though the older woman kept her attention mostly on their unwanted guest.

Fleur did her best to stay calm, but a few Death Eaters aside, there was no person she despised more then Ruven Vervier. He was the eldest son of her father's business partner and a good four years older than herself. Throughout their lives she had had to suffer through quite a few family get togethers, which became quite bothersome when he started to pay unwanted attention to her. Then, around her fifteenth birthday at a Christmas party he had been unable to keep his hands to himself. Being magical she had been able to deal quickly and quietly with him but her dislike and distrust changed into full loathing. She wanted nothing to do with him, but like a bad rash he always seemed to turn up at the most inconvenient of times and places.

"Why don't you just piss off?"

"Now why would I want to leave the presence of two such beautiful ladies?" His sneer returned. "Especially since I don't think you want your husband to know about this."

Hermione spoke up for the first time. "Fleur, who is this idiot?"

"Nobody we wish to associate with. Since he's not leaving, we are."

With that she stepped beyond the blond guy pulling Hermione with her.

Ruven, apparently, was not willing to let them go quite that easily. "I don't think so…"

The man made a big mistake when he grabbed Fleur's arm pulling her to a stop. Two women with war honed reflexes elbowed him hard in the stomach. They did not look back to see him drop to the ground gasping for breath.

It was not long before Harry joined them, a look of worry on his face. "What happened?"

Fleur's demeanour had not changed. She still wore her aloof, distant countenance which worried him. Her one word answer of 'Ruven' initially told him enough, but when he finally convinced her to tell him everything, his visage darkened considerably. He chuckled appreciatively when she told him about the double wammer the idiot had received for his trouble.

"I swear the next time I see him I'm going to hex him," Fleur said, still upset.

"I could tell he was an asshole, but this was obviously not the first run in you've had with him."

Fleur heard the question Hermione had not quite asked and explained their history with Mr. Vervier, helping her bondmate to understand perfectly Fleur's desire to hex him. As they continued their trek through the village they no longer took in the sights. Hermione noticed Fleur's tense expression and Harry's angry one. This was not how their first date was going to end!

"I think he would make a great toilet brush. What do you think?" she asked in a conversational tone of voice.

"What?" The sudden, apparent, change in subject confused her two bondmates.

"When you hex him," Hermione explained. "Make him useful. I would do it myself but with the way my magic is acting I'd turn him in a kitten. I don't think it would do to make him into something to adorable."

It had the desired effect as Fleur started to relax. "I like that thought."

"And one other thing," Hermione continued. "I think we were discussing something quite different when he interrupted."

"Which was?" Harry asked curiously. "I could feel you were excited but… oh."

Seeing Hermione pull Fleur in for a kiss, a passionate one at that, was not something Harry had expected to see so soon.

Nonetheless it pleased him to no end and dang it was a sight to see. His own wand seemed to respond to that realisation. Luckily his comfortable clothes somewhat hid his condition but he knew Fleur had picked up on it.

When his witches had to come up for air, Harry was happy to note Fleur was back to her usual self. As a matter a fact he was rather familiar with that glint in her eye as she pulled Hermione closer again - this time to whisper something in her ear.

Hermione's eyes immediately flickered to his midsection and there was enough light for Harry to see her face change colour. He let out a laugh and stepped closer to the two women. Like Fleur he put his arm around the flustered witch and they continued their evening.

Flustered as she was, Hermione was happy to note both Harry and Fleur's good mood had been restored.

*~*

Late that evening Ron returned to the Burrow, where he took a few moments to enjoy the quiet of the night before entering his childhood home. The only thing he heard here was the chirping of the insects - if only things would be as calm inside.

Finally he went inside preparing for another fun family night. However, with his mother already off to bed things remained calm inside the house as well. He found his father sitting in the family room, nursing a drink when it suddenly struck him how old his father seemed. The entire situation weighed heavily on him.

"Hey dad, are you alright?"

"I'm just worried about your mother Ron. If healer Gladstone cannot help her, I don't know what we'll do," Arthur replied, the weariness clearly audible in his voice. Reluctant to again have this conversation with his youngest son he asked, "How was your evening?"

"I went to see Neville. You'll never believe what he told me?"

"And what is that?" Arthur asked, though with everything he had on his mind any distraction was welcome.

"Where is everyone?" Ron asked instead.

"Ginny is at the hospital, and Bill and Lavender are out again. So is George, thankfully."

That's what he wanted to hear - Ron had no problem sharing his news with his older brother but he wanted to be miles away from Ginny when she learned about Hermione and Harry.

As he told his dad what he had learned and discussed at Neville's, Bill and Lavender returned home as well and joined in the conversation.

"You know little brother, Neville has a point."

"I know. Dad will you be all right if I'm off to France for a few days?"

"You know Ron, I think that's a great idea, and if we can arrange it Lavender and I will come too. I'd like to see Fleur again and show her how I'm doing." Bill pulled his girlfriend closer to him. "I don't like how we parted and I'd like to talk things out now we are both doing well."

"You're all going," Arthur decided. "Ron, it is high time you patched things up with Harry. I'm sure our excuses seemed valid at the time but it is not right how we treated that boy - we called him a member of our family but that is not how we behaved. And Hermione is your supposed best friend, yet you had to hear about this from Neville. Fences need mending with her too. Don't waste any more time."

Ron wanted to interject but his father was not finished talking yet.

"Bill, you and Lavender need some time away together to simply enjoy your new relationship. Go with Ron if you like to visit the Delacours, but take a few days after that for yourselves. No arguments Ron. Ginny can help with Molly and so will George, and if it is really necessary we have other friends and relatives we can call upon. Ron you _have _to do this - postponing it any longer will only hurt further."

The only thing left to decide after Arthur's statement, was when exactly they would go to France.

*~*

_Two days later North Oxford, near the Granger residence_

As Luna Lovegood walked through the Muggle neighbourhood, she looked around in fascination. So this was how Muggles lived? Red brick house after similar red brick house lined both sides of the road. Only the gardens that surrounded the homes varied.

It was strange Luna mused. She had gone on several safaris to find elusive creatures, but she had never contemplated to visit a Muggle town. Why ever not? Their non-magical counterparts outnumbered them by about a thousand to one. What was it about the wizarding world that made them ignore the non-magical world which was all around them? Should one not at least familiarise oneself with one's neighbours? It was an interesting question - one not covered by Muggle Studies. Perhaps she could convince her father to do an issue of the Quibbler on the subject. He always had unique insights; it would be fun to read his conclusions.

One thing was seriously lacking though - there was not a single Nargle in sight. This indicated this area was a magical death zone and she seriously doubted she would ever be able to feel at home here. Had Hermione missed their absence? She would have to remember to ask.

Looking up, Luna saw a sign which contained the same street name as in Hermione's note – she was getting closer to the Grangers' home. If she understood her directions correctly she now had to turn to the right and it would be the fourth house on the right. When she found the home, maybe then she would have a clue how to 'ring' the door bell. She had looked intently but not a single house she had seen so far had a bell hanging near the door.

She caught a movement from the corner of her eyes and grinned - it seemed she was not the only one curious about Muggles. Or did he hope to be closer to Hermione by meeting her parents?

After spending roughly three weeks in the presence of the Blibbering Humdinger, Luna was convinced his intelligence was near human if not equal. What she had not figured out was why it had become so attached to Hermione so quickly. Certainly, her friend loved animals but that did not explain why the elusive Humdinger had adopted her so quickly.

After Hermione left their camp in Sweden, Hummer had confiscated her cot. He had been positively angry when Luna had sent Hermione's things to France and he had not been allowed to go. She had tried to persuade him to remain in his own habitat when she and her father were getting ready to leave Sweden, however the invisible scamp had managed to stow away on their Portkey journey. When she remembered the self satisfied look on his face after she discovered him she still had to chuckle.

Other than that she now knew why her father had never before seen one - Blibbering Humdingers slept for the better part of the day and were able to blend in with their surroundings. There just was not much opportunity to study him other than his sleeping habits.

Number fourteen; this should be it. Again there was no bell in sight. There was no knocker either. She took a few moments to study the home entrance, vaguely recalling a comment a fellow Ravenclaw had once made after visiting a Muggle born classmate over the holidays. He had said something about the love the non-magicals had for buttons. They operated everything by buttons and there was something resembling a button next to the door. She shrugged; it could not hurt to press it.

Ignoring Hummer's impatience she carefully pushed the thing and was startled when she did not hear a ringing sound but a cheerful melody. She patiently waited for someone to open the door, however, when nobody came she rang it again and again. This was fun.

Finally the door opened - was yanked open, would be a better description. Philip Granger looked at his unexpected guest with disdain. Taking in the short blonde woman in wizarding robes it was all he could do not to slam the door in her face. "What do you want?"

If she was perturbed by his behaviour she did not show it. "Hello Mr. Granger. I'm Luna Lovegood. Did Hermione not mention I would be by today to pick up some of her things?"

Luna did not wait to be invited inside - before Philip knew what happened, she and another guest he did not yet know about had entered his home and the door was closed behind them.

He blinked twice as she preceded him to the living room taking a good look at her surroundings. "All these Muggle things are fascinating Mr. Granger. Hermione is very lucky to live in both the wizarding and the non-magical world."

"Ehm, right," was all Philip said, not certain what to make of his guest.

"What is going on Phil?" Emma Granger joined them.

"A friend of Hermione's," was all Philip said. "She's here to pick up some things for Hermione."

Emma blinked. "At half six in the morning?"

"Yes," Luna answered with a smile. "It was such a lovely morning. It should not be wasted Mrs. Granger."

In spite of the early morning and the interrupted sleep Emma remembered her manners. "Why don't you sit down? Do you mind if we get some breakfast and coffee before we start on Hermione's things? Would you like a cup yourself?"

"That would be lovely Mrs. Granger," Luna replied while trying to locate one camouflaged Humdinger. Where had he gone off to?

"Please call me Emma. You must be Luna Lovegood. Hermione did indeed say you would drop by." As she said this she pointedly looked at her husband who grudgingly introduced himself as Philip. He was not a morning man.

As Emma Granger left for the kitchen, she left a still not happy Philip alone with his magical guest.

"What is that Phil?" Luna asked pointing to the large TV which stood in the corner of the room.

In his annoyance at having woken up prematurely Philip missed the shortening of his name, something he normally only allowed Emma. "It's a television."

"I learned of those during Muggle studies," Luna said enthusiastically. "It plays stories, right?"

"Ehm, yes…" Mr. Granger answered absently as his eyes widened. Hummer slowly became visible as he lay down on the comfortable sofa.

Philip Granger jumped to his feet and pointed at the fox like Hummer. "What… what is that?"

The Blibbering Humdinger lazily opened an eye to gaze upon his host as if to say, 'What are you getting so excited about?'

"This is Hummer - a Blibbering Humdinger. Hermione found him while we were in Sweden -or he found her. I'm not certain who found who."

Emma returned with three coffees and a light breakfast for the three of them. Seeing or smelling the food woke the Humdinger up and he did not mind getting a bit of it himself. His jump off the sofa nearly caused Mrs. Granger to drop the tray she was carrying. Luna repeated her explanation and soon told the story of how Hermione had met the fox like creature.

"Why did she not tell us about him?"

"I can imagine with all the upheaval because of the Veela bond it might have slipped her mind," Luna said thoughtfully.

"I'll get a few more sandwiches," Philip Granger said as he watched his own sandwich disappear into the Humbinger. Damn, the critter was fast. One moment he was on the couch the next it had grabbed his breakfast right out of his hand. It all happened within the blink of an eye. It did not help his mood.

"Speaking of this Veela business, Luna, you're a witch – can you tell us more? Hermione tried to explain over the phone a few times but it's hard to wrap my mind around it," Emma confessed. Though she kept looking at the Humdinger in fascination (how often did non-magicals get to see creatures like that!) she was keen to learn more.

When there was not immediate response, she looked at her early morning guest and watched, confused, as the girl patted several parts of her robes. She did not have to wait long for an explanation, but she watched in further confusion as the blonde pulled a large, old tome from her pocket. Had she been carrying that huge book in her pocket? Magic - while that word explained everything it was baffling all the same.

"This book is from my family's private collection - I think you'll find a good explanation of Veela bonds in it. If you still have questions after reading it you should ask Hermione or Fleur."

Emma nodded as she eyed the tome with appreciation. Hermione's love for books came from no stranger. "Thank you."

Luna accepted the thank you with a small smile on her face and she watched in amusement as Hummer went back to sleep again - this time on Mr. Grangers' chair.

It did not take long before Philip returned. Having had his first cup of coffee had gone a long way toward bettering his mood, and he more or less gracefully offered Luna another sandwich.

"Thank you Phil," Luna said, as she accepted her breakfast.

"It's Philip," Hermione's father corrected absentmindedly as he became aware of the fact that his chair was now occupied.

"I like Phil better," was Luna's simple reply. For some reason Philip had no reply for that.

After they had eaten, Emma took Luna upstairs to Hermione's bedroom in order to pack the things which had been specified in her letter. Since she had already told her mum what she wanted too, this did not take very long - Emma had already put together everything her daughter wanted. With fascination she watched as Luna shrunk everything and simply put it in one of her pockets.

While Philip might have had his fill of magic Emma was still fascinated by the stuff.

At around nine Luna was ready to head home again - she still had to work on her article about Snorkacks. Neither Granger asked what a Snorkack was as they were still getting used to a Humdinger. A very small part of Philip was scared that if he asked more about Snorkacks one might actually show up.

Doctor Granger did not know whether he was relieved or not to see her go. After they had gotten Hermione's things, the girl had fired a barrage of questions at him about all things Muggle. The girl had been relentless, still she had been disarming at the same time, and he soon found he could even accept the fact that she preferred to call him Phil. He had not accepted that from anyone but Emma since he was seven years old. How had she managed to do it?

As they stood to see Luna off, Mrs. Granger noticed Hummer remained where he was. "Aren't you forgetting anything dear?"

Luna looked at her furry friend but he stayed right were he was. "You behave, you hear? Don't be bothering Emma and Phil any."

Again one eye opened lazily as if to say, 'Who, me?'

Luna chuckled and pulled out her wand. Unlike her arrival earlier this morning she could apparate home since she knew her destination.

"He prefers to stay here. Don't worry, he is really easy to take care of and probably won't be too mischievous. Good bye Phil and Emma. I hope we meet again really soon."

Luna was aware of the fact she was leaving a mythical magical creature with two unsuspecting Muggles but she also knew Hummer could take care of himself. She was not worried.

A loud crack signalled her departure and the two dentists were left with an unexpected house guest and no clue what to do with him.

*~*

_A/n. Well I hope this chapter gave a bit of insight into the Weasley family. I do not really mind Ron's character though I'll never understand how J.K.R. paired him up with Hermione. And without, hopefully, giving away too much of later plot, Harry won't be forgiving the youngest Weasley son. Ron turned his back on Harry in their fourth year and again during their search during DH. Both times he was basically forgiven with a blink of an eye. I don't see that happening a third time._

_And lastly I'm planning a little something with Hummer that will require a name change. If anyone has a suggestion for a name I'd love to hear it._


	10. Chapter 10

I know its been a while since I've last posted added but other things had to come first and I got sidetracked by other writing projects which I've now shelved and will be focusing on this one and Shades of Gray with perhaps an ocasional side step to Salazars' legacy.

Thank you all so much for the reviews. I've loved them all.

Thank you to Sillimaure for betaing this big chapter. – I recommend you read his story Alternate Endeavors if you want to read a good other Harry / F/ F. story. Well worth it:

Also thanks to my friend Pear Thunderstone of many names for his help with writing an M. rated scene because yes this chapter has that. I know its not everybody cups of tea so I've put a double line of ******************************************************************************************************************************************************

before and after the M. stuff. So it should be easily avoidable if you don't want to read that bit.

Btw. I'm not saying its good and I'm not saying its bad but it is the first time ever I've written an M scene… so maybe well… ehm.. better read for your self.

Disclaimer: still don't own them and am absolutely convinced I never will. It belongs to J.K.R.

I think the author's note has been long enough now on with the story. As always I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 10

Another night at the Delacour estate had Hermione staring at the ceiling careful not to move, she alert one of her bedmates to her state of wakefulness. She was unable to truly relax.

It was not that she was uncomfortable per se—the bed was comfortable and certainly large enough to accommodate three adults. It wasn't the company either—the presence of both Harry and Fleur was soothing and she was already used to it. At this point—and it had been less than a month—she honestly felt she would be unable to sleep without them.

She guessed Fleur had been right to ignore her that initial week. After their incessant need to touch had abated she had suggested she sleep in a separate bed, close by as had been needed but affording them a bit of privacy which she had coveted after a week where she had not a single moment for herself. But Fleur was having none of it. She had crawled into bed and then looked pointedly from Hermione to the empty spot next to her. So much for that idea.

No, what was keeping her awake, was simply her thoughts. Specifically thoughts of kisses. Harry had kissed her, Fleur had kissed her and she had kissed Fleur. She had kissed a girl and she liked it. That line was stuck in her head like the chorus of a song and it was nearly impossible to get rid of. It was exactly like the words which had entered her head after Harry's unexpected kiss.

It was annoying, but she was much to excited to fall asleep. Quite an irony when she had only recently believed she could sleep under just about any circumstance. She glanced at the alarm clock. It was only half four but she wished she could get up. However, that would inevitably result in waking up her bond mates and she would not do that to them. Though maybe she could risk a quick trip to the family room where she had left the book she was currently reading.

As if sensing the fact that her mate wanted to leave her Fleur choose that moment turn on her other side and placed her arm firmly over her female mate while snuggling closer. Hermione rolled her eyes towards the ceiling, irritated at the annoying timing of the blonde witch. Now she had to extract herself from a sleeping quarter Veela without waking her. She had yet to truly experience Fleur with her morning temper but she did take Harry's warning seriously.

After she finally managed to extract herself from Fleur's embrace she quickly but quietly exited their bedroom and made her way to the family room. She had quite a bit of distance to cover in the rather large ancestral home of the Delacour family but thought she would be back before either Fleur or Harry awoke to notice she had gone.

"Can Perdu help Miss?" came the quiet voice of the Delacour house elf just as she was about to walk past the kitchen.

Not expecting anyone awake at this early hour Hermione nearly jumped a foot in the air. "Perdu, you startled me." Hermione spoke softly to the little elf. "I did not wake you did I?"

"No Miss, I was up but Miss should be in bed with her mates. Miss Fleur will be cross if yous not there if she wakes."

"I'm only getting my book. I'll be back real quick." Hermione tried to reassure the house elf while wondering for the first time just how bad Fleur's morning temper could really be if even the family elf would think to warn her about it.

"Why did Miss not ask Perdu to get her book?" The little house elf asked.

"I'm not going to trouble you in the middle of the night to get a book," Hermione replied gently. She was about to excuse herself from the elf and continue on her way but to her consternation the small elf with the tennis ball sized eyes started to weep.

"Miss is not happy with Perdu. Did Perdu do something to upset Miss?"

Quickly kneeling in front of him Hermione hastily reassured him he had done absolutely nothing of the sort.

"Then why does not Miss never ask anything from Perdu? Yous is Miss Fleur's mate, yous is family. Perdu needs to serve family."

"Just ask him to get your book love," an unexpected voice entered the conversation. "We'll have a conversation about this at a more appropriate time Perdu, okay?"

"Yes, Miss Fleur," the small house elf agreed before turning to Hermione in expectation.

Seeing the eager expression on his face the English witch realized she would not be reviving S.P.E.W. anytime soon. "Can you please fetch my book Perdu, it is the one about…"

"Perdu be knowing the one Miss wants." Before she could react Perdu popped away and returned, indeed in possession of the tome she wanted, proudly holding it out to her. However, when she wanted to take it Fleur interjected again.

"Please take it to our bedroom and put it on our nightstand, Perdu. Hermione and I won't be going back to bed for a little while."

At that the elf immediately disappeared again though Hermione barely took notice.

"We're not?" asked a surprised English witch while looking at her female mate. Fleur looked tired and Hermione had a feeling that if they returned to their bed she would fall right back asleep.

Fleur stifled a yawn before shaking her head and grabbing Hermione's hand, leading her towards a part of her current home with which she still was not completely familiar. "I want to show you something." Another yawn before she continued, "We've got to get you relaxed enough so you can grab a few hours sleep."

Hermione's thoughts immediately flashed back to the prior even when Fleur had used those same words, and then to what exactly she had been shown. This was supposed to help her relax?

Then she took hold of herself. Fleur might be… well… Fleur… Hermione's mouth briefly formed into a wry grin while thinking that at this time of day her bondmate would be quite so forward.

However Fleur did seem quite alert and her curiosity about something was aroused. "Both Harry and your mother warned me about your morning temper but so far I haven't noticed it."

The blonde Veela chuckled ruefully. "As long as I wake up quietly and at my own pace you're safe but god help you when you wake me from a deep sleep. Poor Harry has found this out a few times already and I'm afraid sooner or later so will you. I'm afraid morning temper will gain new meaning in your vocabulary."

"Looking forward to it," Hermione replied wryly. "Speaking of Harry, should we not be joining him."

Fleur seemed to turn inward for a short moment though she did not stop walking. "He's already waking up and will be with us in a few minutes."

"You can even tell from your bond when he's waking?" Hermione asked, slightly incredulous.

"Our bond, love," Fleur corrected. "And it won't be too long before you can as well, I think. Here we are."

The two women entered a darkened room but Fleur quickly changed this. With a wave of her hand large curtains, which covered the entire left side of the room, moved away to show one side of the room was made almost entirely made up of large windows. Only a few necessary window settings broke illusion that the wall was made entirely out of glass.

Instinctively Hermione walked to it and the view literally took her breath away. She already knew Fleur's ancestral home was situated in beautiful area. The surrounding countryside consisted of mountains which were coated with lush green forestry and plant life. It had impressed her when she first noticed but nothing like what she was seeing now. From her current position she could see the sun rise right through two mountain tops as if it arose from the Delacour lake. With no cloud in sight the sun seemed to bathe everything in a colourful reddish orange glow. It was truly a breathtaking sight.

A hand on her shoulder made her briefly look at her companion but she quickly returned her gaze to the scenery in front of her. "I think this must be the reason why my ancestors chose this site to build their home."

Hermione simply nodded as she felt correctly that no reply was needed.

"When we were younger Gabrielle and I would often spent our mornings here. Even without that view this was our favourite place to play. When I got a bit older this became my favourite hideaway to study and read or simply to spend time by myself. I loved to collect pillows and cushions from the entire house and kind of make a nest and…"

By this time Hermione was listening to Fleur with something of a grin on her face who responded to this by. "… just you wait and see just how comfy that can be."

Grabbing the younger witch's hand again Fleur led her to a corner of the room where indeed a lot of pillows were piled on top of each other. Letting go of her bonded the French witch crawled on top off them though they were arranged in such away that she was still sitting up after she was comfortably settled. Grinning at a bemused looking Hermione Fleur veered up and managed to grab her hand effectively pulling her down. With a squeal of surprise the English witch fell down, her head only a few inches away from Fleur's lap.

"What did you do that for?" Hermione did not know whether to be irritated or amused at Fleur's impulsive behaviour.

An unrepentant blonde grinned at her before another yawn escaped her. Making her way over to Hermione and put her head on the crook of the brunette's shoulder. "I needed a pillow of course."

Fleur could not see her reaction but she knew the witch well enough by now to guess she was rolling her eyes.

"So," Hermione questioned, "you brought me here for what reason?"

"The stunning sunrise is not reason enough?"

"Well… it is beautiful." Hermione affirmed, "…but…" Hermione was not sure what to say.

"I sort of hoped it would take your mind of whatever was keeping you awake, so you could relax and sleep. It is still basically the middle of night you know. You need sleep, I need sleep. Heck my brain is still asleep. I don't know… it seemed like a good idea when I got it." Fighting off another yawn Fleur snuggled further into Hermione side and into the cushions. "I guess it did not work."

Hermione chuckled and unconsciously started to play with a lock of Fleur's blonde hair. "No it didn't."

"Did not work for me either," Harry added as he walked into the room, "and I still don't understand your fascination with all these cushions." "They are comfy." Fleur sighed contently when Harry snuggled into her free side. She loved being in the middle. This threesome thing was highly recommendable if only for this reason.

"I've been thinking," Fleur started. Since both her mates were wide awake and sleep seemed far off she might as well launch her idea.

"Oh no! Fleur has been thinking. Hide, Hermione, before trouble finds you."

That man was much too chipper for this time of day Fleur decided. An elbow in his side was all he got for his remark, though.

"I think I'll take my chances. I'm much too comfortable to move," Hermione responded lazily.

"Don't say I did not warn you," Harry grinned. "Ouch woman, keep that elbow away from me."

"Kids behave," Hermione admonished quasi serious. "Fleur you were thinking?"

"How would you two feel about doing a bit of travelling?"

"Where to? Harry asked curiously.

"Anywhere or everywhere."

Harry pulled slightly away from Fleur so he could look at her face better. "What's brought this on? You haven't mentioned this before."

Hermione had pushed herself up on one arm and was watching Fleur curiously too.

"I've just been thinking. We've been here for over a year now. It was necessary after all the upheaval of the war and then with our new bond we needed a place of peace and quiet."

Touching Harry's face gently Fleur continued. "I also think you needed this place to come into yourself."

Harry nodded his understanding of her reasoning so far, though neither he nor Fleur noticed Hermione's frown at this last remark. Nor were they aware of the fact she resolved to ask more about this later, instead choosing to focus on the conversation at hand for now.

"Well you know we had decided that after our honeymoon I would go back to work for Gringotts and you would start to work with the Goblins to learn about and manage the combined Potter/Black estates but then this little surprise got thrown into our lives." At this she reached out and, instinctively, found Hermione's hand and squeezed it affectionately.

"Then we had to start the bonding cycle again. The thing is I'm getting rather bored. There is not much use for people with our skills here and as long as we need to stay close for long extended periods we can't exactly do much else. I mean can you imagine applying for a job or to a college and explaining that you won't be alone. I think I should get this position and guess what sir, ma'am you're getting three employees or students for the price of one. Somehow I don't think we'd be taken very serious."

The other two laughed in agreement. What Fleur had just said was the simple truth. After the mirth died down Fleur continued. "So I've been thinking what we could do and travelling seemed like a good idea. We are in the luxury position we do not have to worry about money. There haven't been any occurrences of accidental magic and insofar as Hermione has not gotten a grip on her magic, she soon will. I know you wanted to see a bit of the world anyhow, Harry, and so would I. So unless you really don't want to," she turned to Hermione enthusiastically, "what's stopping us?"

Hermione looked doubtful.

"You do not want to go?"

"I would love to but…" Her hesitation was obvious to the other two. They did not need to face her to know that.

"But what? Out with it love," Harry ordered gently after waiting a long moment for Hermione to continue.

"You know I've been hoping to spend more time with my parents but our bond threw a threw a wrench in those plans. I've been counting on the fact that soon we'd actually be going back to England—at least for a long visit. We've talked about this before remember? I think all things considered, mum and dad have been very understanding and accepting, but I don't know how they would feel about me leaving for an extended period again. Aside from that, while you and Harry might have enough money to do some prolonged travelling, I have not."

"Okay, first off," and Fleur allowed a bit of annoyance to enter her voice, "as we've told you before, what's ours is yours so money is a non-issue. We are not bringing that up again."

"Fleur I can't…" Hermione started to explain but found herself interrupted by Harry.

"All right I can see this is another subject we need to work on with you but this can wait until later. For now your parents are a more important matter."

Before Hermione had a chance to respond Fleur continued. "You're right, I had not taken your parents into consideration, Hermione, and I don't want to drive a wedge between you and them. Do you really think they would hold it against you if we travelled the globe for a bit?"

"I don't know," Hermione admitted, "they've already taken everything better then I've got any right to expect, even our relationship. Yet a large part of their reactions were dependent on the fact that we'd talk further when we were all settled back in England. And even if this was not the case I would really love to spend some time with them. I also want them to get to know the two of you."

"Seems to me England will be our first stop then," Fleur decided, "and we'll see how we take things from there."

Hermione's strong hug took both her and Harry by surprise though both were only too happy to return it. "Thank you. I really do not want to be a spoilsport but my parents are important to me."

"There are three of us in this relationship, Hermione, and we have to take the other's needs and wishes into consideration." Harry said wisely. "Besides we can still plan our trip. As they say planning is half the fun. And if nothing comes of those plans we can always travel around Britain. I've never seen the sights there either and it will be quite novel travelling around the countryside without having to worry about Death Eaters and the like."

*~*

_North Oxford, Granger residence_

"Philip, why are you getting up at hour?" Emma asked sleepily after a glance at the clock showed it was only six a.m. "Is there someone at the door again?"

"No," Philip answered curtly, "I'm going to sleep on the couch. This bed is not big enough for the three of us."

"Three…? What…?" Emma did not understand immediately.

Philip did not answer her question. Only when she became aware of a soft snickering sound did she understand that somehow their 'guest' must be responsible for driving her husband out of their marital bed. Sure enough it was not long before she could clearly see him making himself comfortable on the warm spot which Philip had vacated.

It was funny in a way, but when all was said and done she preferred to have her husband in her bed. She also felt that if she did not intervene now it would be all the more difficult later to get things back to normal. This was a little complicated by the fact that she still did not know exactly how intelligent he was. She had better hurry, though, before he did his disappearing act again.

Sitting up and resting against the headboard, she felt like a mother who was about to reprimand her child while secretly amused at his antics. "Hummer," Ah, there was that mischievous look again. It, he, knew full well what he'd done. Taking a stern tone she continued, "Now you've had your fun with Phil but it stops in the bedroom. This is where _I _have fun with him. I take it we are clear on that?"

There was some more snickering. Oh the critter understood her perfectly. It was time to bring out the Granger glare. "I asked you something."

Though the amusement did not seem to leave the Humdinger's eyes but there was a definite nodding movement of his head.

For now she had to be satisfied with this. She would take a waiting stance and see what Hummer would do outside the bedroom. She loved her husband dearly but he could do with some loosening up. Hummer seemed perfect for the job.

By then the humour seemed to leave her unusual guest and he seemed to become almost tender. Moving up to put his head on her stomach he seemed to be asking her something. Emma had to smile before she replied. "Yes, I'm pregnant."

It was amazing how easily she could read the strange animal—he seemed to be delighted at the news which certainly endeared him to her. Then in a surprise move Hummer grabbed her hand, very gently, in its mouth but before she had a chance to worry he let go again. Her hand felt on his now exposed belly. Assuming he wanted his stomach rubbed Emma automatically started to oblige until unexpected movement beneath her hand took her by surprise and she immediately snatched her hand back. Looking at her guest in consternation, it took a while before something dawned on her and tentatively she reached out again. Sure enough, she felt it again.

Locking eyes with her guest again all she could think was, 'Philip is going freak.'

*~*

It was well past noon before Hermione woke up, feeling rather stiff. Sleeping on cushions or pillows was not something she necessarily wanted to repeat if she felt like this after waking up.

She instantly recalled their early morning conversation. The fact they'd soon be going home, well her home at least, was a welcome one even if she was still uncertain about her welcome there. With their more recent, and rather frequent, telephone conversations she was not as worried as she had once been. Still announcing their presence before telling them they would be leaving again soon after, might be pushing her luck. She was lucky that both Harry and Fleur were willing to take this into consideration.

She could hear the two of them talking softly somewhere in the room. A little awkward she got up and did a few quick stretches - her shoulders were killing her

"Seems I'm not the only one not enjoying the pillow bed," Harry chuckled after she made her way to them. Fleur actually looked a tad guilty.

"Sit down; I might be able to do something for your shoulders," Harry invited, standing up and indicating his seat.

Looking curiously at him, Hermione sat down and was only slightly surprised when Harry put his hands on her shoulders and started to massage them.

Fleur watched how Hermione actually closed her eyes. It was obvious to her Hermione was enjoying Harry's ministrations. "Breakfast, or should I say lunch, will be here shortly. We decided to wait for you."

"Mmm, thanks," Hermione murmured, not really paying attention. This felt good and it was only her shoulders. Maybe at some point she could ask him for a full body massage. He seemed to know how to work his hands.

Fleur and Harry shared an amused glance at Hermione's obvious enjoyment.

"You should ask him for a full body massage," Fleur said partly to tease Hermione and partly serious. "I swear he's got magic hands."

Instead of blushing at this as Fleur was half expecting her to do, Hermione simply grinned. "Sounds good to me. When can I book you Harry?"

Giving her shoulders a last firm rub, Harry replied. "Any time, and you know massages are most effective when you don't have any clothes on, right?"

As he sat down at the tiny table again, Harry did see a touch of redness appear on her face, but her answer pleased him. "I think I'd like to experience those magic hands."

Strongly suspecting Hermione could look forward to a surprise massage within the next few days - with her being able to watch of course - maybe she could plan a little something for Harry and get Hermione to help, as a thank you to her husband, something which would help the three of them, particularly Hermione, get more comfortable intimately if not necessarily physically. A germ of an idea manifested itself and Fleur nodded at herself in satisfaction. It required a bit of further thought but yes…

"Uh oh!" Harry joked. "Careful Hermione, Fleur is cooking something up again. Shall we run for cover or wait and see?"

At that moment Perdu appeared with lunch and Hermione forgot whatever reply she was about to give. As soon as they were eating Fleur decided it was a good moment to bring up the next topic. "While you were sleeping I received a letter from Gabrielle. There's a family day coming up next week and she wants to meet you, my new mate. I know you've met at both my weddings but apparently this is different. As a matter a fact, she insists."

Hermione's attention was fixed on Fleur so she did not see Harry flinch as he recalled his first meeting with Gabrielle as Fleur's bonded. The little girl was a force of nature when it came to the wellbeing of her loved ones. She had actually scared him.

Quietly sending Harry a message that he should keep his mouth shut, Fleur continued. "We can easily fit that into our schedule and do it before we go to England."

Hermione nodded her agreement since her mouth was filled with delicious food.

"Great; I'll let her know we'll all be there. It will be fun showing you my old school."

"I wish we had family days while in Hogwarts. It would have been great showing my parents around and give them a taste of the magical world."

*~*

_North Oxford, Granger residence_

"Where is it?" Philip asked his wife upon entering the kitchen

"Where is what dear?" Emma asked.

"It, the thing, that animal." Philip's annoyance was clearly audible.

Emma looked around. "She was just here. Of course the fact that we cannot see her does not mean she's not here."

"Yeah, a regular Houdini," Philip muttered, disgruntled.

"Philip, that's it. That's perfect," Emma said enthusiastically.

"Houdini, well Dini, that's a perfect name, provided she agrees. Rather fitting too with her disappearing act. Hummer just isn't a name for a lady fox."

"What are you talking about?" Philip asked in confusion.

"We all assumed Hummer was a he but it turns out he's a she and guess what? She's pregnant. Pretty soon she'll have little ones. Isn't that lovely?"

Philip Granger groaned and had an immediate vision of a house full of winged animals all trying to drive him mad.

"Philip are you all right? Philip… Philip?"

Philip did not take the news well nor did he believe it was lovely news.

*~*

It was a lovely day and the three friends and bondmates were taking advantage of it by visiting a part of the estate Hermione had not yet seen. It was heavy forested with very little in the way of trails or footpaths and walking mostly uphill, their little walk had turned into quite a hike.

When they had nearly reached the top of the hill they were climbing, Hermione asked the question which had been bugging her since that morning. "Fleur, what did you mean this morning that Harry needed to come into himself?"

Fleur could not say the question came unexpected, still, it was not an easy one to answer and she needed a bit of time to collect her thoughts. Harry silently asked her if she wanted him to answer but for some unknown reason it felt important to Fleur that she be the one to field this one.

It was not until they reached the top of the hill where there was a convenient place to sit and take a breather that she tried to explain.

"I don't have to tell you the life Harry has lived - it is nothing less than a miracle that he turned out as he has. Though that does not mean it wasn't tough for him in the beginning. He lost the Weasleys' support which had been one of his cornerstones for years. I think our bond was the saving grace there. I'm convinced if a part of our bond had not been the fact that not even death can break us apart, for we'd both die, we would not have stood a chance."

Harry wrapped his wife in his arm. Those early days had been tough. Not just for him. Fleur simply could articulate it better.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," Hermione said softly.

"I wouldn't have minded having you there," Harry replied honestly. "I could have used your shoulder, but I knew you were dealing with your own issues. They were just as important, just different. And we've gone over this before, so let's not repeat it. Especially since everything turned out the way it is now. Fleur was just explaining things you need to know. If we want our crazy relationship to work we need to be completely open and honest with each other."

Harry paused briefly. "Which includes you."

Hermione knew he was alluding to the conversation they had a few nights prior. The subject of her nightmares had not come up again, but she knew Harry would not let it rest for much longer. She nodded her understanding and agreement but then turned to Fleur so she could continue.

The French witch gathered her thoughts again. "All other things aside, Harry had other problems too. You've seen how our guy sometimes reacts to the simplest of things, pretty much like a kid in a candy store. Or at least like someone who's never gotten to explore things on his own. So many of the things you and I take for granted Harry had to learn as an adult. He actually had trouble making decisions for himself."

"Now, don't look at me like that Hermione. I know Harry can respond by jumping head first into some situations. Goddess help the person who ever threatens you or me - it won't be pretty and Harry won't hesitate. I mean choices in the simpler sense. Think about it. At the Dursleys' he was treated no better then a menial servant. He got to wear Dudley's cast off's, did not get enough to eat and was locked into a cupboard for crying out loud. Then comes Hogwarts which, while a pleasant school is, in a way, regimented too. His classes were assigned and scheduled. He got to wear a school uniform and in the summer it was back to Dursleys'. And no offence to Dumbledore, I'm sure he was a great headmaster and leader of the light and all that..."

Fleur pretended not to hear Hermione's muttered remark about how opinions differed on that and continued.

"…but by keeping a lot of essential information from Harry, he essentially insured that Harry could not make an informed choice about his own life And what time was not spent at school or at the Dursleys', Molly and Ginny had quite a bit of a say in, especially after the war. You probably contributed to it somewhat yourself by mothering Harry at school somewhat. Making sure he did his homework and there was something about a broom."

Hermione winced but could see Fleur's point.

"I'm not scolding you Hermione." Fleur said seriously. "At the time he probably needed homework making encouragement. I'm just trying to make a point of the kind of… conditioning, for lack of a better word, Harry had to throw off. When I asked him which colours he wanted to decorate our rooms with he nearly had a stroke. At the very least he had a bad case of apoplexy. He didn't quite know how to respond. Things like that. Harry had to find out what he wanted to do in life. He had to find out which things, aside from flying and his favourite foods, he liked and what things he disliked. It is still an ongoing process but he has come a long way, which you can see for yourself."

Hermione nodded. It was easy to see that Harry had changed a lot for the better. He exuded a confidence these days which had been hard to associate with the boy she grew up with.

"One of the things I was worried about when we met up with you was the fact that you'd try to make decisions for him and the like. That you would not see or accept the differences and would try to smother him. You surprised me when you accepted things as they were and simply acted like the best friend you are to him."

"I've told you several times already Fleur. When I saw the two of you together it took me less than a second to realise I did not have to take care of him any more. You were already doing so and far better then I could. I'll say again it hurt a tiny bit having that place taken by you. Not only were you going to marry him, were bonded to him but you'd also become his friend in a way that Ginny never would have been. You were equals in a true partnership. Seeing him that way… happy… quickly drove away any negative feeling I had. It also helped me with the guilt I'd been feeling for ignoring Harry somewhat during your early months."

"And in the end it allowed me to truly relax for the first time in years. No more Voldemort related issues. I was on the road to recovery with my parents and I had no further responsibilities whatsoever. It felt kind of liberating."

"Things worked out for all three of us," Harry confirmed. "Though pretty soon you hooked up with us on a permanent basis. You don't regret it do you?"

Hermione noticed how her best friend and bondmate seemed a touch insecure when he asked his last question. Her brown eyes widened. "No! Whatever gave you that idea? I don't regret it in the least."

A wry grin appeared on her face. "The amount of handholding was ridiculous and it's been awkward as hell and," she laughed as she remembered the more embarrassing moments, "I'm still trying to figure some things out but no, no regrets."

Sitting here on the ground at the top of a hill in Southern France, Hermione realised she was quite content. Not for the first time, not even for the hundredth time, she considered how her life had unexpectedly become irrevocably tied to that of Harry and Fleur's. Looking her mates she realised further she wanted it this way. Somewhere along the way she had lost the last remnant of her doubt. Everything felt good and moreover it felt right and she could not wait to find out what would happen next.

Feeling rather bold she stood before wriggling her way in between her mates. Harry who up until that moment still had his arm around Fleur quickly made room for her, while laughing at Hermione's spontaneous action. Though before he could ask what she was doing Hermione claimed his mouth with her own.

A breathtaking kiss later, an impishly grinning Hermione said, "I hope that answered your question." Not waiting for his reply she turned to her other side where she claimed Fleur for similar treatment.

*~*

That evening in the Delacour family room, the entire family, sans Gabrielle who was at school, was together. Fleur sat comfortably between her witch and wizard while leaning against Hermione. That afternoon had turned into quite a kissing fest on the forest floor initiated unexpectedly by a frisky Hermione. Between her and Harry she had been thoroughly snogged which had been marvellous and about twenty steps in the right direction, which on the one hand was a good thing since she knew she was falling hard for the little English witch.

Prior to their bond she had had the sure knowledge Hermione was a perfect match for her. Veela bonds simply did not happen to those who were unsuitable for each other. There was also the fact that Harry already loved his best friend in one way or another. Both of these facts had given her the confidence and surety their relationship would work without a shred of a doubt. Love would follow their bonding; it was only a question of when. And it was happening; she felt it in every fibre of her being. The little English witch had become _her_ little English witch and no way was she sharing her with anyone but Harry.

And if she continued to snog like she had this afternoon… Well, it was a good indication their love life would not be wanting. Goddess Harry's kisses and simple touches were enough to drive her wild at times and now Hermione's did too. It was great but…. infuriating as well.

She and Harry had been 'good' for Hermione's sake for over five weeks she was now all too keenly aware of this. If Harry kept running his hand over her thigh like he was currently doing she might actually jump him right then and there in front of her parents and grandparents. Goddess did she need to think of something else or what? But damn it had been over five weeks already.

A distraction, anything for a distraction! No, not looking at Hermione and notice how cute she looked nibbling her lower lip as she listened intently to a story her grandparents were telling. The image that picture brought to her mind did not help her at all!

Mercifully her distraction arrived in the form of a rather stately owl which landed on the sofa's armrest next to Hermione in order to give her the letter she carried.

"It's from Neville," she told them after she opened the letter and started to read before looking up apologetically to two older generation Delacours. "I'm sorry, do you mind if I read this now?"

"Go right ahead dear. Don't mind us." Apolline smiled warmly before returning to her conversation with her mother. Still being a mother herself, she had been watching the threesome the entire evening and had been quite pleased with what she had seen. For the first time since their unusual union the three of them looked completely at ease with other, just… like they should be since they were Veela bonded mates. Now if only Gabrielle would be so lucky in a few years time, life could not be better.

Hermione read Neville's letter intently. So he'd told Ron about their bond which also meant the rest of the Weasleys would now know. She wondered when she would hear from them. According to Neville, Ron had been dealing with quite a few problems on his own. That would explain why he had been incommunicado for such a lengthy period of time. It would be nice to hear from him.

Then she read the next part of the letter and chuckled. _Gran is organising a Victory ball and would like for you three to attend. The ministry wants to honour both you and Harry with an order of Merlin first class and everyone wants to get a chance to properly thank you for your part in the war. I promised Gran I would try and persuade you to come. After all I've suffered through two of those mad events myself already. Why shouldn't you and Harry? So will you come? There I've tried my persuading, duty done. _

"It seems we've been invited to the first annual Victory ball as guests of honour." Hermione told them what she read between the lines. "Want to go?"

Harry's relaxed facial expression changed into one of distaste. "No thank you."

Instead of trying to persuade him further like Harry half expected her to do Hermione simply nodded and continued reading. Then again he knew she enjoyed those puppet shows nearly as much as he did so he should not be surprised.

When she finished she handed the letter to Harry who read it together with his wife. By the time he finished a pensive look had appeared on his face and Fleur was now rubbing his thigh in order to try and provide comfort. Hermione for her part was truly puzzled at his expression. She did not quite understand what had caused that look on him - that and the vaguely negative feelings she was suddenly aware of and which somehow she was certain originated from Harry.

It was something Fleur seemed to agree with as well, because she suddenly launched to her feet pulling Harry with her and motioning for Hermione) to join them. After a quick good night's wish to and from the other Delacours they made their way to their own room. Once there both witches turned to their mate silently demanding that he tell them what was wrong. To Harry it was eerie to see how similar their expressions were.

"I'm sorry guys, but just thinking about them is enough to turn my mood bad these days. I'm getting rather tired of it all and I'm tired of the fact they affect my emotions so much when they are a country away. I'm sorry Hermione I know you still consider Ron, Ginny and the rest your friends but I can't do this anymore."

Hermione raised her eyebrow slightly and wryly stated. "I can't say I consider Ginny my friend." Turning far more serious and a touch sad, she continued, "I do consider Ron one though. We've had our ups and downs. And I understand his behaviour towards you has put a strain on your friendship but surely there were a lot of good things too."

"Like what Hermione? The fact that he's turned his back on us several times now and always when we needed him the most?" Even Harry was surprised at the anger he felt.

"He was right with us when we tackled the chess set and the flying keys. He attacked Malfoy for calling me a Mudblood. Then there was the final battle and the break out of Gringotts,)" Hermione pointed out gently. "I know how happy you were to see him again when he rejoined us while we were looking for the Horcruxes."

Harry sighed and slightly calmed before nodding. "I tend to forget about things like that when I'm angry. But Hermione consider this: when Fleur and I bonded neither of us could do anything about it and Ron knew that. I can accept he turned to his mum and Ginny. They are his family. But damn it, I was supposed to be his friend. Yet when I tried to talk he did not return the Floo calls or any of my letters. I tried to reach out and he did nothing. It was I who worried at night how to mend our friendship. It hurt and I blamed myself for something I can't be blamed for. I'm tired of it all, Hermione, and I'm especially tired of waiting for Ron to make a move in restoring our friendship. I'm done with him; I'm simply done."

At this point Hermione was ready to kick Ron in the ass - and hard - for hurting Harry. She had no idea Harry's hurt feelings ran so deep, especially since less then six weeks ago he had expressed the hope they could restore their friendship. Her own feelings towards the youngest Weasley boy had long since changed. If he could not be bothered to return her letters she would not lose any sleep over it. Yet at the same time she could not forget the guy who defended her against Malfoy's sneers all these years or the first boy to show an interest in her. All in all she still considered Ron her friend, but more on par with Parvati Patil. They stayed, or tried too stay, in touch and would meet up now and then. In a way it was sad how these things went but that was just the way of things. People grew apart while others got closer.

"Okay, Harry, I understand, but I'd like to keep my friendship with Ron."

"I can't tell you who your friends are, Hermione, but in the same vein please don't try to patch things up between Ron and I."

However reluctantly, Hermione nodded; she could not say the thought had not crossed her mind. Of course if Harry was going to ignore Ron from now on, someone had to let him know. It would certainly help with the anger she suddenly felt towards Ron for what he'd inadvertently caused Harry. "Would you won't mind if I give him a piece of my mind on your behalf when we meet up again? I'd like to remain his friend but he should realise the consequences of his actions."

Harry laughed at Hermione's righteous indignation on his behalf and gave her a quick hug. "All right."

Fleur, who had stayed out of the conversation thus far, felt this resolved the Ron matter. She had never quite had known how she felt about the youngest Weasley son. She never had much interaction with him and what she heard had been both good and bad. She had been somewhat annoyed, even angry, with him for ignoring her mate, but Harry had thus far seemed to want to restore his friendship with the young redhead. Between them they had the situation well covered, though if Ron were to hurt Harry again - or Hermione for that matter - she could be counted on to lend a helping hand of course. There was one thing which had aroused her curiosity earlier though.

"Why did you say Ginny wasn't your friend?"

Hermione looked at her in surprise. "She was Ron's little sister and later Harry's girlfriend. We interacted because of that and we were friendly enough. Maybe at the end of my fifth year we were growing closer but at that point she was stuck on two main subjects: namely Quidditch and boys, and of the latter subject, eighty percent of the time she was talking about Harry. I'm just not into Quidditch and I'm sorry Harry, but even if you're my best friend it was getting rather tiresome to listen about her drone on about you. She had your entire future planned out, even named your kids… Anyway when she and Harry got together in sixth year she did not seemed interested in keeping up our friendship."

"She'd already figured out the names of our children?" asked a boggled Harry, before wryly adding, "Nice of her to discuss them with me."

"Alright, enough talk about the Weasleys," Fleur changed the subject suddenly. "I would much rather talk about other things."

Plopping down on their bed, on which her bonded were already sitting, she positioned herself against the head board. Hermione turned around to sit at the end of the mattress cross-legged while Harry sprawled himself across it.

"And what, love, would you like to talk about?"

"Well, I was wondering if Hermione could clear something up for us."

Hermione was definitely learning to recognise that look, so it was with some wariness she asked, "And what's that?"

"Which of us kisses better? Harry or me?" Oh yes, that was the reaction she had been hoping for as she noticed her witch going red well beyond her face.

"Fleur!" Hermione exclaimed in embarrassment. Had she just really been asked what she thought she had been asked?

"Yes, I knew it had to be me," Fleur cheered.

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant… you asked…" Hermione sputtered.

"Oh," the French Veela pretended disappointment. "So Harry is the better one?"

She did not think it was possible for Hermione to turn redder but the girl did. "I… you…"

How in god or Merlin's name was she supposed to react to that one? Maybe she should just kiss the girl. That aught to shut her up.

Harry decided to take pity on his best friend and hoisted himself up. "Trying to earn brownie points for kissing Fleur?"

Now it was Fleur who became wary of the glint she saw in one of her mate's eyes. Before she could move Harry was sitting before her. Suddenly his green eyes were less then an inch away from hers, and she vaguely realised, those eyes never lost their hypnotising abilities. Nor did his kisses ever lose their own specific magic. These coupled with the fact she was still left wanting from their afternoon's escapades quickly caused her to get lost into his green eyes and their kiss.

She only became aware of her surroundings again after a soft groan escaped Harry at which point she realised she was laying flat on her back Harry's hard one pressed into her. The same awareness seemed to return to Harry simultaneously as he uttered Hermione's name as she thought it.

Harry pulled himself off his wife, not without regret, and stood beside their bed while Fleur continued to look at him. Hermione was standing at the foot of the bed, thoroughly embarrassed, looking as if she wanted to run but had gotten caught in the process.

"Ehm… I'm going to… well… I'm going to…" Taking a deep breath she continued, "I'm going to go take a long hot bath and ehm… you two can… you know… I'm sorry I did not realise before that my presence kept you from… I mean… you should."

Harry still panting slightly, always being the nice guy he was, had to ask. "Are you sure? Our emotions get pretty intense when we have sex and you're already picking up our stronger emotions."

Waving off his concerns as quickly as she could, quite eager to actually leave their room, she hurriedly assured him. "It's fine, I'll take my book with me, relax in the warm water… I'll be oblivious to the entire world. You know how I get with a good book.," she finished lamely.

"You're absolutely certain…"

"Harry, stop being so bloody noble," Fleur complained from the bed while grabbing his arm to pull him down. "You heard her. She's fine." It really had been too long.

Hermione used his diverted attention to grab her book from the night stand, the same book Perdu had retrieved for her so early that morning. Entering their bathroom she quickly put up some silencing spells. She was already feeling rather embarrassed and did not need to hear them in the act.

* * *

* * *

In the bedroom Fleur and Harry temporarily forgot all about Hermione while focusing on each other. They knew each other through and through, by looking at each other they were able to convey their feelings. Added to this were Harry's hands which softly started to caress Fleur's arms. Gently like he knew she liked to be touched.

It had been so long but neither was going to rush this. Softly Harry started to kiss his wife's neck and started to go downwards. Fleur shivered in response and grabbed Harry's head directing it towards her breast while playing her fingers through his short messy black hair.

His hands slowly trailed down her back and slipped beneath Fleur's black top and softly moved it over her head. In return she pushed her husband back just a bit so she was able to unbutton his shirt. Her hands immediately went from his chest to his shoulders so she could push the shirt backwards and remove it completely.

They looked at each other again and without conscious thought moved their heads towards each other, their lips locking in a deep kiss.

*

In the bathroom Hermione had quickly ensconced herself in hot water in the bathtub. She was fully intent on losing herself in her book, trying very hard not to think about what was happening in the other room.

While the content of the book was fascinating she wasn't as successful at immersing herself into it as she'd believed earlier.

*

In the bedroom Fleur busied herself with unbuckling Harry's belt, a bit more urgency entering her actions. His trousers quickly pooled around his feet on the floor. She wanted to push him onto the bed but he forestalled this by silently demanding she remove the last of her cloths as well. Eager to help with this action he unhooked her bra and then her tight fitting jeans. Her string following quickly.

Moving her hands playfully over Harry's boxers, teasing his dick through the thin material, she then moved her hands inside the boxers. Slowly Harry's last piece of clothing went downwards showing his manhood in full glory. It was already hard in anticipation of what he hoped would follow.

She guided Harry into a sitting position on the bed after which she knelt in front of him, first playing with his wand with her hands before moving her head further down so she could take it into her mouth.

Her lips started to tease the tip of his penis and this time and she could feel Harry's pleasure at her actions. It had been a long two monts.

*

In the bathtub Hermione couldn't concentrate on her book. Something was happening. She got a warm feeling in her neck, a tingle, not quite a shiver crossed her back and she could imagine someone was caressing her back.

*

Meanwhile Harry had pulled his wife onto the bed. Softly kissing her lips while his hands gently played with her breasts. Where his hands went his lips followed soon thereafter.

His hands arrived near her sex. With his fingers he played the exact spots he knew she loved, teasing her. Again his head quickly followed. With his tongue he started to arouse her fully. Without warning Fleur came, a sensation Harry felt and experienced along with her through their bond.

*

Hermione had thrown the book next to the tub and she was now sitting straight up, her eyes wide open. Her attention focused on the warm, throbbing feeling between her legs. For one moment that feeling had been very intense.

Maybe she wasn't as immune to her mates' actions as she'd believed earlier. What in Merlin's name was happening? This couldn't simply have been her imagination, could it? She briefly clung to that thought and tried to relax as well as she could with the desire that was rapidly building inside her, regardless of whether this was her imagination or an echo through their bond.

*

Fleur and Harry couldn't get enough of each other. If they weren't as intent on each other as they were, they might have felt the presence of a third person through their bond along for the ride, but at that moment they weren't.

Fleur was on her back on the bed with Harry's hands positioned next to her head as he entered her and started thrusting. Slowly at first but moving faster with each thrust.

*

Hermione found it was completely irrelevant whether her feelings were caused by her imagination or the Veela bond. There was no escape from the excitement - the arousal - which she felt and she was helpless to the sensations. The feelings were becoming so intense she had to move her hands towards her sex and started to move her hands while squeezing her legs together. Unbeknownst to any of the three, she moved them in the same rhythm as Harry trust into Fleur.

*

It didn't take too long before Harry came and emptied himself in Fleur. There were few things that were as exciting as sharing their orgasms. Harry fell on top of Fleur and the two started to share another deep and content kiss when they were both caught by surprise when another feeling was clearly felt through their bond. They knew that feeling very well, especially after just having shared it with each other twice.

It could only mean one thing and after their initial surprise husband and wife exchanged a wicked look. Poor Hermione, she wouldn't know what hit her next.

Fleur moved Harry on his back and sat on his chest after which she moved her head towards his dick. Harry now had a perfect view of his wife's rear end. He quickly moved his arms under her legs and scooped her closer so her most sensitive area was in easy reach of his tongue. He started to lick her and all the while Fleur never let go of his wand.

*

Hermione was helpless in the onslaught of emotions. It was as if she was going mad in the face of them. It became impossible to distinguish between the arousal and every other feeling she was receiving from her mates, and her own. Her finger worked their way deeper.

She was so on edge by all these unexpected feelings and desires, it didn't take her long to climax for the second time.

*

Fleur didn't expect Hermione to come that quickly and the unexpectedness of the experience pushed her over the edge which in turn set of Harry who came into her mouth.

Completely spent, the married couple lay beside each other after a draining but fulfilling experience. Drained, yet satisfied as they both were, neither went to sleep. They both fully expected that the third person of their bond would want to discuss what had just happened.

*

* * *

* * *

Hermione was still sitting in the bathtub, rather overwhelmed by all that had occurred, but how did one deal with it? With a groan she submerged even her head under the water staring at the ceiling while trying to clear her mind.

How the fuck could she look Harry and Fleur in the eye after this? It was impossible and she wished she could stay where she was forever. However, soon the demands of their bond made themselves clear again. For the first time she experienced what the others had told her about. Slowly she became uncomfortable in her own body - every cell in her body seemed to urge her to return to the others. She ignored it as long as she could but in the end had no choice.

*

"It's about time your returned love. It was getting uncomfortable," Fleur scolded slightly but lazily and happily as Hermione could clearly hear. Not looking at either of them she dropped onto the bed and buried her face into her pillow. It was going to be another long night.

*`~`*

A/n2 And thank you to those who offered suggestions for Hummer's name. Yuri really appealed but it was Sarcastic Melody's Houdini that really seemed to fit.


	11. Chapter 11

I know it has been a while since I last posted but I'm definitely still writing.

The word whether should be spelled correctly from now on and you'll be spared further doctor Phil jokes as it was correctly pointed out to me that in England dentists aren't doctors. A bit of a weird concept to me but there you go.

A warning for this chapter might be in order. This chapter deals with some of Fleur's past experiences with Ruven as well as Hermione's at the hand of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related and I'm most certainly not making money out of this.

A big thanks to Sillimaure for betaing this story and thank you for all your reviews.

Chapter 11

Hermione stared at the letter in her hand with mixed feelings. Even though it had been a long time since she'd last seen it she had immediately recognised Ginny Weasley's handwriting. Though she harboured no ill will towards the youngest Weasley she was of two minds reading it. Ginny was a little prone to drama and Hermione had enough of that going on in her own life.

Letting out a sigh she started to unfold the parchment. She knew she would read the letter sooner rather than later if only because her curiosity would get the better of her. So she might as well read it now. The contents surprised her.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I do not doubt you must be surprised at receiving this letter. If you were expecting anything from me it would probably have been a howler and you'll never know how close you were to receiving one. However something happened which opened my eyes._

_I know very well that after the war a lot of people thought I only fell in love with the Boy-Who-Lived, or the Man-Who-Conquered. It did not matter to me though. I knew better and I was finally together with the guy I'd loved for such a long time. I had the pleasure of seeing Harry for who he was. To see him lose his cares in a game of Quidditch and enjoying a walk in the woods behind the Burrow with him made me happier then I'd ever imagined I could be. I loved him and quite frankly I still do._

_I do not think you can imagine how I felt when Harry and Fleur bonded the Veela way. Merlin be damned but it hurt! My world fell apart and I did not know how to cope. Instead of dealing or acknowledging my feelings I focused on my anger which in turn I focused on Fleur. She took Harry away from me. I've held on to this anger for a long time and until recently I was unable to look beyond it. _

_I don't think you know but recently I've joined the healer trainee programme at St. Mungo's. I joined for all the wrong reasons—a part of me was bored while another part of me felt like becoming a healer was a prestigious position to obtain. Ginny Weasley would show the world what she was capable of. Things went slightly different. As a mandatory part of the initial training programme, we must volunteer one afternoon a week at the hospital. Somehow I wound up at the terminally ill ward. Not even the most impressive magic or potions can help the patients there. _

_There was a seventeen-year-old girl there—seventeen! One time her mother was asleep in the chair beside her bed and even though Rowy, that's her name, did not want to wake her she did not want to be alone. So she asked me to stay in such a way that I could not refuse. She immediately started to talk about all the things she still wanted to do but would never have the chance. It wasn't long before she caught me completely off guard and asked me why I seemed so angry. She said she'd noticed it on every visit I had made to the ward so far. She told me that even though I probably had a long life ahead of me but if I spent all that time being angry I would never get to enjoy it. I'd be dead inside before I realised it. It was as though I was doused by ice cold water. _

_Yes, I hurt and being angry has helped me get through a very rough spot but I've been a fool to let it run my life as I've done. In doing so I've closed myself of to all the good things in life and I have to change before it's too late. I haven't got all the answers yet, of course, but I now know I have to let go of Harry. I know I do not have to ask you to take care of him. You always have and I know you'll continue to do so now you've entered the bond with both him and Fleur. _

_You're probably still wondering why I've written all this to you. I've tried writing Harry a billion times by now. I've tried to tell him that I will always love him but that he need not worry about me any further because I'm letting him go. I've tried but I can't manage it. I freeze up. But I need the closure that knowing Harry is aware of this will bring me. _

_So please tell him from me Hermione and also tell him that I hope the three of you will be happy together._

_With all my thanks._

_Sincerely, _

_Ginny_

Hermione leaned back in her chair considering Ginny's words. She knew both Harry and Fleur would have opposing opinions to the letter. Fleur would probably scoff at the words telling her it was yet another trick on Ginny's part, while Harry would feel relieved about the fact that his former girlfriend had finally moved on. Hermione herself was uncertain what to think. With Ginny you just never knew. Or was she selling the girl short? The letter certainly seemed sincere. Maybe she should give the girl the benefit of the doubt.

Two hands on her shoulders caused Hermione to jump up, startled.

"Harry!" she exclaimed turning around. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Harry's left eyebrow climbed up in question, yet his eyes clearly showed his amusement. "You must have been miles away if you did not sense my approach. Where were you?"

"Ginny," was her one word answer before simply handing Harry the letter.

Harry frowned a little but simply started to read, while Hermione patiently waited for him to finish. Even through the bond she could not really tell what he felt, but she was still willing to bet good money on the fact that her earlier estimate would be correct.

"What do you think?" she asked when he put the letter down.

"I'm glad she's finally moving on. I know Fleur did not think much of her, but she's been a big part of my life. I want her to be happy."

"I think Ginny's feelings about Fleur were reciprocated. It makes me wonder whether Ginny on some level actually felt that Fleur would be a threat to her." Hermione said this in jest and Harry nodded wryly.

"It would not surprise me. I wonder why she never saw you as such then." Without thinking about it Harry pulled his best friend to him and she snuggled happily into his embrace.

"Actually I've been wondering about that a lot lately," he continued. "Ginny was good for me, but in hindsight I doubt we would have lasted. We wanted very different things out of life. You and I, on the other hand, have always been on the same page. It seems rather obvious now that we are good together. So why did it take a bloody Veela bond to show me that?"

Hermione shrugged in his arms. "It is remarkable how one can condition oneself not to think of certain things. You and I were comfortable with each other. It grew over the years. I never stopped to think about the whys or the hows—you were my best friend and I treasured that... beyond that... all I can think of is that age old explanation. We were teenagers, one rarely sees things clearly then."

Harry was not quite satisfied with that explanation but for now he went with it. "At least our eyes are open now and I get to do this." Pulling his girl even closer to him and meeting no resistance whatsoever, as he turned around to give her a good old fashioned snog. Unfortunately, their lips did not quite get to meet. At that exact moment both felt a burst of anger emanating from their third and without a word being said both rushed to her.

Through their bond they easily found Fleur. To their mutual surprise they found her angrily facing her parents in the family's favourite sitting room. Not even Harry had ever seen his wife angry at her parents. Without conscious thought both newcomers positioned themselves at Fleur's side, Harry on her left and Hermione on her right, where she grabbed Fleur's hand before demanding, "What is going on?"

It did not escape her notice that both elder Delacours looked quite taken aback. Whether this was because of Hermione's or their daughter's behaviour she could not tell.

"It seems Ruven complained to his father about my 'assault' on him last week during the festival. Mr. Vervier then called my dad to demand an apology from me. Ugh! Can you believe that? That... that..." It was testament to her anger that the normally eloquent Fleur could not come up with a fitting description for Ruven Vervier.

It did not escape her parents how outraged both Harry and Hermione immediately looked after hearing this. It was easy for them to draw the conclusion that Ruven had been the culprit of whatever happened.

"Sit down you three," Alain ordered them, determined to get to the bottom of this. "Tell us what happened Fleur."

After they complied and sat down, it did not take long for Fleur to explain what had happened. By the time she finished her explanation both her parents were visibly upset, while their daughter had calmed a bit.

"It seems _Mr. Vervier_ has some explaining to do." Alain uttered angrily. "If Stefan is expecting an apology I think he's in for a rude surprise. Knowing his son I suspected something off, but this takes the cake. What the hell was he thinking?"

"I don't think he's capable of that—at least not of thinking like a normal person," was Fleur's reply. She hesitated briefly before she continued. "Mum, dad, I know you and the Verviers meet regularly but if he's living at his parent's again, keep an eye out for Gabrielle, especially if he joins them at one of your barbeques."

Apolline easily noticed how carefully, even reluctant, Fleur said this, and it worried her. It didn't help her when Harry put his arm around her daughter and Fleur herself grabbed her other partner's hand. It worried her quite a bit. "Fleur what exactly aren't you telling us?"

Something seemed to click in her mother and Fleur instinctively knew what she was going to ask next. At that moment she was rather grateful for the support which both her mates gave her, not so much because of what had happened but because of how her parents were going to react. Regardless of the fact that she'd effectively handled the Vervier git, her parents would not take it well.

"_Fleur_." Her mother's tone of voice urged her to answer.

Fleur sighed and gave in. "Do you remember the summer before my sixth year when Ruven was leaving for college in the states and his parents threw him that big farewell party?"

Her mother's terse nod was her only reply.

I was not feeling very well that day and I was kind of lingering in front of the bathroom for a few minutes. You know, to get a bit of a breather, before having to join the crowd again. It was my bad luck Ruven showed up at that exact moment. I think he was pretty drunk. He started to tell me how beautiful he thought I was and how he admired me. Nonsense like that. and didn't I want to give him a… farewell… present… since he was leaving. By that time he was kind of fondling me, though through my clothes."

Fleur noticed how Alain turned red with fury while her mother looked considerably pale. Though her attention was focused more on her parents she felt similar emotions from her bond mates through their bond, both of whom were already aware of the situation. Hurriedly she continued.

"Don't worry, at that point I wasn't even thinking. I just responded. I always was rather proficient at wandless magic as you might recall." She tried to pull it off as a joke but clearly no one was amused. "I kinda cursed him really good. I doubt he could pee or wank pain free -and I'm not talking a little or small ache here- for quite a few months... bastard was drunk enough he probably figured I kneed him really effectively."

Silence reigned a few moments after she finished talking. It was Apolline who broke it. "Fleur, honey, why did you not tell us this? We're your parents."

Fleur shrugged uncomfortably. She did not like seeing her mother like this. "Like I said, I'd dealt with him. But now he's back and Gabby coming home for the summer…"

She did not know what else she could say.

Her mother seemed to have the same affliction. "Still..." Then another thing seemed to occur to Mrs. Delacour who looked her daughter directly in the eye, sadness clearly evident. "That was when you started to loose your faith in the Goddess too..."

Fleur blinked. What did that have to do with anything? "I think that was already well in progress mum. Heck I was in the middle of my teens, boys were fighting over me, girls were jealous of me—it felt like nobody saw the person that was Fleur anymore. It didn't help either that I saw many of my cousins who'd had similar problems find their mates. They had at least one person they knew was a perfect match for them. However since I'm only a quarter Veela I thought that wasn't in the cards for me. I think I've blamed a lot of my unhappiness back then on my Veela heritage."

Her father nodded, if only to himself, as so many things suddenly became clearer to him. "You changed in that period Fleur. My happy open girl became rather closed and aloof."

His little girl concurred. "I know that. I think, in hindsight, one reason why I entered the Tri Wizard tournament was to prove to everyone there was more to me than my looks or my heritage."

Apolline nodded in understanding. Another change in her daughter in that timeframe had been that Fleur had developed a drive for perfection, as though she had to prove to everyone she was the best. It hurt her to think that their girl -her daughter- had gone through all that she had and her mother had only had the vaguest of inclinations. Of course she'd been away at Beauxbatons nearly ten months out of the year and Fleur had become rather reclusive in her later teenage years but she have suspected... should have done... something.

"Harry, Hermione, I know you are Fleur's mates and I know you don't want to leave her side right now but could you please? I'd like to talk to my daughter."

Instead of complying with the older witch's request both Brits looked at the blonde sitting between them. Fleur laughed softly at the reluctance she saw in both of them. "Go on guys—this is probably long overdue anyway.

"Well, ok, if you're sure…" Hermione still hesitated and did not stand before giving Fleur a hug. Harry did the same before adding. "We'll be right back if we feel you need us."

A warm smile graced Fleur's face. "I know."

Alain stood as well. "I'd better go have a chat with Stefan. He'll be crushed when he learns what his son tried to do."

Without thinking about it Hermione and Harry had wandered to the lake, unconsciously in need of the peace and tranquillity it offered. They found a peaceful spot and sat down together under the gentle sun.

"Ugh, I could seriously curse that bastard," Hermione grumbled. "I wish I'd done more than elbow that bastard."

"Join the club," was Harry's reply. "I was ready to fly to the States and castrate him when she told me about him last year. In fact I was having a pity party at the time. Going on how I was treated at the Dursleys and how she could not possibly understand how it felt with always having been perfect. Made me feel like a real git when she told me her own problems. Especially since she's done everything she could to help me with mine. She never once even hinted at her own experiences."

Hermione nodded in understanding but was caught by surprise when Harry continued with a gentle expression on his face. "She's like you in that regard. And in others to, for that matter."

"How do you figure that?" the British witch asked, curiosity piqued.

"Well, you've always put Harry first and I can't recall you ever mentioned anything about your family life, or your life before Hogwarts. At least not much beyond the fact that your parents were both dentists."

Hermione knew Harry was right in what he said, but could not help but point out, "Harry, with all you went through at Hogwarts and then the war, of course I tried to help you as much as I could."

"Now you're doing it again," Harry chided gently. "We've been through this before. You went through nearly everything I did during those years. Don't downplay your own feelings and experiences. Its no use anyhow, you know. What you feel I tend to feel too, something which will only grow in time. You do realise that, right?"

"Of course," she confirmed, inexplicably touched by his words. Harry really had come a long way from the eleven year old she'd met on the Express so many years ago.

"So you'll let me help you when you need it and you won't try to marginalise your own emotions?"

It occurred to Hermione that Harry was going somewhere very specific with his reasoning, though she was clueless as to where he was leading the conversation. Wryly she answered, "I've got a feeling no won't be an option."

A smirk briefly grazed Harry's face. "You've got that right."

He quickly turned serious again. "Last night might be a good place to start."

Her confusion must have shown on her face for Harry immediately clarified. "Your nightmare woke me up too, love. I experienced your fears and hurt trough our bond."

"Oh." Hermione wanted very much to point out that with Fleur's revelations this probably was not the time to go into her feelings but after Harry's earlier words she knew that would not wash.

"Talk to me, Mione."

Hermione's thoughts went back to her nightmare. Bellatrix with a knife, scarring her throat. The pain of cruciatus after cruciatus thrown at her, with a barrage of the word Mudblood, Mudblood, filthy Mudblood thrown in, echoing through her dream, accompanied by Lestrange's insane cackling.

Unbidden tears started to fall down her face as Harry firmly turned her attention on the subject she tried so hard to forget.

Harry's arms wrapped themselves firmly around her as he repeated his words. "Talk to me, Hermione. It is not healthy to keep it all locked up inside. Let it out."

The tears were coming quicker now as she asked in a strangled voice, "What do you want me to say Harry? How I was wishing to die when I couldn't take the pain anymore? That the more I begged for her to stop the more joy she got out of torturing me?"

Wrapped in her memories as she was, she did not notice that Harry was fighting a losing battle to keep his tears from falling too. It hurt him to see his best friend and bond mate in such pain, and this was on top of feeling her emotions so very clearly.

"I still feel it sometimes, Harry. People say you can't remember pain but I swear I still feel it." Her sobbing increased and she clung to Harry almost painfully, but he didn't care.

"I know. That isn't your imagination Mione. Madam Pomfrey told me after the third task, it was a lasting side effect of being exposed to that particular unforgivable. It happened to me too. It will lessen though, I promise."

The green eyed wizard wondered if Hermione had ever been seen by a professional healer after the war. He doubted it, but now was not the time to bring this up. He would soon though—regretfully Hermione was stuck with the side effects of the cruciatus curse but there were ways to limit its intensity.

Neither said much beyond this point and neither were surprised when shortly after a third pair of arms wrapped themselves around them, hugging tightly.

_A/n. __I'm a bit ambivalent about Ginny. Not sure if this was the last I've used her character and then whether her letter was sincere or not. Will have to see about that._

_Next chapter Ron and co visit. _

8


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: not mine.

A big thanks to Sillimaure for betaing and a big thanks for all the reviews. Opinions on the Weasley family really do range from one end of the spectrum to the other end.

If I'd give titles to my chapters this one would be called the Weasley's part 1. I'm not quite certain what to think about the first part of the chapter but one needs to go from a to b in order to get to c. I hope you'll like.

Chapter 12

Harry smiled down at Hermione's head as he felt her snuggle closer to him. It had been one heck of an emotional week for all three of them, but one good thing had come out of it—Hermione had finally let down some of the barriers she had put up since they'd met up again at his wedding.

Actually, he corrected himself—they had been there since the final battle. Hermione had always been tactile, initiating hugs, a hand on his shoulder, or a quick touch of the hand. Somehow it had escaped his notice back then that she had stopped this. Perhaps he had been too involved with other things back then.

He had noticed after their reunion but had put it down to her keeping her distance either out of respect for Fleur and her Veela relatives, or perhaps to simply prove to them she was no treat to Fleur's relationship.

Harry briefly smirked as he recalled thinking she need not have worried. Being completely immune to the lure emanating from so many gathered Veela, it had been a source of hilarity for the soon to be wedded couple to see how Hermione dealt with the unfamiliar quantities of attention she had been receiving from hopeful Veela.

Of course not long after she became as permanent a part of his life—insofar she wasn't already—as was possible. But even after they bonded something had seemed to hold her back. Something which did not start to improve until Fleur, gently and then a bit more directly, started to force the issue somewhat. Things had slowly been improving but since her breakdown by the lake; it seemed her barriers had broken down well and good. The affectionate Hermione of old seemed truly on her way back. Her cry had been therapeutic—though Harry knew instinctively his mate wasn't quite there yet.

Harry's train of thought was briefly interrupted as the subject of his musings changed position slightly though her attention never shifted away from the books he was reading. Thus allowing Harry to continue his thinking about the emotional week they had had.

In addition to her breakdown at the lake Hermione had also got her first experience of just how close their three way bond would become. It had nearly undone all the progress he and Fleur had with their witch previously.

Harry's thoughts drifted back to the previous Saturday after their bond had finally forced Hermione to rejoin her mates after they had made love. He remembered how she plopped face down on the bed, her face buried into her pillow.

As had become somewhat usual between them Fleur took charge of the situation. Running her hand, gently over Hermione's back and shoulder Fleur claimed her attention and neither Harry nor his wife failed to notice the reaction this simple touch caused—noticed and felt.

Not quite managing to hide a groan, a hypersensitive Hermione, her face still hidden into her pillow, only grunted the word, "Sleep."

Exchanging a look with Fleur, Harry for once couldn't make out whether she was amused, concerned, or something else all together. "Sorry love, but my parents taught me to never go to bed angry or upset. It's worked for them, it worked for Harry and me, and it is going to work for us. If you're going to dwell on this all night, the problems are only going to seem bigger in the morning. We're going to resolve this before we go to sleep."

Hermione grumbled something unintelligently which made Fleur roll her eyes. "Talk to us Hermione… of course if you don't Harry and I could always make love again. You did say you were okay with that…"

Like a whirlwind Hermione turned around facing her mates a panicked look on her face. "No, you can't!"

"Why not?" Harry enquired gently.

Her face turning rather red Hermione could only seem to sputter. "You know why."

"Hermione we know in time you'll join us. To us it's a given, but we know it might be too soon for you and you probably don't quite believe us or don't want to believe us." Harry paused. "But you have to agree we've been very considerate to you in this regard. Fleur and I haven't had sex since we bonded with you. At least not until tonight. Sure we could have postponed longer but I did not or do not want that. I missed her. Do you really expect us to continue to abstain?"

Harry was not trying to make her feel guilty. He was simply telling her the truth. She could not help but feel somewhat jealous though. She was also nervous as heck because of this unwanted conversation and was in the full knowledge of the fact that both her mates could feel this emanating from her. Ugh!

"Well, no but…" The British witch had to calm herself and it took some obvious effort.

"But what?" Fleur encouraged after it became apparent Hermione wasn't going to continue.

"I've never had… well you know intimate relations… and after tonight whatever this was… I don't even know what to call it." Her voice picked up a bit of volume after the hesitant words. "It's certainly not normal."

"It wouldn't be if you disregarded the Veela bond," Fleur agreed.

Hermione frowned. "What do you mean?"

"It wasn't different for Harry and me, the first time we had sex. We certainly did not expect to literally receive each other's responses."

"At least you had regular sex before that," Hermione pointed out.

"Well Fleur did, though I didn't," Harry said.

"Not that it prepared me any better," the French with pointed out wryly before continuing, her tone of voice gentle again. "Hermione, normal is something we'll never have. But is that honestly something to regret? And what is normal anyhow?"

It seemed they were getting through to their mate as they slowly felt her relax and the embarrassment which had so dominated her emotions left her completely.

"I don't know, sometimes normal seems awfully nice." Hermione let out a sigh as she settled a bit more comfortably into the bed finally able to relax. Aware of the fact that the worst of her emotions had abated, she smiled gratefully. Though she honestly couldn't say how she would handle it when the other two would have sex again.

"Really," Harry said, "Hermione, you can sense our emotions as well as we can yours, right?"

Hermione nodded in agreement. "As far as we are able to tell, yes."

"Lay down, flat on your back, in the middle of the bed please."

Realizing what Harry was about to do Fleur agreed and moved away from her position patting the middle of the bed invitingly.

Looking in turn at Harry and then Fleur as if trying to figure where they were going with this, Hermione asked. "Why?"

"We want to show you something," was all Harry said while he looked at Hermione expectantly, and though she was somewhat suspicious, it was the kind of look she had never been able to say no to anyway, so she might as well.

After she settled herself in the middle of the bed Harry told her to close her eyes while he and Fleur sat down on either side of her. When she did so she felt each of them grab one of her hands.

"Now try and concentrate only on what your feeling, Hermione," Fleur demanded while she and her husband focused on sending their feelings for their new mate who had claimed a sizable portion of their hearts already. Holding her hands amplified the strength of those feelings by a good margin.

Hermione gasped as she felt the strength of those emotions and her eyes flew open. Only half hearing Harry's half teasing question, she looked at the two of them in wonder.

"You still want normal, love?"

Both that night and the scene by the lake had seen a real breakthrough in their relationship. It felt so much more real and not something simply forced upon them by the bond.

"Mister and Miss," Perdu had quietly popped into the room after which he waited patiently to be acknowledged by those he considered his masters.

"Yes Perdu?" With Harry still obviously lost to thoughts Hermione acknowledged the small house elf while sitting up.

"Yous be having visitors. Red headed Weezlees. Mistriss Fleur asks you join her and them."

This alerted Harry and he tensed involuntarily. 'Was it not just like Ron to interrupt a perfectly relaxed moment?' he thought irritated.

Feeling the irritation emanating from Harry as much as seeing it written all over his face Hermione responded. "Calm down Harry. Let's join Fleur and see what they want before jumping down anyone's throat."

"This is Ron we're talking about," Harry muttered darkly.

"Yes, your first friend at Hogwarts. At least hear him out."

"Not interested." Harry almost sounded petulant.

Exasperated Hermione simply rolled her eyes before grabbing his hand and nearly dragging Harry to their guests. Fleur's feelings where not exactly pleased either and she probably needed them.

A decidedly uncomfortable Fleur looked visibly relieved when her mates finally joined her. She no longer had to suffer the uncomfortable silence on her own.

With the two latest arrivals, the receiving room was clearly divided into two sides. Against the back wall two Weasley men were sitting along with one Weasley girlfriend. Facing them were two Potters and their mate. It was this last person who finally shook her head in exasperation and took charge of the situation. "This is ridiculous guys. Bill, it is nice to see you again but I figure you're here to see Fleur. So talk and hopefully get some closure.

"Ron, I'm sure you and I will talk later but you and Harry need to work a few things out. Lavender why don't I show you around the grounds for a bit?"

Lavender nodded her agreement while Harry noted another facet of the Hermione seemed to have resurfaced—her bossy, take charge nature to be specific. While he wholeheartedly welcomed this side of her back he had no desire whatsoever to talk to Ron.

Fleur looked vaguely amused at Hermione but nodded her approval while se looked at her ex. "Shall we?"

'It was amazing how quick a room could empty itself when you did not whish for it to happen,' Harry reflected with chagrin.

"Harry I…" Ron started hesitantly, but he was stopped by Harry's glare.

"Are you sure I want to hear what you've got to say Ron? Because I really doubt it."

"I… well…" Ron hesitated even more before steeling himself. "I think I owe you an apology."

"Again Ron?" His neutral voice was at odds with his hard expression. "How do you figure that?"

"I… when you and Ginny broke up and you hooked up with Fleur I blamed you and her for Ginny and Bill."

"Right, because they are your brother and sister, and I hurt them."

"Right," Ron confirmed, even more hesitantly, as though aware he was missing something.

Harry nodded, "I apologize for doing that Ron. Fleur and I really only Veela bonded so we could hurt our partners."

"Rig…" The red haired wizard said before realizing what he was agreeing with. "No it wasn't your fault. I just did not see it then."

"What did you not see?" Sarcasm was rather audible in Harry's voice, but he did not think his once friend got it.

"That you weren't to blame. I'm sorry I did not see that Harry. I should have seen it then but I didn't."

"No," Harry agreed, "You didn't." A brief pause before he continued. "How come you didn't Ron? After our fourth year and after you deserted us during the Horcrux hunt and apologized for both times… how come you did not think to look beyond blaming me for things I had no control over?"

Ron's face reddened and he looked down. "I listened to mom and Ginny and to their rants. They were hurting and I guess they needed me and they got to me."

"Do you know what's it is like Ron? To suddenly loose your entire family and to be thrust into a relationship where you can't hide anything from a partner who you barely know? Do you know what it is like to suddenly loose the girl you wanted to marry and to have the ones you considered your surrogate parents unwilling to talk to you?

"I can take the wizarding world's judgment. I've been dealing with that all my life. But to lose those who were important to me… can you imagine what that feels like Ron?"

"No," Ron admitted still looking down.

"At least I thought my best mate, after all we've been through, wouldn't turn his back on me. I understood you would take care of your family but I did not think you'd completely ignore me! I honestly believed that this time you'd not turn your back on me and listen to me. Heck, I was naïve enough to think you would help me make your parents see I could not have helped what happened."

All the hurt Harry had felt because of his so called friend came to the front and he wanted to lash out against him. And then he deflated. "Why didn't you Ron? Why didn't you even return one of my owls?"

Ronald Weasley wanted to point out he had listened to his mother too much. He wanted to point out how it had hurt him to see Ginny hurt just as they were getting over Fred's death. How he and his dad were trying to keep their family together. But Harry had been family too and he hadn't given him two seconds. He wanted to say so much but what could he tell?

"I'm done Ron. I'm not going to give you another chance and to have to constantly worry when you'll turn your back on me next. _I'm done_!"

One story up things were moving much smoother. There was much the both of them wanted to talk about, but neither knew quite were to start.

"How have you been Fleur?" Bill finally asked, genuinely curious.

At his gentle tone a weight seemed to lift from Fleur's shoulder.

"Remember the way customers have to travel to their vaults at Gringotts?" she chuckled.

At his understanding nod she continued. "Well ever since I bonded with Harry it has been as if I've haven't been able to leave the little carriages they use…

And just like that Fleur and Bill started to talk. They would never be lovers again, but the easy rapport they'd shared both before and during their marriage reasserted itself. It might not have been the start of a beautiful friendship like writers were wont to call such, but it was the restart of an enduring one.

Back in the private gardens of the Delacour estate, the two Gryffindor year mates had an easier time of it. Never really close friends during their years at Hogwarts, the last battle had changed their opinions of the other. Of course the war had changed them both no matter which way you looked at it. Lavender's experiences had made her more serious, where Hermione had loosened up quite a bit. Some things had not changed at all though. Lavender was still as curious as ever.

Her question really came out of the blue for Hermione but she figured later she really ought not be surprised. "Lavender!" she sputtered as her face reddened considerably.

The blonde merely grinned. "What? Surely you've had sex with them by now? After all isn't that part of the Veela bond?"

Seeing the twinkle in the other's eyes Hermione only growled, "None of your business."

"Awe, come on," Lavender wheedled.

"And you're going to tell me about your experiences with Bill, are you?"

"You know about that?" Lavender asked surprised.

"Neville told us."

The two women continued their stroll in silence for a bit before Lavender asked again. "Seriously, how have things been?'

"It has been a bit of a roller coaster ride." Hermione grinned wryly, unaware of the fact that she was using roughly the same metaphor Fleur had with Bill.

"I bet," Lavender nodded.

Hermione turned towards the blonde and was surprised at the honest sympathy she saw there. Lavender chuckled at her companion's obvious surprise. "I'm no longer the log head I used to be at Hogwarts. I think we can both attest to the fact that the war has changed us. I'm no more the Lavender of old then you are a bossy know it all.

"It is not difficult to comprehend that this entire situation can't have been easy. You've basically been trust right smack in the middle of an established relationship. Heck Harry and Fleur are married and from what I understand of Veela you can't avoid this relationship at all."

"You know about Veela?" Hermione asked curiously.

The blonde witch nodded. "Ever since I was… accosted… by Greyback I felt it prudent to study up on other magical species. You never know when you need the information. A nice side effect of studying was that it brought me and Bill closer. Hermione…"

"Yes?"

"I never got to thank you for saving my life. By the time I got out of St. Mungo's you had already left for Australia. So thank you Hermione. Thank you very much."

Hermione felt slightly embarrassed at the fervent, heartfelt emotions which were audible in Lavender's voice. Still she smiled warmly at her old dorm mate. "Glad I was there."

On impulse Lavender hugged her before the two of them resumed their walk. For now they both felt enough had been said on the subject.

"I wonder how the others are doing," Lavender mused out loud.

"Harry is mad as hell and Fleur's happy and relieved," came the immediate reply.

With wonder in her voice the blonde witch asked, "You're that closely linked to them?"

Again surprised at the other's insight Hermione, nodded and Lavender's eyes widened further. "How can you stand it? It would drive me crazy if I felt what someone else was feeling no matter were I was… not even Bill."

"It takes getting used too," Hermione replied, noncommittally. She liked the girl in whose company she unexpectedly found herself, but she was not willing to discuss this with her. They were not close enough for that and right now she had other things on her mind. In the past she had seen and been worried about an angry Harry. It had frightened her and made her heart ache for her friend. To actually feel this anger now was something altogether different and it added another level to worrying about Harry.

She had hoped the boys would be able to work things out among themselves but from Harry's rising emotions she doubted it. "I think we should go and see how the others are doing."

She had promised Harry not to interfere with how he handled Ron but did that promise include saving Ron from physical harm…?

Diagon Alley, England

Luna looked at the front door of the shop with something of a frown on her face. She did not understand why it was important that she entered but something was telling her it was important she did. And then there were the Nargles. Those tiny creatures always seemed to gravitate to her but right now it seemed like they had cleared a path to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes for her. She could not fathom why. Perhaps they wanted her to buy a joke? Unlikely.

Shrugging she decided to enter the shop. Curiously taking in its interior she started to look at the many products on display on the shelves—a job which quickly became difficult to do as the Nargles, completely out of character, started to swarm right in front of her face.

Nonplussed at their erratic, unusual behaviour Luna did not do much more than stare until an unfamiliar voice adressed her. "They are behaving quite oddly wouldn't you say?"

Nodding sagely the young witch kept her attention focused where it was. However following the strange or unusual patterns of the Nargles Luna was soon facing the owner of the unfamiliar voice. A tall brown haired man with light brown eyes was also looking at _her _Nargles. She was rather unused to others being able to see them and she was rather taken aback by this observation. Only briefly though. Soon her enthusiasm at finally meeting someone with whom she could talk about them without the need to convince them they were real took over. "They are beautifull aren't they, the Narlges."

The man chuckled, "I don't know if beautiful is the word I'd use. That's a word I reserve for pretty witches like yourself."

Luna blushed a bit not used to comments such as that. A smile graced her face, but uncharacteristically she did not know what to say. The wizard in front of her decided to make it easy for her though. "I think I figured out why they insisted I enter this joke shop. What do you say about discussing my theory over ice cream at Florean Fortescue's?"

Luna's blush intensified but she happily agreed. "Good, by the way my name is Newt, Newt Scamander…"

As the man led her out of the store, a wizard with blazing red hair appeared from behind a display of whizbangs. He was glad he had not interfered, and even though their conversation had not made much sense to him, he could sense something special happening all the same. For the first time in a long while something stirred in George Weasley—an optimism he had not felt since the death of his brother.

There were no customers at the moment. On impulse the wizard decided to close the shop. Obviously there was romance in the air and he was sure Kate Bell would love to go out to dinner with him. What they did after, he would let her decide.

A/n. To answer a question which has been asked a few times. Yes, the three of them will all be married in the end. Got to figure out which family names they'll go by though. Potter-Granger – Delacour. Simply all Potters?

On a different note, this was not the last of Luna and I'm now off to try and find how I can change text in the older permanent chapters…. there are corrections to be made..

Hope to see you at the next chapter :)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: not mine

A big thank you to Sillimaure for betaing.

And thank you to everyone who reviewed. It really does make a fanfic writer's day.

I know it has been a while and I can definetely understand those who remarked they lose / lost intrest because the updates take too long. However I work a full time job and have been trying to earn my bachelor degree in my spare time. My final year took up so much of my free time, fanfic had to take a back seat. Which is kinda ironic since I actually started Veela Various to take my mind of those things. But the good news on that front is that last friday I learned my thesisproject was ok and all thats left to do is my presentation. Updates should be quicker from now on.

Veela Various

In the end it wasn't Ron who left the room. Instead it was Harry who stormed out and passed his partners and guests without acknowledging them. Fleur and Hermione exchanged a look and without a word being spoken Fleur went after Harry while Hermione took charge of their guests, particurlaly a sad looking Ron.

"I blew it, didn't I?"

Slightly sympathetic to her childhood friend Hermione only nodded.

Ron sighed, "I didn't mean to I just… with Ginny and mum…"

Impatience took hold of Hermione as she could feel her bond-mate was not calming in the slightest. "Ron, the reasons do not matter. Twice before you turned your back on him and twice he forgave you without question. This time Harry decided enough is enough and quite frankly, I understand."

"But you're still talking to me. Why can't Harry?"

Feeling a headache coming on Hermione kept her patience. "We made our peace and said our goodbyes before I left for Australia. Even after that, we've exchanged a few letters. The way I understand it, you and Harry parted under less pleasant circumstances and it wasn't Harry who did the ignoring. Hardly the same situation is it?"

Instead of immediately responding Ron actually seemed to think about what she said. Finally he nodded in defeat before looking hopefully at his friend. "Can't you talk to him for me? He'll listen to you."

"No."

At this Ron actually looked at her in surprise—she had always helped him before. "Why not?"

"I promised Harry I would not interfere. But more importantly, I believe that since you created this mess it is up to you to fix it. You have to clean up your own mess."

"Do you think I have a chance?"

"At this point in time? No, I don't. It might not be possible at all, but either way, it is up to you."

"But…" He wasn't quite ready to give up yet and failed to see that Hermione was getting upset with him herself. She wanted to go to her partners.

Even though Ron did not seem to notice her agitation, Bill did and he quietly stepped in a put his arm around his brother's shoulders. "Come on little brother. It is time to go home.

Ron finally seemed to accept the inevitable when something else occurred to him and he looked at Hermione with worry in his eyes. "What about you and I? Are we all right?"

"Yes," she answered softly. "But Ron, never doubt that Harry and Fleur always come first."

She did not understand why she said that last bit so vehemently but her message hit home as evidenced by the youngest Weasley man nodding his understanding.

VvvvvvvvvvvvV

Feeling Harry's nervousness growing as well as Fleur's confusion, Hermione did not escort her guests further than the door, leaving it to Perdu to see them off the grounds. Her concern for Harry had overridden her manners and she felt a slightly growing touch of guilt for not immediately leaving with Fleur to see to their guy, which spurred her on to reach their rooms as quickly as she could.

Just when she was about to enter, she felt just exactly _how_ Fleur was finally managing to distract Harry. It was not until much later that she realized she had not felt the slightest hesitation before entering the room, and neither did she feel embarrassed. This last was a first for Hermione. Perhaps it was her worry for Harry—she needed to know he was alright.

She did wait long enough for Fleur and Harry to finish their intense snogging session, but when her eyes met and Harry's she knew immediately what he needed from her. She hugged him tightly and the embrace was returned with feeling.

"You're not mad at me?" It was as much a statement as it was a question.

Startled Hermione pulled back and took a better look at him. "That had you in such a quandary? You thought I'd be mad at you because of Ron?"

"Well, yes. He's still your friend and I know you didn't like my decision regarding him." Harry was uncertain how to continue but the relief he felt that now he realized he had worried for nothing felt almost liberating.

A slight frown appeared on Hermione's face. "I promised you I would not interfere and I do understand Harry. I had not realized how strong your feelings were though. I thought you were seriously going to hurt Ron."

Feeling the need to have her close, Harry pulled her back into his arms before confessing. "It surprised me too. I just got so angry…"

Hermione chuckled. "Yeah… I think you got your point across."

"Do you think you can put Ron Weasley and others of that family who won't be mentioned behind you now?" Fleur asked, not able to shake off her concern.

Harry shrugged as he removed one arm from Hermione and put it around Fleur, wanting both of them as close to him as possible.

"I don't know. It is a bit too soon. But I can tell you one thing."

"What's that?"

"It sure felt good telling him off."

VvvvvvvvvvvvV

Life settled into a comfortable routine for the trio after the Weasleys left, and they continued to bond both emotionally and physically. Plans were made for a lengthy visit to England before they would execute their other travel plans. First on the agenda would be a three day trip to the French school for witches and wizards, Beauxbatons.

However, just because things were moving nicely between Fleur, Harry and Hermione themselves, that did not mean life at Delacour mansion was without its up and downs.

When Alain had informed his business associate about his son's deeds, it had driven a large wedge between two men who had been life-long friends. However Alain Delacour was not about to let Ruven Vervier to get away with accosting his daughter. What he had tried to do to Fleur, he may very well try with others—maybe even with his youngest daughter. Alain was not about to let that happen.

It was not the only thing which kept the triad's thoughts occupied. Hermione's parents were on her mind a lot too. Right that day her parents had told her, by phone, she was about to be a big sister. Her mother was already over five months pregnant—happily so. Hermione had been ecstatic when she heard the news, but her father's rather heart-felt wish that he hoped the child would not be magical had put a damper on her mood. She could not even blame him after everything she put him through, but it hurt because it felt like a rejection of her. She could only hope that when they met up again she could further mend the fences. Something she had started to do in Australia but which had temporarily been put on hold because of her unexpected bonding.

At least neither of her parents seemed to have a problem with her now being permanently involved with not one but two people. That was quite something, especially from her father who had always been a touch on the conservative side. Right then Hermione felt a desire to look for her mates but both of them felt like they were heavily occupied with whatever they were doing.

Hermione grinned ruefully as she realized just how dependent she had become on both Fleur and Harry and how used to their presence she had become. Never in her life had she believed she would be part of something as wonderful as their bond had turned out to be, and certainly not with Harry. In fact, now she was seriously wondering why she had never considered him as a possible love interest before because they were so right together. And then there was Fleur…

A smile blossomed on Hermione's face as she considered both her bond mates. On a whim she concentrated on the feelings which now traveled the invisible Veela bond that permanently connected her to her mates. Emotions traveled through the bond continuously and by now she had learned to mostly ignore it. Feeling everything coming from both Harry and Fleur had become normal. Even responding to those emotions was starting to become normal and by now, for the most part, she did it without thinking or even noticing.

Of course this did not include the more intense feelings. Like right now…

Hermione's smile turned into a frown as she felt Fleur's slight annoyance turn into agitation. Why would she be feeling agitation? She was just meeting up with her grandmother. She had been fairly close lipped about the subject. It was rather uncharacteristic for her rather direct, open, and affectionate female mate.

Without thinking Hermione made her way to Fleur who, surprisingly, turned out to be in the family library. Several ancient looking books and documents were covering the table situated in the center of the room, and Fleur and Cecile Delacour were sitting across from each other over the table. Both women were so involved in their argument that not even Fleur noted her entrance.

"I know that, gran, but it has to be Hermione's decision. You cannot simple decide this for her." Fleur was almost growling at her grandmother.

Hearing her own name stopped her in her tracks, and even though she was not exactly hiding her presence, Hermione started to listen to the conversation.

"I know that, Fleur, but apart from pointing her to a couple of books you haven't told her anything about our culture, Veela in general, or even about our clan heritage. Either you do so soon or I will, and I know you don't like it when I do."

"Gran…!" Fleur growled half in exasperation, half in warning.

"No Fleur, it is high time," Cecile said sternly. "I don't understand you. The goddess blessed you with not one, but two mates, and still you have this attitude. You should be thanking her but instead you seem to try and deny her existence."

Hermione felt Fleur's annoyance rise another notch and this caused her to move to her mate's side.

"Grandmother, I'm not denying anything I've simply not seen any proof to either confirm or deny her existence, and until I do…"

"Ah Hermione," Cecile interrupted her granddaughter, "how good of you to join us."

Hermione more or less ignored the Delacour matriarch as she stood beside Fleur putting her hand on Fleur's shoulder. From what she had caught of the conversation she had an inclination what the argument between the two Delacour women was about. According to Apolline the two women had once been as close as a grandmother and her granddaughter could be, but this had changed over the years. Still they got along quite well as long as Cecile avoided the subject the two of them were now obviously discussing.

Fleur relaxed the moment Hermione touched her. She reveled in the touch and subsequent feeling they caused in her as well as being glad for her presence. She hated loosing her cool with her grandmother, but the woman was aggravating with her stubbornness and would not let the subject be.

Cecile was not bothered by the fact that Hermione seemed to ignore her. On the contrary, she looked on with approval as the English witch concentrated on her mate. This was how it should be—mates should always look after each other first and all else second. Hermione was as good for her granddaughter as Harry, and that was the best compliment she could give her. The goddess had truly blessed the trio, and she honestly did not understand why Fleur denied this. Deciding to take the bull by the horns—as the saying went—she tried to force the issue.

"Fleur if you do not educate her, I will make certain she receives the proper training. The choice is yours, but make it soon or I will use my position as one of the Clan elders to appoint an appropriate teacher. You know if I have to resort to that, both you and Harry will have to be available for those studies at the teacher's convenience. Truth be told I'm starting to wonder if I should not insist on this anyhow. "

Hermione felt Fleur's annoyance spike again. In fact she felt outright anger coming from Fleur. "That won't be necessary. I can assure you I'm well versed in the subject."

"Good, then I suggest you waste no further time." With a flick of her wrist and wand, the assortment of documents lying on the table sorted themselves into neat stacks, and with a curt farewell, Cecile left the library.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked in concern.

Fleur sighed. "Yes, but, ugh, can that woman be stubborn."

"Like her granddaughter?" Hermione allowed a touch of wry amusement to enter her voice in the hope it would distract her partner. It worked as she saw Fleur's lips twitch and her amusement became evident in her expressive eyes. It was at moments like this that the older witch became irresistible. For now she pushed _that_ thought away—they had a rather serious subject at hand.

"So I take it there is no escaping it any longer? Lessons on Veela culture?"

Fleur rolled her eyes. "Yep."

Following her instincts Hermione continued. "But I've known those would come. You've been hinting at them for quite some time and you know I'm very interested in them. So that can not have been what you and your grandmother were arguing about."

Another sigh escaped Fleur's lips as she pulled Hermione to her. Where it was still reasonably rare for Harry to initiate such hugs, Fleur did so frequently. She was by far the most tactile of the three of them. "No, our argument is one we have been having for years. Gran is a true acolyte of the Veela goddess and it hurts and boggles her that I question _her_ existence. "

"Do you want to talk about it?" She sensed immediately that Fleur had had enough for now, and backtracked. "You probably should, but it can wait…"

"I don't really want to discuss it, but I suppose we should. Let's go outside—I think better there."

"O"

Before Hermione had a chance to respond Fleur had apparated them outside.

"kay. Ugh, thanks for the heads up."

"You're welcome." Fleur chuckled while stabilizing Hermione who had a less than graceful landing thanks to the unexpected apparation. She then grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her towards the lake. Hermione idly noticed it had become their favourite spot for serious conversations. The tranquillity the place offered helped with the conversations.

"So, why this resistance to these lessons?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Not to the lessons." Fleur corrected her. "I think every Veela mate should be thought our history and customs. They are part of what makes us, well… us. It is important for mates to know this too, so they will know a little of what to expect with the bond, but also in interaction with other Veela and the wizarding community in general."

"The wizarding community?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"You know how people react to us. With Muggles this is not really an issue. We handle them rather easily should there ever be a problem. A simple Muggle repelling charm which overrides even our thrall and voila—no further problem. With wizards, who are very aware of our existence, things aren't always as clear cut. Throughout history they have regarded us in different ways. At times we've been idolised—even revered—as semi gods, but we also been regarded as evil sirens who seduce righteous wizards and witches in order to gain power. I think you can see how neither is desirable."

Hermione thought it over before responding. "But things currently are not as bad as that, are they? At least I'm pretty sure I would have read something about that."

Fleur nodded. "This is true. I'll even admit a part of me was surprised that Voldemort and his followers had not put us on some form of list as half breeds or other undesirables like happened in pretty much every previous war. However, simply because things are not currently a problem does not mean history cannot repeat it self."

Hermione nodded her understanding as Fleur continued. "Of course this does not exclude individuals who come obsessed with us. There are those who become convinced they are in love with us and they are our rightful mate, even going as far as killing our true mates in order to take their place. Of course, they do not realise that by doing so, they also kill the object of their obsession."

Now there was a scary thought, Hermione was forced to admit. "That has happened?"

"Yes, the last time we know it happened for certain was about four decades ago but more recently, though not in the last ten years, other unexplained deaths have occurred. Foul play was suspected but not proven. I think you can understand why you need to be aware of these things."

"Yes, but this is not what you and Cecile are at odds about," Hermione pointed out her observation.

"No, that has to do with the religious aspect of our Veela heritage," Fleur admitted a touch glumly. She did not like the constant arguments between her and her gran, but the woman was relentless in her stance and she could admit that she herself tended to stand her ground just as firmly. She loved the other woman dearly, but she wished she could accept that she did not share her beliefs. It was not like she denied them outright, just that she was a touch sceptical.

Hermione gave her hand a gentle squeeze in support and Fleur felt the quiet support behind it. A warm feeling spread through her, and not for the first time she was grateful for the inclusion of the small witch in her life. Like Harry she was a true gift in her life. She just did not know whether a goddess was involved or if it was simply a thing of nature, something that went along with her Veela magic.

"You may not have guessed because mother has put her foot down, that she should not bother us too much with this, but Grandmother is a devout follower of our lady Goddess and firmly believes we should all devote a significant part of our lives to _her_. She would like nothing better than one of her children or grandchildren to follow her footsteps, and if not they, one of their mates. I'm afraid she's now got you pegged as a possibility, given your history with equal rights, and respect for every creature great and small. Couple that with your love for learning, and she will be asking you sooner rather then later.

"I'm afraid I'll be disappointing her.," Hermione replied after a few moments of thinking this latest bit of news through. Aside from the fact she still did not want to commit to anything beyond her partners it really was not relevant to the conversation at hand. "But this isn't the cause of the argument between the two of you."

"No, I guess it is not, but you need to know it to understand where gran is coming from. Now, when I was growing up, gran took it upon herself to prepare me to follow in her footsteps. As a child I gobbled that stuff up like nothing else. I really aspired to be just like my gran. Where other kids wanted to be like their parents, I wanted to be like my grandmother." As Fleur explained, a reminiscing smile appeared on her face. "Mother was a bit hesitant about it, but since I loved it so much she allowed it. I don't think I had any doubts about my faith so to speak until I entered Beauxbatons. I found it difficult to comprehend that my year mates did not share my beliefs, even scoffed at them. I quickly learned to keep my mouth shut. Being part Veela already set me apart from my peers—I did not need more of that.

"Now, you should know that a large part of gran's teachings centred upon how we Veela ought to be grateful for our gifts and the guarantee of our perfect mate. However, aside from the fact my beliefs set me apart at school, my looks and the thrall were starting to give me unwanted attention too. Here I was waiting for my special mate like gran had promised I would find, but there were all those boys vying for my attention. All those boys wanted to spend time with me, and the fact that the girls were jealous of all the attention I was getting, did not help me either. I kind of withdrew into myself and adopted an aloof stance to nearly everyone. As you know, this did not endear people to me either. I was lonely and not impressed with my so called gifts. I would just as soon be rid of them all together if it meant I would get the ability to make a real friend.

"Then of course there was the Ruven incident and other stuff. Lets just say my beliefs did not simply crumble. They took a nose dive into the deepest ravine imaginable."

"Your history is really similar to Harry's" Hermione noted. "You both received a lot of unwanted attention for the all wrong reasons."

"Harry and I understand each very well, but in hindsight a lot of my problems had just as much to do with me being socially awkward, but that is neither here nor there.

"I did turn away from the goddess completely, and after a while adopted the theory that Veela bonds are thing of nature, like all magic. Do not get me wrong love." Fleur looked at Hermione with a loving look which was returned in kind. "It is my magic which recognised both you and Harry as my mates. It is my magic, caused by my Veela heritage, which bonded the three of us together. I just happen to think, that like all things which are particular to Veela, that it is simply a matter of magical evolution.

"When I told this to my grandmother she did not take it well. I think she felt I was not only selling the goddess short, but our heritage as well. We argued a lot in those days and she tried to convince me otherwise, but she wasn't very successful. In the end mother intervened and told gran to back off. After that we did not see much of each other, mainly because I moved to England. It wasn't until Harry and I bonded that she started to hint at it again. I still wasn't interested and she annoyed the crap out of me when she asked Harry if he was interested in the religious aspect of the goddess and wanted to learn more."

"What was his reply?" Hermione asked but knowing Harry she thought she already knew the answer.

"Harry had had enough of others dictating his life of course. He appreciated grandmother merely asking him if he was interested but as you can guess, he politely declined. He informed her he wanted for once to find his own path in life. Thankfully grandmother accepted this. She was familiar enough with his story to know not to press."

"Sounds like Harry. Okay, I guess I understand a bit about you and you grandmother now. So you basically believe that our bonds are simply a very convenient aspect of nature. That all Veela magic really is just that—a biological thing."

Fleur grinned a bit ruefully. "Not necessarily, at least not any more. I've come to a point I'm not certain what to think. If our bond was a matter of natural selection, you would need to consider the fact of procreation of the species and, in that regard you and I bonding as strongly as we did makes no sense. Not with all the magic in the world can the two of us make babies together.

"If you take the fact that you did not bond with us until Harry and I bonded, you would almost be required to assume that Harry was needed to facilitate our bond… I don't like that thought at all. I guess I'm selfish enough to think our bond—meaning you and me—is just as strong as mine with Harry, and yours with Harry. I've certainly noticed nothing to make me think otherwise."

Hermione smiled at this. She had not discovered any differences either. What happened between her and Harry she had also seen happen between her and Fleur. If there had been differences, they had more to do with the differences in personalities between Fleur and Harry. However she had another point to make. "You and Harry bonded nearly a year before I entered the picture."

"Yes. We've always believed—or at least it is the general assumption—that we did not bond earlier because Harry had not reached his magical maturity yet. The moment he did, there was no turning back. Maybe that moment was needed to facilitate the bond between all three of us, but with you in another part of the world for quite a lengthy period, somehow your own bonding was postponed.

"And then again just maybe things happened at its own pace as it was meant to. Que sera sera and all that."

"You're quoting Doris Day lyrics at me now?" Hermione asked incredulously.

Bumping playfully into her partner Fleur grinned. "Yep, I always liked that song." She then returned to the subject at hand. "There are other female-female and or male-male Veela bonded couples. So these days I question the need for nature to put the strongest genes out there. I simply do not have a clue how my magic recognised you and Harry as my mates. I'm just incredibly thankful that it did."

Looking at Hermione with a loving expression Fleur said, "I'm rather pleased with the gifts I've been given now."

Hermione returned the gaze in kind and merely said, "Me too."

The kiss which followed, confirmed those words with a passion.

VvvvvvvvvvvvV

O0O

Another author note. The biggest part of this chapter should have been Fleur in a heated discussion with her grandmother which in the end resolved a few things between them. Instead a fairly recent review about how the Veela bond might biologically driven because of species survival. It got me thinking of this a lot and caused me to rewrite this chapter quite a number of times but in the end… well I went the way I had en have.

This and the next chapter are mainly to resolve some story points. Next chapter we'll also be visiting Gabrielle at her school and from then on the relationship should be moving forward quicker.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: not mine

Thank you for all your lovely reviews and thank you Sillimaure for betaing.

The pace of this story won't change. If you want faster moving stories which still have excellent story and character development I recommend you read either or both Harry Potter and Future's Past and Harry Potter and the Price of Being Noble by Driftwood1965. Two of the best HP fanfics out there.

And Sillimaure has posted chapter 12 of Alternate Endeavors which I'm now going to read.

Have a good weekend and I hope you enjoy chapter 14.

Chapter 14

Hermione entered the bedroom she shared with her partners. With a slight grin she realised she had started to think of both Harry and Fleur as such—her partners. They still could not spend an indefinite amount of time apart from each other, but by now even that felt natural.

When Harry had joined them, back from whatever mysterious errand he had been on, everything seemed to snap back in its rightful place again for both her and Fleur. Strange how this worked still, even though they could now spend several hours apart. According to Apolline, that feeling would never really go away. No matter how long bond mates could and would spend time away from each other things would never feel completely right until they were back together.

As it was, Harry had pushed the limits of their bond anyway, leaving them for such a length of time that she had started to feel uncomfortable like she had not since the very beginning of their three way bond. Yet when he joined them again it immediately erased all the discomfort quicker than snow melted in the sun.

Of course those feelings were quickly forgotten anyhow, as Hermione, with little help from Fleur, tried to learn where Harry had been that afternoon. Harry just sported a big grin, joined by dual feelings of deep satisfaction and excitement, and either ignored her questions or kept changing the subject without any subtlety whatsoever.

When Hermione had finally noted that Fleur remained uncharacteristically quiet, the proverbial light bulb had gone off in her mind and she had practically demanded the two of them tell her what was going on. Two identical looks of amusement were exchanged between her mates but it did not change a thing—she was still thoroughly ignored. Not that she had given up easily, but Harry had shut her up fairly quickly and very effectively by kissing her, tongue in mouth and all, before telling a gob smacked Hermione her in no uncertain terms that she would simply have to wait and see. All the while, Fleur sat next to them grinning in agreement while feeling rather smug.

Now back in their bedroom, Hermione could not help but sport her own satisfied and happy grin. Harry had certainly developed an effective way to shut her up. When the three of them had finally returned to the manor house, Fleur's levity had quickly disappeared. Hermione had not been surprised when the blonde witch had told them she was going to look for her grandmother, expressing her need to talk to Cecile.

Harry had wanted to go to the kitchen for a snack since dinner was still a few hours away, while Hermione opted to retreat to their room and get some reading done. Fleur had recommended a few books she could start on and Hermione figured she might as well get a head start on them. Not that this caused any hardship for her. The one thing which she knew that still remained the same for her was her love of books. What had changed however was her preferred place of reading. She no longer preferred dark libraries, like the library at Hogwarts, but big light-filled rooms as she had available at her new home. It was yet another area where Wizards should follow the examples of the Muggle world.

Of course the comforts of her private room were a big plus right now as well. The comfy chair she had transfigured for herself, to her own specifications, made for an excellent and comfortable place to read. Hermione smiled ruefully at herself—she was getting rather lazy. It was a good thing that they would soon return to England. Back in the real world she was sure to get a bit more active, especially with her parents around, both of whom could not stand idleness. She used to be the same, but these days she had learned to really enjoy and appreciate her down time.

Seeing the selection of books which Perdu had put in their room at Fleur's request, just a short hour ago, she chose a small book at random and settled in to read. Unfortunately, before she had a chance to finish the introduction she was interrupted by Harry. She did not even have to look up in order to know it was Harry and because she was already engrossed enough in her book she did not, though when he did not come into the room further she did turn her head away from her literature to catch him staring at her.

"What?'

Hermione was a pleasantly surprised to feel Harry's contentment as he answered. "That is such a Hermione posture. You sitting in a chair, your legs tugged in completely and lost in your reading. I like watching you like that."

"You like what you see, do you?" Hermione teased, inflecting her voice in such a way that she was flirting with the green eyed wizard.

Harry grinned but his only answer was a simple yes before he moved further into the room, past their bed, while removing his shirt. This action caused him to take his eyes away from Hermione but a rather recognisable emotion, which wasn't coming from _him_, caused him to turn them right back at Hermione. Did she just…?

"Like what you see?" His voice suddenly sounded husky as he tossed his shirt on their bed before turning fully to his partner.

There wasn't the slightest bit of embarrassment from Hermione as her eyes roamed all over him and her answer was as simple as his had been. "Yes."

Excitement flooded Harry. Would this be the moment he and Fleur had discussed? Fleur had figured Hermione would probably feel more at ease if her first time was just her and her oldest friend. Ultimately she hoped it would make it easier for Hermione to be with her like that as well. When the moment was there Fleur had told him he should go for it and she would try her best to stay out of it, though even she was not entirely certain how well she could actually manage that given their unique circumstances.

"You know you are allowed to look and touch."

She closed her book and put it on the floor next to her chair not taking her brown eyes off his. "I think I'd like that."

'Strange,' Harry observed absentmindedly, 'there was no nervousness at all, only attraction and no little amount of want—on the part of them both.'

Then, when her hands touched his chest before wandering to his back his attention became a little bit more focused on that. "Do I get to touch as well?"

"Uhuh."

Harry's mouth found Hermione's lips and unlike the few kisses they had shared thus far, this time, somehow, it became more intense. His hands slipped beneath Hermione's blouse, pulling her closer. Hermione became more insisting herself as her tongue met his and without thinking about it she removed her short sleeved white blouse.

Harry's hands found her breasts and he briefly pulled his head backwards to make sure this was alright. Apparently she did not appreciate this break in kissing, because one hand pulled his head back so they could continue their lip action while her other hand started to pull at his trousers. Harry did not need any further hints.

Soon neither mate, partner and now lover, was wearing anything beyond their underpants. Moving to their bed Harry was soon atop Hermione offering rather tangible evidence of the effect she was having on him. Now she might have believed she had not been ready for that final step, but this little bit of knowledge was enough to make her realise she actually was.

Of course just as she was ready to remove the last stitch of clothing she was wearing, both she and Harry were reminded of their third partner and not in a pleasant way. It was worry they felt before a fear took hold of her, the kind of which not even Harry had ever felt from his wife. Through her bond, Fleur even signalled them she needed them and quickly.

They simply reacted, though Hermione had the presence of mind and grabbed her wand, and rushing towards Fleur conjuring them some clothing from nothing. It was a skill matched by few, but not given any further thought at that particular moment in time.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvv

Fleur's conversation with Cecile had been going better than she had expected, though it actually helped to have her own mother present as a mediator. They were actually sitting down and talking, and explaining their own positions calmly was most certainly a preferable way of communication than both of them trying to force their own opinion on the other. Fleur was honest enough too admit she was just as responsible for their break in relations as her grandmother was. Stubbornness was a trait which did not seem to skip any generation of the Delacour women. It was high time they put their pride aside though.

She had given her grandmother her views which her grandmother had listened to without interrupting. After Fleur had expressed her opinions, her grandmother expressed her regrets about how Fleur and most of her relatives did not share her beliefs anymore. However the fact that she was unaware of the extent of Fleur's own troubles through the years had been an eye opener for her grandmother.

Cecile for her part had admitted there had been growing pressure on her from the religious block of the Veela families to appoint a successor. Something she had not, to her regret, been able to do.

Fleur, who had been unaware of that fact, could understand her grandmother's trouble but pointed out that her grandmother could not force people to believe, least of all mates who usually already came with their own ready formed beliefs.

They did not see eye to eye on everything and at times Apolline's intervention had been absolutely necessary. Still Fleur had happily concluded she and her grandmother were finally able to talk civilly again about some serious matters. Of course when her 'beloved' mates started a _conversation_ of their own and Cecile had guessed at the reason for her lapse in concentration, it had served as an ice breaker. It took her a while until she figured out her gran's teasing innuendo. Maybe she would have been a tad quicker if her mates had not been so distracting. However, she could not be more pleased it was, _finally_, happening. In the end she supposed she should consider herself lucky her mother had remained oblivious, though she definitely noticed her daughter squirming in her seat.

Their talk was suddenly interrupted when her father rushed in to join them with a rather frightened and helpless look on his face. "Apolline I was just contacted by Madame Maxime. Gabrielle has been involved in a Quiditch accident. She fell from her broom… We have to floo to Beauxbatons immediately."

Apolline let out a strangled exclamation. "She'll be alright? Tell me, my baby will be alright?"

Fleur too felt like she'd been hit hard in her stomach. She was now very worried for her little sister and her father's reply did not help her, nor did his helpless look. "

"The headmistress has kept the floo to her office open so we can come straight through. We've got to go, but from what I gathered so far it is not looking good." The fear was clearly audible in Alain's voice and he seemed rather close to tears. A gulp escaped Apolline but she rushed with her husband to their floo.

"We're coming with you." Fleur followed close behind, not once doubting Harry and Hermione would join them.

"So am I," Cecile added. She was not about to be left behind when her granddaughter was hurt. Alain did not protest. They all cared about Gabrielle and if his little girl was hurt they would all need each other's support.

They were quickly joined by Fleur's partners and within moments, after a brief explanation to them, the entire family had flooed to Beauxbatons. They were met by the tall headmistress who in a no-nonsense way immediately ushered the family to the school's infirmary, giving a more detailed report on their way there.

"From what I gather, Gabrielle and her friends were playing a game of Quiditch. She was playing seeker and crashed into the other seeker when they both went after the snitch. Both seekers fell from great height. Rightfully they should both have died…"

A collective sound of dismayed gasps as well as a sob from Apolline were audible. Alain pulled his wife close, needing her close as she did him, offering comfort, though she barely noticed.

"…but fortunately one of our present seventh years had the presence of mind as well as the skills to at least slow their fall. Still both flyers hit the ground at some velocity and both suffered severe injuries. Though it was nothing our healer could not fix."

"Then she's alright?" Cecile voiced everyone's question, hope appearing on her face which again was mirrored by everyone.

The group had arrived at the school infirmary as a sign on the wall indicated, but unlike at Hogwarts, Beauxbatons infirmary was not one big room with countless beds. Here every injured or sick student had their own room. Gabrielle's was just right near the entrance but instead of allowing the frantic group access to their relative, Madame Maxime stopped them simply by standing in front of the door. "No, Gabrielle is not alright. Please let me finish before you go in so you are prepared for what you'll find."

Impatient and thoroughly worried faces met her determined one. "Our regular healer is currently absent and the substitute who is only here for a two week period is not knowledgeable on some of the particulars of Veela anatomy. He simply did not know that Gabrielle is of Veela descent, and he applied standard healing potions, one of which Skelegrow."

Of her audience only Cecile had an inkling of why this should be a problem. Still she did not understand how it could happen to her granddaughter who was only a quarter Veela. "That would only be a problem if Gabrielle transformed and there has never been anyone who did not have two full Veela parents who…"

"I do not know why she transformed but it happened. As I understand it, right after she received the potion she woke up, noticed all the people around her and in fright, in combination with all her injuries, she transformed into what I believe to be a Veela."

Madame Maxime's grim look intensified. "According to the healer she started to attack the staff but they managed to stupefy her before she even got out of bed."

Cecile Delacour's face said it all. "Mama, what does this mean?" Apolline demanded, terrified of the anguish she saw in her mother's face. But it was Beauxbatons' Headmistress who continued. "She is currently stuck in her transformation. The Skelegrow had a negative effect as far as we were able to determine. It did really… unpredictable… things to her bones and she still has not woken. I have taken the liberty of contacting a Veela healer with whom we've worked in the past, before calling you because our current healer does not know what to do. He should arrive shortly."

Fleur's grandmother would broke no argument when she said, "I'm also calling our family healer."

The headmistress immediately agreed, indicating the Delacour's matriarch could use the nearest Floo to do just that. A house elf immediately appeared to take her there. Apolline, like the rest of her family, would no longer be denied access to her daughter. "I want to see Gabrielle."

Madame Maxime nodded in understanding moving away from the door. "Of course, but please be prepared, she may look unrecognisable to you. Also, the healer and his assistants are present. You may ask them any question of course. He did however request that no more than two people at the time visit, so she won't feel crowded when she wakes up."

The Headmistress did not utter the other reason for this request. Nobody could predict how, if the young girl did wake up, she would react. He would not be able to guarantee everybody's safety if too many people blocked his view of his patient. The young girl's transformation had scared the daylights out of him. Luckily for the Headmistress nobody questioned the healer's request.

It was a given that it was Apolline and Alain who would see their daughter first. After they entered the room Olympe Maxime turned to her former student Fleur and her husband. The third person looked vaguely familiar but she could not place her and she simply assumed she was a relative or acquaintance of her former student. "Please, let me take you to the waiting room. You will be more comfortable there. I will have one of the house elves make itself available for you. If you need anything at all, please do not hesitate to ask."

She took them to a small room which was less then five meters away from Gabrielle's room. Comfortable couches and chairs lined the wall and in the back was a table on which fresh coffee, tea and water were always available. Yet another thing magic was good for.

To her surprise the three visitors sat down together on a couch actually meant for two and the clearly distraught Fleur leaned into the woman, who wrapped her arms around her, instead of her husband. Harry looked kind of helpless but gently held her hand.

Seeing the slightly confused look on her former Headmistress's face, Fleur laughed humourlessly, understanding the question that was not asked. "Madame Maxime, please meet my second mate, Hermione Granger."

A tired chuckle escaped the tall woman. It seemed the two Delacour sisters broke every familiar rule relating to Veela she was familiar with. All she did though, was to nod at the trio in front of her. A gesture repeated by her former student.

Because the running of the school continued no matter what happened, Olympe then excused herself, but before she left she called a house elf by the name of Mina. The small house elf could be called for anything they needed.

The three left behind sat in silence for a while until Hermione could no longer stand the quiet. Not moving from her position, Hermione gathered Fleur in her arms, which Harry copied on Fleur's other side as best as he could. Harry was worried sick as well for his small sister in law. Hermione honestly did not know, at that moment in time, if the ability to share emotions with her mates was a blessing or not. Feeling both Harry's and Fleur's worries and fears on top of her own was not pleasant. They all needed, if not a distraction, something to focus on if only for a little.

"I always thought Veela transformation was a thing of myth."

Fleur turned her head slightly further towards Hermione, glad for the question. "No, while Veela like my grandmother can transform at will, it should have been impossible for Gabi."

"Then how?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. To my knowledge it has never happened before. It is actually why a couple of older clan's died out. They refused to move outside their family units because mixing Veela with Wizards created nothing but second class Veela offspring to them."

Noticing how tired Fleur sounded, Hermione filed the little bit of knowledge away for later reference, but dropped the subject.

"Should that healer not have checked to see that Gabrielle had a Veela heritage and known not to give Gabrielle Skelegrow?" Harry asked while remembering the vile potion he had been administered himself on occasion none to fondly.

"There was absolutely no reason for him to think the potion would have an adverse effect on Gabrielle." A weary Apolline and Alain joined them causing the trio to get to their feet hoping for positive news.

Apolline waved them down again and shook her head. "The healers have arrived, they'll let us know as soon as they know something new."

Noticing her mother's red rimmed eyes and her father's sad look Fleur, almost afraid of the answer, asked, "How was Gabrielle?"

Apolline could no longer hold her tears back. Alain led her to one of the couches. Hermione walked to the table to get her a glass of water.

Receiving no answer from her mother Fleur implored her father to give her the answers she wanted. "Dad?"

Alain shook his head, losing his composure himself. "She… my little girl.. she, her face… contorted…."

O0O

The hours passed at an excruciatingly slow pace. Everybody was hoping their worst fears would not come true. Alain had given a brief description, almost unable to speak the words, of Gabrielle's current state, and Fleur had burst out in tears, clinging to Harry and Hermione's combined support like a life line. The images her father had just given her about her little sister would give her nightmares without a doubt.

"She will be fine," an unfamiliar voice spoke with authority, yet not unkindly. Once again everyone got to their feet as a healer in green robes entered. The man did not keep them waiting. "She will be fine. It is not the first time I have seen this happen, and together with my colleagues it did not take much time to reverse the girl's transformation. Healer Assan is currently treating her original injuries and treating your daughter as full fledged Veela."

Apolline had to sit down again. Her legs would not carry her any longer. "She'll be fine?"

"Physically, yes, she will be fine." The healer almost smiled as he delivered his good news. "However her entire being took a very large beating. We will keep her in a magic induced coma for the next week or so. Her body needs it to recover and I'm afraid she will need strict rest for the next three months or so. Limited physical action and no magic whatsoever for at least that period. Her body took a rather heavy beating."

"But she will fine," Fleur simply had to ask again, needing the reassurance only the healer could give."

The man nodded. "Yes, she will be fine. She and I will be seeing quite a bit of each other, but with a bit of patience she will be her old self again."

"But the way she looked…" Apolline shook her head as if to dispel the visual image of her little girl which would haunt her till her dying days.

"It actually was a relatively simple procedure to convince Gabrielle's body to transform back. We do have several dozens of centuries experience with the transformations, though I admit I have never heard of it happening to one who has a fully human father and a half Veela mother. This will bear some looking into. Tell me Alain, do you perchance have some Veela ancestors yourself?"

"I'll look into it later," Alain answered in such a way that he indicated now was not the time for such questions. "Can we return to Gabrielle now?"

"Yes of course."

O0O

Four days later the Delacour family and their mates were still, predominately, spending their time at Beauxbatons. Trips had been made home to settle a few minor things but for the most part they spent their time at the school waiting for their youngest relative to wake up and rejoin them. Apolline and Alain, understandably, would move away from their daughter's side as little as possible, though they did require sleep and needed to refresh themselves from time to time.

Soon, they established a schedule to ensure there was always someone present just in case Gabrielle awoke. During their stay at the school Harry learned Rubeus Hagrid was living on the premises. After the war the half giant had gathered all his courage and started to court Olympe Maxime. The French woman had not returned his feelings but Hagrid had stayed in France anyway because an interesting project had come up for him.

About fifty years prior in the late nineteen fifties, Beauxbatons had started a small zoo for its Care of Magical Creatures equivalent class. It was a way for the students to get real hands on experience in caring for all creatures great and small, as well as a way to create extra revenue for the school. What had started as a small scale project had grown to be one of the largest zoos in Europe. It was certainly the biggest, and only, magical zoo. They even had a crippled dragon which was one of the reasons why, when offered a job to work at the place, Hagrid jumped at the opportunity. He was not one of the dragon keepers but often visited it and secretly called the beast Norberta after his old dragon.

When Harry learned his old friend was living there, he persuaded Fleur to come visit with him and Hermione, something which was encouraged by Apolline who felt her oldest daughter needed a break from the hospital room.

Hagrid was living in a fairly large home, easily twice the size, though not nearly as homey as his cottage in England. It was a simple house in a long row of similar homes, but once inside spell work had enlarged its space to accommodate Hagrid's more than average size and then some.

The gentle giant was ecstatic to see Harry and Hermione, nearly crushing them in his emotional hug. Fleur had trouble keeping her laughter in check at the sight of both her mates more or less disappearing beneath Hagrid's large arms. Her own greeting was, thankfully, a bit less enthusiastic, but she was made very welcome indeed. Hagrid quickly ushered them inside his home, telling them to sit, though he was regretful that he could not offer them any cakes since he had not been expecting any visitors. Fleur had not quite understood the feelings of relief both her mates had emitted when they both assured Hagrid it was not a problem for them. When Hagrid's back was turned Harry quickly mouthed they would explain later.

They spent an hour or so catching up with Hagrid, before he offered to take them on a tour of the zoo. Seeing the eagerness on his face, the trio really could not refuse and the tour proved quite interesting.

Hermione also learned, in a most unexpected way, about another reason why Hagrid had accepted his job here. His younger brother Grawp had a position at the zoo too. He recognised her too and his methods of greeting had not changed much from her fifth year. She still fit in his fist though he was now surprisingly gentle about it. She wondered just why and how she had made such a big impression on him for such a greeting while Harry remained safely, laughing, on the ground.

All in all, the visit had proven to be a welcome reprieve from the worry and stress about Gabrielle. Then, when they received Alain's rabbit Patronus that Gabrielle was showing signs she was about to wake up, they made it back to her room in record time.


End file.
